Keep Dreaming
by Mrs.Cena.lover
Summary: Alexa Fuller not only had to deal with raising her brother Brady after her father's death but Paul Lahote. Alexa is thrown into a whole new world along with her best friend Kim, a world her father used to tell her before bed. A Paul imprint story. (Under editing)
1. Chapter 1

ok so yeah my first fanfiction :) please review and read. :D i would like to thank my best friends Natalie and Marlie for telling me i should write :D you guys are the best :]

- i would like ideas, so if any of you guys have ideas please tell me :]

- this is a glimpse of the future for Paul and Alex :]

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Keep Dreaming~<em>**

**Chapter 1: Smoke**

* * *

><p>i looked at the tall muscular man who stole my heart. i smiled at him looking into his hazel eyes that always make me melt. his hair black hair cut short and spiked up, something i just want to run my hand through. he smiled down at me with the bright white teeth smile i loved. his nose scrunched up a bit from the smell of something burning. his arms wrapped around me and he ran with me out of the living room into the kicthen. panic filled his eyes, the fire alarm went off and smoke came form the pot on the stove. he let go of my waist as i covered my ears form the blaring sound. in one swift movment he had to stove off and the pot was in his hand. i saw pain cross his face as he turned this way to put the pot in the sink. i yelled at him not to but it was to late and more smoke came from the pot. i heard the siren of a firetruck coming and i sighed putting my head into my hands.<p>

his arms wrapped around me and i heard footsteps come in. i looked up and there stood 3 firemen and i shook my head and laughed. one of the fireman looked at us and asked "what happened?" i smiled and the love of my life answered "i was trying to cook, and i forgot, so it burned..." the fireman laughed and left with a smile on their faces. only a few minutes passed and in came my little brother Brady. i smiled at him and Brady came to me, "are you ok? your not hurt? i heard the fire engine, and i rushed right over" i shook my head at him and said "paul forgot he was cooking." Brady started laughing, "Paul? cooking? are you kidding me?" Paul growled at him and i giggled. i kissed Paul's cheeck and went to get the phone, "pizza?" i asked waving the phone in my hand. Paul nodded and smiled at me.

Soon the pizza came and me and Paul were home alone again. Brady had left to go to Sam and Emily's house. Brady was my little brother, he had just turned 17. standing at 6" with muscles that were un-healthy for a kid his age. he had short copper hair with green eyes like me. he had a trible tattoo on his arm like Paul. Brady's nose was a small one and his mouth was always a smile. i love him to death, my only brother. i took the role as his mother and big sister.

our mom was never home, she was an amazing woman, just her job kept her away from us. our father had died soon after Brady was born in the war. Our mother had black hair that reached her hips if she took it out of that bun of hers. her eyes a light brown that dont twinkle no more. her plump red lips are always in a tight line, she never smiled no more. she stood at 5"5' and always wore heels and a skirt now, i hardly see her now. i sighed looking at my pizza, and Paul looked at me with questining eyes. "im thinking of my mom again" i said plainly. Paul nodded and bit back into his pizza. i smiled as he couldnt risest his food.

"i love you" i mummered. Paul's face broke into a huge smile and he side with a mouth full of pizza "i love you too Alex". i giggled as i wiped the conor of his mouth with a napkin.

* * *

><p><strong>i know its short, its my first fanfiction :) so please review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** ~Keep Dreaming~**

**Chapter 2: before the change**

I looked at myself in the mirror, my copper hair was flat, my green eyes dull with black circles under. I srunched up my bunny nose and made a face in the mirror. I was wearing my blue pamjama shorts and the blue tank that went with them. Smiling at myself in the mirror i went to the bathroom to do my bussiness. When I got out Brady my little brother rolled his eyes at me before pushing me out of the way. I stuck my tounge out at him and walked back to my room. Shutting the door after myself I went to the closet and found my black skinny jeans, my gray striped knit tunic with my dog tags and some silver bangels. My sidekick O9 started to buzz so I grabbed it and checked who sent me a text. It was Kimberly Ann Connweller, my best friend. The text read:

_be out side my house in 15 minutes. kay? xx-kim_

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my American Eagel bag that i use as a bookbag. Running down the stairs I grabbed my keys off the hook and rushed into the kitchen "BRADY! COME GET SOMETHING TO EAT!" I yelled. Brady came down the stairs wearing a plain black shirt, with ripped levi jeans. I smiled at him and he smiled back and ran to the fridge, looking through it he grabbed an apple and was looking for more food. I glared at him and said "I dont got time Brady. move, move, move!" he said something under his breath and i just rolled my eyes. we went to the garage and got into my Hummer H3. Brady got into the back seat knowing I would be picking Kim up. we drove of down the block and I stopped after 2 blocks and Kim was waiting for me in front of her house. I smiled at my best friend, she had long black hair that reached just to her elbows. her russet color skin was a normal Quileute skin color. she stood at a good 5"6'. when you first look at Kim you'd thin she was a plain, shy girl. boy would you be wrong! she was wearing a green V-neck with a gray sweater over it, with straight faded jeans. Kim climed into my car and shook her head at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, but before i could ask anything Brady kicked my seat. i turned around and glared at him before driving off again.

I stoped infront of Brady's best friends house Collin Littlesea. I honked the horn when we reched Collins house. Collin rushed out of his house with a sandwhich in his mouth and his backpack slung over his shoulder while he tried to put on his sneaker. his black hair was still a little wet from his morning shower. His brown eyes twinkled when he saw me and he said "hey Alex, how are you? looking good as always". Brady smacked him in the back of the head. I laughed and zoomed down to the school.

we got out and Brady and Collin rushed to the middel school here in La Push. I looked at Kim and she smiled at me before she turned her head and looked at the guy she has been in love with from elemantry school. this girl is in love, but he dosnt know she exisits. The boy she's in love with is none other then Jared Cameron. Jared is cute, he has a Quileute black hair, russet skin color. And he was tall. today Jared was wearing a tight blue t-shirt, with faded jeans and white nike sneakers. next to him stood his best friend Paul Lahote. Ugh how much that cocky idiot gets me mad. He was laughing showing his white teeth. His hair just like Jared long and black. he was just as tall as Jared and he was wearing a tight black shirt that made his muscles stand out. he wore some black jeans and bleack jordans. Paul looked my way and winked, i pretanted to barf. He laughed some more and then went on to talk to Jared.

Kim looked at me and smiled. i rolled my eyes, form the day Paul started to flirt with me Kim thought he liked me and i liked him. I grabbed her hand and we headed inside. I dropped Kim off at her first class and went to English. in English we were reading "Romeo and Juliet" and we were in the middel of the book. after class ended I walked out only to bump into Paul. I glared at him after i fell on the floor. Paul looked at me and laughed, i rolled my eyes and got up picking up my books and dusting myself off. he smiled at me and said "me and you movies? friday?" I raised an eyebrow at him and said "Uh...No" and i started walking down the hall. I met up with Kim for lunch we both had classes together but not before lunch. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at me. "math?" I asked, and Kim nodded. Kim was a smarty pants but she hated math. I laughed and dragged her to the lunch room. we both got some pizza and a salad and went to our table to sit and eat. As we started to eat i felt someone tap on my back. i looked up to see Jason. i groaned, and he said "hey babe", I glared at him and said "I'm not your babe" he chuckled and said "oh come on! you know you still love me." I snorted and said "oh you wish. now if you dont mind, me and my dear best friend would like to eat, i dont feel like throwing up". Kim laughed and Jason leaned near my face. i tried to move back but he grabbed my face and kissed me. when he pulled back with a smile on his face. I got up and Kim said "ALEX", I shook my head at her and turned to Jason. "what the fuck was that!" i nearly yelled, Jason laughed and said "well baby, that was a kiss for you to remember what you can have". I clentched my fist and drew it back and punched him in the face. "now thats what you have to remember me by" I spat before i grabbed my tray ans throw it out walking out the lunchroom.

after school I sat on the hood of my Hummer waiting for Brady and Collin. I was glaring at my fists and Kim was trying to calm me down. I couldnt calm down, Jason is my ex-boyfriend who cant seem to get over me. he only dated me for sex, and when he forced me to have sex with him i ended up beating him up and he left me alone for a while but he still calls me and visits me. i he lives down in forks, so i dont see him often.


	3. Chapter 3

So I made this last night around 3am eastern central time. it might be bad but enjoy! please review :)

* * *

><p><strong>~Keep Dreaming~<strong>

**Chapter 3: Baby Junior**

Paul walked up to me as Kim went to go get her textbook from her locker. He smiled at me, I rolled my eyes. He put his hand on either side of me and looked me dead in the eyes and said "oh come on Fuller dont be like that". Cocking my head to the side I asked "like what Lahote?" He shook his head and leaned in close to my ear "you wanna play like that, I came to play babe" then he pushed himself of my car and walked back to Jared. He looked back at me once and winked. I sighed and then I saw Brady and Collin leave the school, I smiled and Kim came out also. I jumped off my hood and got into the drivers seat, turned on the car. Kim jumped into the passanger seat and the guys got into the back. Brady looked at me through the review mirror and i knew from the look in his eyes what he was gonna ask so I sighed and answered the un-spoken question "Yes, Collin can come over" Collin and Brady both cheered and i rolled my eyes. Kim smiled at me and a little laugh escaped her lips. I looked at her for help and she nodded. YES I screamed in my head, I dont mind Brady and Collin home but what am I gonna do? We pulled up into our two story house. my dad had left us with so much money and our mom who is never home has louds and louds of it.

Me and Kim ran to my room on the second floor as the guys went to the living room. the stair way faced the living room so I poked my head out and called down "YO DUMMIES! DONT MAKE A MESS!" I heard two "heys!" laughing to myself I walked into my room to see Kim on the computer already. She was typing out an essay we have for our history class. Me, Kim, and Paul share that class, sadly I dont sit next to Kim. I sit infront of Paul, History is hell. Kim was so deep in thought I let her be. I went to look into my closet and looked for something comfey to change to. Finding exactly what I wanted I walked to my personal bathroom. I came out of the bathroom wearing a loose gray V-neck, with gray sweatpants that say "La Push High School" down the side. When I walked back into the room Kim was half way done with the essay. So I went through my bag and started to do my own essay. We both ended up finishing at them same time because I knew the topic already. So after we finished the rest of our homework we went down stairs and order two boxes of pizza. One for me and Kim , and one for Brady and Collin. When the pizza came I went and answered the door, I paid for the pizza and we all dug in. Soon the clock came to be 6pm and Kim sighed, "well I better be going home, Anna will be home soon and mom will be home from work" she said. I nodded my head and waved good-bye to her. She blow me a kiss and walked out the front door with her bag. Brady then looked at me and said "Collin is sleeping over. Kay? good!" I rolled my eyes at him and nodded.

Brday ran up the stairs and Collin scooted closer to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and He fiddeled with his fingers. I giggled at his shyness around me, and he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and patted his head and got up, walking to the kitchen I grabbed the phone just as it rang. "Yellow, Fuller house. This is Alexa, may I ask who's calling?" I said into the phone. The person on the other line chuckled and said "Hey, it's Paul". I hung up right away, I didnt need to talk to that idiot. Walking up the stairs I told the guys not to answer the phone if it rings.

Next day in school I walked into my Home Economics, and took my seat next to Anna Rossa. The teacher took a box out from under her desk and smiled widely at us. She then opened the box and took out a baby doll. I groaned, as much as I love kids almost all the guys in our class were idiots. then said "Ok, class today you will be put to the test on how you can take care of a baby. This period on Tuesdays you and your partner will come to class and show me everything you guys know about each other, and details about the baby. Now, you will be picking your partners name out of this hat. Guys will be picking the girls name and next project we will have the girls picking." I groaned. After a while a few people were paired up and then it came to Paul. He smiled and dug his hand into the hat, taking his time he finally pulled out a paper and I kept my fingers crossed it wasnt me. Paul un-folded the paper and showed it to who wrote it down and looked at me. I groaned and she told me to sit next to Paul. I dragged myself over to where Paul sits and a lot of girls throw me glares. I throw glares right back and Paul chuckled. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down. I looked at him and said "I dont like this". He just shrugged and soon went back to the front and said I will be handing out your babies now from the the Girls last names.

It finally came up to mine and Paul's baby, Shudder... I went to the front and said "boy" and handed us a baby with a blue shirt and a white diper. I smiled down at it and walked back to our seats. Paul smiled at me and said "whats gonna be his name?" I looked down at him and said "Junior?", Paul seemed to like it and he smiled and nodded. After everyone got their baby the bell rung. I grabbed my bag and picked up Junior and me and Paul walked out the door together. Paul smiled at me and said "during lunch me and you gotta talk" I groaned and gave him a sharp nod before heading off to my last class before lunch.

Kim met me by my locker and she took one look at the Junior and said "who's the sucker that got you?" I glared at her and mummled "...Paul.." Kims eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. I sighed and said "Paul wants to talk with me during lunch..." Kim smiled and said "sure, I was gonna tell you im helping this period." I shook my head at her and put my bag in my locker and shooed her off.

I enterd the lunchroom and Paul waved me over. I sighed for like the hundreth time today and went to sit next to Paul and Jared. Jared started laughing and said "so looks like Paul knocked you up" I glared at him and was about to get up and walk away when Paul smacked Jared on the head. I sat down and I was mad now, Paul sighed and asked "you hungry?" I nodded my head and he got up and went on the line. Jared then said "I'm sorry, I was joking. You see Paul likes you and yeah" I rolled my eyes at him and said "it's okay. and as of Paul, this is just a project, he can like me but I dont like him" Jared chuckled and said "sure sure".

Paul finally came back and sat the try of food infront of me just as Junior started to cry. I then grabbed Paul's bag and looked through it as Paul said "HEY! what the hell Alex" I ignored him and as I was looking for what I wanted I saw a pack of condoms and sadly, it didnt suprise me. I grabbed the bottle of milk that was behind the condoms and put it in Juniors mouth and he started to whimper a little till he wasnt whimppering at all but making the sound when a babie stucks on its bottle. I giggled at the sound and Paul and Jared laughed. I started to coe at Junior and hold the bottle for him and once in a while take a bite out of my salad. Paul seemed to just watch us and Jared also.

* * *

><p>Friendly Review reminder :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Im finally some what better. so he officially passed of the 27th. My Dennis Torres rest in peace. Thanks for waiting/understanding i couldnt post fast. _**

**_So i also found out my uncle has kidney cancer, and the doctor says he has until May to live. So im brassing myself for it. _**

**_Anyway! here is Chapter 4. i hope you like it! im kind running out of ideas. i dont know where i wanted this to go..._**

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 4: Home alone with Paul

After school Brady ran up to me and said him and Collin would go to Collins house. Brady also asked to sleep over which of course I couldnt say no to. Kim's mom came to pick her up because Kim was going to visit her aunt down in Seattle. So I was straping in Junior in a seat belt and putting my bag as his booster seat and wrapping a sweater I found around him. Somes hand touched my hips and I jumped. I turned around and saw Paul looking at me with a smile. I sighed "Yes?", he shrugged and said "Jared left, and we need to finish this project. your house or mine?" I sighed again and said "mine". Paul smiled and got into the passanger seat.

When we got home I got out and took Junior out Paul got me bag and sweater for me. I smiled at him as a thank you and we walked in. He looked amazed for a second at house big the house was. I grew up here so I was used to it, Paul looked at me and smirked "your not those stuck up rich kids, I knew you were different" I raised an eyebrow at him and said "Different?". He then quickly said "in a good way ! good way i swear!" I giggled and blushed a little which schocked me, I NEVER blush. Paul saw the look of shock cross my face after the blush and his smirk grew wider and he put my stuff on the sofa.

I sat down on the sofa, i proped my feet on the coffee table and closed my eyes for a second. I opened them to see Paul turning on the Plasma Tv on the wall. I smiled as Classic Looney tunes came on. My smile got even wider when Paul let it be and didnt change it. He sat next to me and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I bit my lip from how close we were. We sat there in the peace and quiet, when Paul's phone rang. I jumped from the sounden sound and he chuckled and answered it "Paul" he said simply. I smiled at hime and he smiled back, then he closed his eyes tightly and breathed out "mom, i'm busy. im not home, im at a friends house" I looked at him questionly and he waved me off and I sighed as I put my head on his shoulder without realizing. He sighed into the phone and said "no mom its not Jared. and dad knows im not home". Paul then hung up the phone and glared at it in his hands, I looked at him and he looked down at me and said "sorry my mom" I nodded my head and said "dosnt sound like she knows your here" Paul chuckled a little and said "i'm suprised she remembers my name" I looked at him worried and he sighed "my dad and mom split when I was 8 because my mom was cheating on my dad. My dad went to the doctors to test if I was his kid and I am. My mom soon started treating me like crap so my dad took me and moved me here to La push because he thought i could be raised better here" I nodded and smiled at him.

Me and Paul spent the whole day messing around and watching Junior. Sad to say I was growing used to Paul fast. He was laying on the sofa with Junior laying on his chest. Paul was fast asleep and I could hear the soft snores from Junior. I smiled at both of them and picked Junior up and brought him upstairs and layed him on my bed covering him with my blanket. I grabbed a spear blanket and brought it downstairs. I drapped it over Paul and I sat on the sofa while he layed there. I was watching the movie Alice in Wonderland and I ended up getting sleepy. So I shut off the tv and walked up to my room and went to the closet and changed into my pajamas.

Grabbing a pair of my dads old pajama bottoms I went down stairs and woke Paul up. He looked at me and smiled saying something like "I wanna wake up everyday to your face" I shook my head not believing what he said and handed him the pajama. He looked at me for a second before walking up stairs to the bathroom. I layed in my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and Paul was writing something on a paper. I looked over his shoulder and he was writing his math homework. I laughed and said "your stupid, didnt you do it yesterday?" he shook his head and I went to make eggs.

He finished his homework and he glared, he was shirtless now that i noticed and he was wearing dads sweats. I couldnt help look at his abs but before he caught be starring I said "you could wear something of mydads" he nodded and thanked me. but before he went upstairs he asked me "where are your parents anyway?" I frowned and said "mom, somewhere because of work... and dad, well... he dead" Paul said "oh my god im sorry!" I smiled a weak smile and I said "its ok, dads cloths are in the room with the yellow door." he chuckled a little and went to go change.

We left for school in my car and when we got out people were staring at us. It confused them on how they saw me and Paul around each other a lot. I rolled my eyes at them and took Junior with me. He was a nice calm kid-toy who didnt cry much. I smiled to myself thinking about having kids one day. As I walked away from Paul, Kim came up to me and giggled. I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating so soon! heres chapter 5! i hope you like

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 5: Kiss!

I rolled my eyes at Paul who was shaking form next to me where him and Jared were arguing. I was trying to calm Junior down. It's been about 3 weeks that me and Paul had Junior and he started crying more for some reason. Today Jared had a massive hang over with Paul. So Jared got mad when Junior ended up crying for food. Jared started cursing and screaming and it caused Paul to do the same. Jared was shaking and Paul was making it wrose by screaming at him. Jared ended up leaving the house and with a bang. Paul was still shaking as he came to me looking mad, so I told em softly to go upstairs and try to calm down a little or something. So he went upstairs and i heard something colliding with a wall. I laughed knowing paul smacked into the wall.

After 2 hours of calming down Junior I smiled and ended up falling alseep laying my head on Pauls chest.

_All i saw a pitch black then a small light formed in the middle where stood a small boy who looked just like Paul. He smiled at me and whispered "mama". The scene soon changed and i was in the middle of a forest and next to me stood Paul holding a hammer and smiling at me as a house appered behind him. He chuckled at me and said "i told you i could do it! i had some help but yeah! i did it!". As i reached out to hug Paul he disappered and in his place stood a limp gray wolf. The background changed to a snowing first beach and a brown and black wolf stood over him trying to get me away, while other wolves in the background were looking at the snow in sadness. Tears started to form in my eyes and i started crying "paul, paul... oh please wake up paul" Then i stood in pure darkness no one around just a foggy forest no moon, no light, no Paul. _

I woke up with tears running down my face, Paul was looking at me with worry now. I sighed in relief and snuggled closer to him not wanting let go at all. Paul tensed for a second before relaxing. "Paul.." i started "please dont leave me, ever". "Paul looked down at my and pressed his lips to my head "never... Now why woud you ask that?". I sighed and moved my head so my chin was laying on his chest now and said softly "because... I dont know! go make me some eggs!"

Paul was making my eggs like i told him to and i was writing down the answers to the rest of the question sheet. We hadnt had Junior for long but our assiment was done. I turned to Paul and asked him "What did you like most about this project?". He stopped his cooking, put the eggs in a plate put them infront of me and gave me a fork. and in one swift movment he was sitting right next to me. I repeated the question again, "what did you like most about this project?" Paul chuckled and said "getting to kn- be able to know that i should never get a girl pregnant ever! and especally if shes anything like you". I glared at him and without noticing our faces inched closer. My eyes started to flutter closed slowly but before our lips could meet, the phone rang.

Paul quickly got up and i pulled my head back and started to write again a small blush fourming on my cheecks.

Pauls P.O.V:

I growled into the phone "hello?" the person on the other end giggled and said "Pauliiieee". "whos this? and what the fuck, Paulie?" the person giggled again and said "ittts meeee Polina" I shook my head and said "we are done Polina, we have been done for what a good year?" Polina hmp into the phone and said "its only been a most a month Paulieee! dont you miss me?" i chuckled and said "nope" before slaming the phone into the wall, runing my almost kiss.

I went back to Alex, when i remember Brady was suppose to be here. Alex seeing the look on my face laughed realizing who i was thinking about said "if you remember him and Colin said they were going to sleep over Seths house" I nodded and sat down next to her looking at the toy doll that was once junior but now "Dead". I smiled at Alex and told her i was going to go take a shower and get changed. We had woken up early today because she had woken up crying.

After taking the shower i got out and walked down the hall and passed Alex's room. Alex was bending over to get something from the floor and i groaned a little. Alex's ass looked bigger and her long legs were exposed in the booty shorts she was wearing. standing up right now she turned around holding a black laced bra in her hand she faced me and her mouth gaped as she looked at me up and down. I looked down at myself to notice i was just wearing a towel around my waist and it was hanging very low. i smirked at Alex and she looked down and realized she was holding one of her bras in her hands. She gasped and ran past me to the bathroom. i chuckled and went to the guest room grabbing my bag to change.

After i put on a white t-shirt and shorts i walked down the stairs and out the door where Alex was waiting for me in her car. i smiled and sat in next her, as she drove off to school singing along to the radio my thoughts started to drift. I would love to do this everyday.

Alex's P.O.V:

Me and Paul steped out of the car and the sun was shining hard on La Push. I smiled looking at the school, i was upset Kim was sick on such a nice day. One of Pauls friends came up to us and looked me up and down before turning to Paul and talking about some party. they looked to into the convo i went inside to go get some of my books. When Paul grabbed me by my hips and spun me around so i was facing him. for some reason it didnt shock me how close me and Paul have been getting because of Junior.

He smiled down at me and said- no damanded "come to the party with me" i shook my head and said "what will Brady do home all alone?" He smirked and grabbed Colins hand as he passed by catching Colin by suprise. I held in a laugh as Paul nearly glared and begged the kid to death for him to get Brady to stay with him for the night. Colin non-suprisingly agreed and then turned to me and said "i dont wanna know what you guys gonna do tonight". My mouth dropped open as he walked away and Paul laughed. I glared at him and he wiggled his eyebrows at me as he put his hands on either side of my head and leaned in. I shook my head and ducked running under his hands. Paul chuckled before heading off the other way while i ran to class.

We both handed in Junior and ate together at lunch. I heard the rumors that people think me and Paul are an iteam but i didnt care and Paul seemed not to either.

-Later at the party-

I was walking down to first beach holding Pauls hand. I was wearing a black skull bikini top and the booty shorts with the pockets showing so it was hardly covering my ass. on my feet i was wearing black flip flops and my hair was tied in a pony tail with loose curls. Paul was wearing a tank top and some swin trucks with flip flops. His hair was spiked up and his eyes were looking straight ahead as if he couldnt wait to let loose and be himself. I giggled and we stepped onto the sand. I had a bag with some sun screen, my sunglasses, and two towles. I had brought it all because we had come earlier then the party that day but we were away from the party area.

We had left to grab something to eat and now we were back. The music was blarring and there was string lights all over the place. I saw a make shift dance floor, a whole bunch of tables with beer and food on it. a cardboard here and there, and a bonfire going on. Paul took of his tank top and put it in my bag and i laughed at how much he loves being shirtless.

Me and Paul ended up on the dance floor dancing and having a good time. After a while of dancing i sat down to relax and Paul had grabbed us a couple beers. It was 1am now and i wasnt tired at all. Paul handed me my cup and i gulped it down tasting the horrible taste. i never really liked beer but i didnt care right now i was having a blast.

Soon Both me and Paul were a little tipsy which i was glad we didnt drive here but walked. We were just sitting by the fire while kids tried to tell scary stories. The moon was shining down on us and all the people who lived by here had told us to keep it down or they would call the cops. We ended up putting the music down a little and a few people had left. Marc this Senior was telling a story about a bunch of guys who went camping and ended up getting chased and killed by some gigantic wolves. I laughed at the story i didnt find them scary at all.

at arond 2 am there was only a few of us now and a handful wanted to play spin the bottle like little kids but i didnt care because i wanted to play also. So i dragged Paul with me and the people who played were; Me, Paul, Anna Marie, Ron, Henry, Marc, tiffany, Roxi, Derick, Anthony, Lilly, Marlin. I took another sip of my beer and Marc spun the bottle. The matches went like this:

Marc-Anna Marie (make out)

Anna Marie-Derick (tap kiss)

Derick-ME (short kiss)

Me-Henry (tap kiss)

Henry-Lilly (make out)

Lilly-Marlin (cheek kiss- tap kiss)

Marlin-Paul (small kiss)

Paul-Roxi (tap kiss)

Roxi-Me (tap kiss)

Me-Paul (make out)

Everyone ended the game at me and Paul and people started to leave not even waiting to see if we would kiss. But because of the state of mind i was in i leaned in and started making out with him. Paul grabbed me by my hips and pulled me so that i was stradaling his lap. My hand went up and down his chest and his fingers started to creese my hips and then his hands started going up and down my side. I groaned and pressed my chest to him. He growled as slid his tounge on my bottom lip. i opened my mouth and he slid his tounge into my mouth. exploring every inch of it and i groaned moving my hands into his hair. He moved his hands to my back pulling me closer if humanly possible. I started to explore his mouth with my tounge now.

We both pulled apart to take breaths, both of us breathing heavly he layed small kisses on my jaw and neck. i moaned as he kissed my neck and started to nip at it. He groaned as i moaned and bit a little harder before sucking. I grabbed his hair and tugged, He started to lick the spot he bit before coming back to my mouth and capturing my lips.

Now before it could go any further it started to rain. I groaned and got off not wanting to get soaked, i grabbed my bag and checked if my stuff was stil in it which it was. Pauls eyes were darker then before and he kept looking at me. I smirked and grabbed his hand heading home. We got to my house and Paul quickly closed the door as i droped my bag to the floor. Paul grabbed me by my hips again spinging me around and pressing his lips to my mouth. my back hit the wall and i gasped which made him stick his tounge into my mouth. as our tounges fought his hands went around and cupped my butt. hitching my up i wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried us onto the dinning table sitting me down but not letting go of my hips. i didnt make no move to un-wrap my legs from around him. We broke the kiss again to catch our breaths. I started kissing him around his jaw and neck and chest. Paul groaned as i layed small soft kisses. I sucked on his neck and started biting, Paul growled and moved his hands to the back of my bikini top. I bit harder down onto his neck and he groaned, i moved my lips back onto his and he untied my bikini top, my chest was now pressed onto his. his chest keeping my bikini in place.

Just then the phone rang and Paul tried to ignore it. But i pushed him away and went to answer it holding onto the back of my bikini. Paul chuckled and i asnwered the phone "hello..?" i asked breathless. "honey, are you okay? why you sound breathless? there better not be no boy there!" I chuckled slitly at my mothers questions. when did she care? "oh no mom, no boy... (a man i thought), I was just dancing, went to a party at a friends house. Bradys at Colins, thanks for calling... bye now!" i said then hung up. I growled at the phone and turned to Paul smiling slightly "im off to bed! you coming?" Paul nodded with a smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**- here's Chapter Six. :] hope you enjoy. i couldnt think of how to start it, so it might sound a little dumb. i apologizes.**

**- To answer Mrs Seth Clearwater: it is the future of Paul and Alex. (maybe) :] im thinking of changing it.**

**Paul is always at Alex's house because its more peaceful there, later in the story you'll understand why its more peaceful then at Paul's place.**

**in the last chapter Paul did not imprint, nor was he a wolf but he had started getting feelings for Alex.**

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 6: If everyone cared

I woke up to Paul banging down stairs. i groaned and got up going to the bathroom. after using it i dragged myself downstairs and Paul was eating cereal, i smiled at him and gasped at the big red mark on his neck. He looked at me and his face turned to a frown a little "i did that to your neck, im sorry! i dont know what got over me last night" i ran up stairs and went to the bathroom. I poked at the big hickey on my neck, bitting my lip i thought how was i gonna explain this to kim 'Oh this hickey?, yeah i got it last night when me and Paul got a little crazy and he pretty much almost fucked each other' yeah that wont go smoothly with Kim. Paul came into the bathroom and stood behind me. I glared at him through the mirror, He picked up his hands in surrender. I slapped him and he looked at me in shock. "What the hell Alex!" i poked to my neck and screamed "WHAT THE HELL PAUL? DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN LAST NIGHT? DID YOU REALLY KISS ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE JUST FRIENDS! WHAT THE FUCK NO! I DONT LIKE THIS! PAUL WHAT DO I TELL BRADY? WHAT DO I TELL KIM! HOW ABOUT WHAT THE SCHOOL WILL THINK!" Paul looked taken back and said "you didnt like it? no no you loved it or else you wouldnt have gave me a hickey also! what the hell Alex who cares what the school thinks! who care! and your brother he shouldnt care either! its your neck not his!" i growled at him and said "UGH Paul i care! i care what they think!" Paul scuffled and said "as of when? cuz the years i have known you Alex you hadnt gave a damn about what people thought of you! Alex ive watched you from when we first met in the fourth grade when you slapped me for picking on Kim!" I laughed and said "well Paul i care. okay? ugh! i hate you!" Paul looked sad and then pissed he was shaking "your such a bitch Alex! i give you one hickey and you think everyone will say something? okay yeah they will but i dont care! and you shouldnt either! Alex i li-hate you too!" he said before storming out.

I stayed home that day faking sick and Brady came home looking worried. He sighed when he saw me on the sofa eating a tub of icecream. I held back my tears, why should i cry over this? Brady ended up sitting with me watching what evr i wanted and doing his homework with me.

I woke up to the radio blasting next to my ears. i jumped out of bed and fell face first on my wood floor, "ouch! fuck! Damn alarm clock!" I never liked those things, they were a pain in the ass. I slamed down on the off botton on the darn thing and cluthed my hand to my chest as soon as pain shot in my arm. I growled at the darn thing and glared at for a short while until the pain went away. seeing the time to be 6:30am i went and got my cloths before taking a shower and brushing my teeth. I was wearing navy blue sweets and a light blue t-shirt with a sweeter over.

I walked down the stairs into the kicthen to see Brady eating his favorite poptarts. I smiled at him and grabbed my own poptarts from the fridge poping them in the toster. Brady smiled at me and said "Alex, so tomorrow moms coming back" I dropped the box of poptarts on the floor and celnched my fist. Brady got up from his seat and picked up the box and the bags of poptarts that fell out. putting them away in the fridge he looked at me and sighed "she left a voicemail last night". I went to the phone and hit reply, and sure enough my mothers voice rang out '_Hey kids, it's your mother. i'm coming home tomorrow at like 6 after school. Please be home when i come. i wanna see you guys. Alex I know you'll be home you never go out with your friends. Brady stay home i wanna see my baby boys face._" i glared at the phone, just then my poptarts finished and i grabbed them. I started eating it quickly and stompped off into the car with Brady on my tail. I sighed before we got to Collins house i turned to Brady and said "im sorry. Just that women..." Brady nodded and smiled "i get it Alex. You had a tuff time with her. no need to explain or be sorry about it". I smiled at him and gave em a kiss on the cheeck. He rolled his eyes and whipped at his cheeck with his sleeve. i giggled at him and we went and got Collin.

At school i wasnt in the best mood and finally after a long time me and Kim sat together at lunch and talked. I rolled my eyes "but come on Kim like really. does she expect us to go back to her with open arms? She acts like she cares but i know she dosnt. Dad every night would come to me and kiss me good night. he would read me bed time stories and would always spoil me. He was the one to try and teach me how to cook and how to do so many things. He was my hero, while my mother just sat at home smoking, she once came home drunk, remember that? she came with a man home. Dad was furiace but he loved her to much to leave her. Dad had to biggest heart and would always smile at someones mistakes and flaws. I miss him Kim." i said started to cry. Kim moved her chair to sit next to me and she wrapped her arms around me. Kim grabbed my arm and got me to stand up, she walked with me to the back of the school at the small feild we have. We both sat down on the grass and i ended up laying down staring at the sky. Kim just watched me with a frown on her face.

After lunch had finished i went to my classes and then i came outside the school. Kim was infront of me in a few second, "come with me home? i gotta stay home and watch my baby cousin Tiffany, please please please please!" i laughed and said "why not! i love kids, i dont think i ever met Tiffany..." Kim smiled and said "thanks, and nope you didnt. but Tiff is the sweets thing ever!"

I dropped Brady and Collin off home and headed over to Kim's where we both sat and watched over a 2 year old girl with jet black hair touching her shoulders. Her hair was wavy and she had these big brown eyes. I smiled as she ran after Kim's cat Fluffy. Kim had named her Fluffy due to her white fluffy fur and Kim was like 7 when she got her. its been 1O years and fluffy was old and lazy. Tiffany turned to us and whined something about food. Kim got up and went to make her some food while i grabbed Tiffany's hand and sat her on the chair to eat. Kim had made her a grilled cheese sandwhich that wasnt hot but wasnt cold. Tiffany quickly gobbaled it down and out stratched her hands for Kim to take her down.

Tiffany, as soon as she was set down ran to the living room and grabbed her bottle off the table and climbed onto the sofa. Kim had the t.v on to Dora and Tiffany was so into the show she didnt noticed me and Kim walk down the hall and into Kim's room. "sooo... what happened with you and Paul. and dont think i dont know something happened. you both went to a party i heard. and then both of you were absent the next day" I sighed and said "we kissed, and then we fought, then i wasnt in the mood to go to school. i dont know about him." Kims mouth turned into a big O and then she squealed before asking me a million and one questions. I laughed and said "he's a good kisser. um, no we both drank a few beers and it was spin the bottle. Hickey. no i dont know where he went, i havnt talked to him from that day". Kim glared at me and grabbed my cell phone before dialing his number. I raised an eyebrow at her for knowing his number and she said "when your in love with his best friend you kinda know his number when your best friend is his new 'friend'" I rolled my eyes and waited for him to pick up. he did, but then hung up... Kim looked at the phone in shock then said "so it is true, Paul gets a girl, then leaves em" i snorted and shook my head at her. and said "Paul might do that, its just the way i acted to him. Kim you should have seen his face when i started yelling. I feel so dumb to do that. Kim smiled and said "OH MY GOD! IS SOMEONE DEVELOPING A CRUSH ?" i rolled my eyes and blushed, Kim knowing me knew i dont blush often squealed and said "omg omg! if me and Jared date and you and Paul date! OH MY GOD THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE!" i snorted "sorry to burst your bubble spongebob, but me and paul? no. and you and Jared?..." Kim glared at me before grabbing her red pillow and smacking me with it. I glared at her and she laughed before running out of her room and back towards the living room. I chased after her but tried to stop before i bumped into her, because she stood looking at the couch. I smacked into her back slightly making her jump. I looked where she was looking and on the sofa was a sleeping Tiffany. We both awed at the sight and we picked her up and carried her to Kims room putting her under the blanket to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Redo of chapter 7. I agree this chapter was horrible.

-sorry for no updating so soon , i had a busy month this month.

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 7: Tears and a Four Loko

Me and Kim went back to the living room after putting Tiffany in Kim's bed. Kim went to the tv and changed it so that we were able to watch a movie. I grabbed the romote and hit play as soon as i saw "Dear John". We sat there just watching it and i almost yelled at the tv when she got married to someone else. Kim laughed at me when the movie ended and i was gushing over how cute and sexy John looked and how brave he was. I nibbled on the vinilla frosted cupcake in my hands while kim bit down on your strawberry frosted one. Kim giggled and said "So, If i see you and Paul making out can i say 'i told you it wil happen'" I rolled my eyes "fat chance you'll ever say that" She shruged her shoulders and replyed "who know" i nodded and my mind drifted off to if me and Paul did kiss. His amazing lips moving on my lips, the battle for domanice with our tounges, where his hands would roam. these thoughts sent shivers down my spin and Kim gave me a look. I raised and eyebrow at her and she spoke "thinking of making out with Paul?" "NO!" i said too quickly. Kim laughed "mhmmmm! sureee" "OH HUSH UP KIM" i said. She simply offered me a smile before taking another bite of her cupcake. the frosting somehow got on to the tip of her nose and she didnt seem to notice. I grabbed my iphone 4 and took a picture of her. Kim gave me a funny look and i pointed to my nose. She grabbed the phone and looked at the picture before screaming at me to delet it. "no kimmie! im not deleting it! but i do promise not to post it online" she huffed before getting a napkin and cleaning the frosting.

Kim's family finally came home around 8 and Kim walked me to my car to make sure i was "safe". I laughed when we walked out her house because her mom was forcing Kim to walk me. I smiled at her and said "im going to get a peircing one day!" Kim shook her head and said "you always say that stuff Alex but you never will" "wanna bet?" i asked. Kim shook her head before i jumped into my car and waved her good bye.

I got home and Collin and Brady were currled on the floor hugging chips or pillows. I laughed at them and started cleaning the mess they left. Dorito chips on the floor, ice cream tubs on the table, food all over the kitchen counter, Bradys comics and games all over the floor. I shook the boys awake and made them go to Brady's room to sleep.

I walked upstairs to my room to see the clock read 1O:3Opm. it was still early to me so i walked down stairs and put on my flats. I walked outside and took the small path through the forest to the beach. i kept hearing rustling which didnt seem to scare me as i watched around me at the forest. it was dark but i saw ok, i did have a flashlight with me and my phone. I got to the beach finally and i started walking along the water singing to myself "Gallery" by Mario Vazquez. My iphone headphones blasting on loud volume. just as the song ended i felt a hot hand touch my shoulder making me scream and throw my flashlight down. The person covered my mouth and turned me around. i was facing a worried/pissed looking Paul. "What the hell are you doing out here Alex" I shrugged and muffled something into his hands. "what?" he asked before un-covering my hands. i repeated "out for a walk, why do you care?" He shook his head at me and said "Alex i always care". I started to laugh at him "yeah, thats why you dont answer my calls!" He started to shake "Alex, i cant-" "save it Paul, i dont wanna know" He grabbed me as i tried to turn around and walk away. I glared down at our feet and he sighed "Alex, look at me" i looked up glaring at him, but my glare stopped and my mouth feel open as i felt like i was flying. like my whole life was right before my eyes, It wasnt Brady, wasnt my dad, wasnt Kim, wasnt anyone but Paul. Paul had the biggest smile on his face and he wrapped his arms around me bringing me to his chest. I relaxed instantly into his embrace and he sighed into my hair. "Alex-" he started to say but was interupted by Jared "PAUL! what the hell! Sam's gonna kill you man! Oh shit you ...?" Paul let go of me and nodded and my senses came back to me "what the hell - oh never mind forget it. i'm going home. Hope you have fun with your new toy or what ever your doing" i said way to calmly before picking up my flash light and walking back to my house. Paul suprisingly didnt follow me, didnt even call me.

I went into the house and went straight to my bedroom and opened the window before changing and curling into my bed. i felt a tear fall from my eyes, i started to cry. my heart felt like it was breaking. I heard a sorrowed wolfs howl outside my window and i started to cry even more, as if feeling the same pain as the wolf. I ended up falling alseep from crying so much.

I woke up the next morning bright and early sighing as i watched the rain roll into my room. i quickly shut the window and sat there for a little before getting up and getting ready. I left my hair down and put on sweats with a tank top and one of my daddy's sweaters. I looked horrible today and the big pain in my chest wasnt helping me. i dragged myself down stairs to see Brady wasnt up yet nor was Collin. I sighed as i curled up in the arm rest of the sofa. i let a small sob escape my lips as tears again started to fall. how i was gonna last the day, no one knows. there was a small flash of silver in my backyard and i sighed and closed my eyes trying not to cry. a guy has never effected me this much before and i was trying not to let it. I must have stayed there with my eyes tightly shut because i felt two warm hands touch me. i opened my eyes to see the faces of Collin and Brady looking at me worried. I gave them a weak smile before getting off the sofa. Brady pushed me back down and said "your staying home today. you dont look too good" i tried to get up again but Collin pushed me down and said "stay" i rolled my eyes at them but hugged them. They hugged me back before heading off to school. I sat there staring at the wall, i was never emotinal. the only person who i was emotional about was dad. I hated Paul for doing this to me, what am i saying i cant hate Paul for some reason. I sighed as i got up, No i wont be the type of girl who crys over a guy. I wont be the type of girl who got her heart broken and crys days apon days. i wont be that girl who is a lifeless shell over one guy. its not like hes the love of my life who died. gosh i hated those types of girls (not trying to offend anyone). I grabbed a Four loko from the stash that Paul had in my room. I started taking a few swings of it walking back down the stairs and out in the backyard. I sat on the grass still drinking looking around. I got up leaving the can on the floor and running into my house to get my camera. I smiled as i took pictures of the sky and a picture of the can. I heard someone aproching me but i didnt care as i looked down at the floor. I smiled for some reason but i felt the tears coming, i turned around feeling the persons body heat. i looked up into the hazel eyes of Paul.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay to clear things up. **

**Paul phased after having a fight with Alex over Alex getting mad about a hickey. **

**Alex went on a walk out in the dark, and Paul was on patrol that night, so seeing Alex walking through the woods and on the beach alone at night he got scared because he likes her and is worried about her. He goes to tell her to go home and to stay out of the woods and be careful. When he looks into her eyes he imprints on her, Alex is pulled in and dosnt know what shes doing, all she knows is she cant think about anything but Paul. When Jared came out talking about Sam being mad, Alex thought Paul had just used her and when he didnt get what he wanted but passed a class he dropped her like a twig and went for another girl named Sam. So she got mad and due to the imprint she wasnt mad at him or about anything just she felt betrayed. Alex had never been emotinal before because her father thought her how to be strong, the imprint broke that. cleared up?**

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 8: Paul ? Mother ? Hank ? whaaat ?

"Paul?" i asked, he chuckled slightly and said "no your grandpa". I smiled at him and he smiled down at me before sitting next to me. i found my self leaning my head on his shoulder and me starting to cry. He pulled me onto his lap and just held me not saying one word. i tried to push away from him but he held me tighter and i started getting intoxicated by his smell. I finally said "Paul, go back to your new girl, she will be mad" Paul started laughing while rubbing circles on my back, the vibration of his chest made me giggle a little. He pressed his lips to my hair and said "Alex, oh my Alex. Sam is not a girl. Sam is a guy i work for. Sam Uley." my mouth dropped and i started apoligizing. He shook his head and said into my hair "Alex, its okay. you didnt know, but please dont run off from me again" i nodded and hugged him tighter. It might have been the four loko or just Paul being there i dont know what it was but i didnt wanna let go of him. i felt Paul smile and he kissed my head, "This your camera?" he asked. i mhmed and before i knew it a flash went off. i looked to where the camera was and Paul was trying to take a picture. he turned the camera so he could see the picture and it came out good. I smiled as i looked at it, Paul was making a face and my face was buried into his chest. it was funny and weird but it was perfect. Just then i realized something, Paul was shirtless. I looked at his chest and where my hands layed on his forarm. i smiled slightly and Paul being Paul noticed and said "ah, like what you see?" i shook my head before getting up and grabbing the Four loko. he grabbed it from me and spilled it. i glared at him and said "what was that for!" he shrugged and got off the ground. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. "Alex" "hmmm?" "can we forget about the whole dumb fight and everything?" he said. i nodded and hugged him "of course Paul".

We both walked into the house and he asked me "Why arent you in school?" i shrugged. He rolled his eyes at me as i ploped down on the sofa and turned on the tv. He sat down on the other side so i layed down and proped my legs on his lap. He gave me a look and i shrugged at him. He said "Alex, your feet are stinky" i rolled my eyes "your a bad liar Paul" he laughed and said "no, im a heck of a good liar!" "yeah what ever makes you happy" He opened his mouth but closed it with a smile. I raised an eyebrow but turned my attention back to the tv.

We spent the time till the afternoun just watching tv and talking here and there. It was like everything that happened before was forgoten. I smiled at him as i got up "hungry?" but right before he could answer i said "of course you are". he smiled at me and got off the sofa. i started walking and he grabbed me carring me bridel style to the kitchen. i rolled my eyes at him and pushed him slightly, but he didnt move so i huffed and went to put mac n cheese in the microwave. it was one of those that are already cooked just needed to be heated.

once it was done me and Paul started to eat but he ended up raiding me fridge because he finished and was still hungry. so as i sat on the counter watching him inhale his food like there was no tomorrow i thought how natural this felt. Paul and me had a rough time but i dont know. he was like a drug or something? i dont know what it was but i just, ugh i dont know how to explain it. Paul started smirking and said "you know you just talked your thoughts" i gasped and covered my mouth and jumped off the counter trying to run away. Paul seeing so grabbed me by my waist and ended up getting me on his lap. He smiled at me and said "its alright Alex, you know you cant hide those feelings for me" i shook my head my hands still over my mouth and he smirked even more "oh Paul, your heads screaming. Kiss me now! i want you ! i need you ! i love you!" i glared at him biting down on my hand from saying something. His smirk got even bigger and he said "oh Paul, Paulll! hmmm! your sexy body, oh i just wanna run my hands down your ripped chest. oh how i wanna run my hands through your sexy hair-" before he could go on i finally unclasped my mouth and said "its sad you think that highly of yourself. your not all that sexy. matter of fact your butt ugly, i dont see why girls like you i said smiling at him. He rolled his eyes "oh Paul, i wanna-" "OH SHUT UP!" i yelled and he started to laugh. i rolled my eyes at him and said "your an ass" he just smiled at me before pushing me off his lap and started to eat again. i gasped at him and he flashed me a quick smile before going back to his food.

i got off the floor and flicked his ear. He turned his and looked at me with the fork still in his mouth. i smiled at him and flicked his nose, he just glared at me chewed his food and set the fork down. "Alex, go sleep or something" he said. "alright, Paul" i said as i started making my way to my room. Paul started to whine a little and i laughed as i closed the door in my room. I put on my ipod on the speakers and it started to play "hate that i love you" Rihana ft. Ne-Yo. I smiled and stripped to change into boyfriend shorts and a tanktop. as i was slipping the tank top on i heard the door open and i screamed pulling the shirt down. Paul's laugh echoed throughout the room and i turned around to glare at him. he smiled at me and i went under the covers and yawned. He handed me milk and i drank it before laying down on the bed and moved my hands telling him to come into the bed. He smiled at me and shut the lights before coming under the covers with me. this was natural for us and it didnt feel akward at all to us. I snuggled closer to his heat and i took in his sent. his arms sank around me and he kissed the top of my head. i shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

i woke up to a flash, i looked at what happened to see Kim was at my house and she was looking at me in awe. i remembered where i was, i was in Pauls embrace. Paul was under me and i was curld on his chest his arms around me holding me tightly. i looked at his face and i saw him smirking at me. i rolled my eyes at him and smacked his chest. He shrugged his shoulders and i got off him "whats up kim?" i said. she put the camera back on my bedside table and said "i brought you your homework. Brady is down stairs with Collin and your moms gonna be here in like an hour?" i groaned hearing she was coming today. My fingers were laced with Pauls and he was rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I smiled at Kim slightly and said "thanks kimmie. can you stay for dinner?" Kim shook her head and said "my parents wanna go out somewhere today. i would if i could. i just came to drop off your homework. but i came here like an hour ago?" i gasped and Kim giggled "yeah, i was mostly down stairs knowing you were sleeping so i played a few video games. lost track of time" i smiled at her and let go of Paul's hand and reached my arms out to hug her. She leaned and hugged me before whispering in my ear "told you so" i glared at her and she shrugged before rushing out the room. I layed back down on the pillow and turned my head towards Paul. He turned his towards mine and he had a smile on his face "i love this" i raised an eyebrow at him and i traced small patterns on his chest "like what?" "this, waking up with you in my arms" he replied. i smiled at him and he kissed my head, "lets head down now shall we?" i nodded my head and said "i gotta changed first". Paul stood there and waited, i glared at him and pointed at the door "out Paul" "fine" he mummbled.

after i changed into skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said "what you lookin at!" i walked out of the room where Paul was leaning on the wall. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand walking down the stairs with him. I made it to the bottom of the stairs to see Brady and Collin playing video games. i smiled at them and said "hey guys!" they paused their games and looked at me. Brady went into full glare mode and started asking questions about Paul being in the house. and i laughed at him and said "calm down Brady, Paul's just my friend. He showed up while i was outside crying" Brady gave a sharp nod before un-pausing his video game. i went in the kitchen and started making Dinner. I was making stake and mashed potatos with Paul's help. because i was not that much of a good cook. 3O minutes passed by too quickly and the doorbell rang and you heard someone try to open the door. it was not possible because i had changed the locks a few months ago. I smiled and Paul shook his head his hand went to hold mine. i smiled at him and we walked into the hallway to see my mother a women of 5feet 5inches with ravin black hair and brown eyes. She had a thin line on her face as she hugged Brady. Collin stood awkwardly and then he saw me and Paul he came and stood near us. I smiled at Collin and Mother let go of brady.

She looked at me and said simply "Alexa" "mother" i responded. She then looked at Collin and smiled at him before going to hug him. Collin hugged her back but slowly like he wasnt sure. mother looked at me and then saw Paul and me holding hands. she shook her head at me and said "did you get knocked up? you do look like your gaining weight, and i know for sure you dont got guy friends or boyfriends, must be the only reason why hes staying" i grinted my teeth and i heard Paul growl i felt him shake. i rubbed circles on his hand and he calmed down a little. I smiled at mother and said "mother this is Paul. Paul this is my mother" Paul nodded his head and mother raised and eyebrow "i dont like him" she said. "you dont have to" i replied.

She glared at me before walking past me and into the living room. "what have you done to this place!" she gasped. i chuckled and said "i changed it around to fit mine and brady's life style". Brady and Collin hadnt said anything yet. She turned around as i walked into the living room with all three guys in tow. "diners ready mom" Brady said. Mother nodded and headed into the kitchen. she sat down on a seat and i grabbed Pauls hand and sat with him next to me. Paul smiled at me and Brady sat on the other side with Colin. Mother was at the head of the table. we started to dig in, well everyone exept her who was watching Paul, Brady, and Colin closley. they all had extra food on their plates and were eating it like they never ate before. "they eat mother, im not cruel. i feed Brady three times a day and gave him snacks. he is just hitting a growth spurt right now" She shook her head like she didnt believe me, and just then i heard a male voice call out mothers name "Amy?" She called back "in here Hank. down the hall and the first right". we listended to the footsteps that came this way and a man about my mothers height walked in. his hair was short and he had muddy brown eyes. he wore dress pants and a botton down shirt. he saw the only empty chair being inbetween me Paul and Collin. "Children, and guest this is my boyfriend Hank, Hank these are my children sitting next to me Brady and Alexa". Hank smiled at us and then looked at Paul and Colin. I spoke up "this is Paul, my friend. and Colin is Brady's best friend". Hank smiled and shook hands with Paul and Colin.

We ate in mostly silance and i could tell Hank felt the tension in the house. After everyone finished dinner and mother and Hank went to put their things in the guestroom. I made the masterbed room into a room to remember dad. My room was big and so was Brady's. the guestroom was smaller then the other bedrooms. I was putting away the dishes and talking to Paul about Jared when his phone rang. He growled and went to answer it "hello?...Oh hey Sam...Before you get mad i was with Alex all day...Yeah Sam i thought Jared told you...Can i do over time tomorrow? or something?...Alright, Bye" and then he hung up. i smiled at him and said "you missed work today?" Paul nodded and came to me. He got close to my face and i almost leaned in but i grabbed the soap bubbles and smacked his face with it. His mouth dropped open in shock but he smirked before grabbing a handful and rubbing it on my chin. I grabbed some more and rubbed it over his whole face. He grabbed a handful and dumped it on my head. i gasped and started splashing him, he looked at me qouestionly and i stopped and said "sorry, no dont wet Alex" Paul started laughing and i smacked him with the wooden spoon, "i didnt mean it like that!" He chuckled and said "you sure?" i glared at him and went back to finishing the last dish.

After the dishes were done and put away me and Paul went into my room. i didnt wanna talk to Hank or mother tonight and Paul was my only excuse. Colin had to go home so Brady locked himself in his room so he could do his "homework" hmmm... more like play video games. I smiled as Paul TRIED to help me with my homework. well the meaning of try for Paul is sit back on my spinny chair and eat cheetos while i lay on my bed trying to do my trig homework. I smiled at Paul as i finished my last peice of homework and i proped my elbows so i was able to lift my head. Paul smiled at me and he moved the chair so he was infront of my bed. I rolled my eyes at him and said "thanks for the help" "no problem, that was the hardest thing for me to do" i laughed and said "what eating cheetos and watching me?" he shook his head and said "staying there and not kissing you" I bit my lip and he smiled and leaned in. i found myself leaning in.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so thats the end of chapter 8. um, if you have questions and want them to be answered right away PM me? but yeah. um summary pretty much?<strong>

**Paul was passing by Alex's house when he spots Alex crying and drinking, so he comes to comfort her knowing he was the cause of the pain. Alex finally gives in to Paul and realizes shes being stupid about the Sam thing. Her and Paul spent a day together like they used to but this time without Junior. Soon Alex and Paul fall asleep together and Kim wakes them up. Alex's mom comes home from being gone for almost a year. Alex and her mom have tension that will never be fixed. there was tension after Brady was born. Later you will find out what happened when Alex talks to Paul about it. Well anyway Alex's mom who we learn to be named Amy brings in her new boyfriend Hank. Alex's mother thinks Alex and Paul are just together because Alex is pregnant but thinks Paul will leave her when he find out Alex is well stuff. At the end Paul finally tells Alex he wants to kiss her and will they kiss? or will they never get that kiss but this time without the aid of Beer?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So i havnt been able to update as quick as i had hoped. but this past week i had some problems with my two best friends. they had broken up and i was dealing with them. this chapter was to be done yesterday or monday but ive been manly busy trying to study for my regents. if you didnt know im a freshmen in highschool so im trying to take this all serious. ill probably be updating mostly in like a week time difference. i hope not but ive just gotten into the swing of playing handball again and i wont be sitting home a lot. sorry guys ! and plus my Uncles health problem is starting to effect me just about everyday ! **

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 9: Imprint love

"OH MY GOD!" Brady's shocked voice yelled out. Me and Paul pulled away before our lips could touch and i looked at the door to see Brady staring shocked. I heard four foot steps come to my bedroom and now everyone was standing at the door. I bit back a laugh and Paul was leaning back in the chair trying to hold back a smile. "what happened?" Hank asked looking worried, Brady started to laugh a little and said "oh nothing, just i thought no one was in the room" mother shook her head before grabbing Hanks hand and dragging him back to their room. I smiled at Brady waving to him. Brady and i got up and closed the door. i turned around and Paul was smiling like a fool. I walked to him and poked his head "what you smiling about?" i asked. He grabbed my hand and he got up from the chair "this" he said before capturing my lips with his.

The kiss was slow and showed me how much he felt about me. we pulled away when my phone started ringing. I groaned and went to answer it "WHAT!" i yelled into it mad at the person for breaking the kiss. Paul laughed and i glared at him making him shut up. Kim's voice rang through the phone "someone seems mad? mother?" i shook my head and i realized she couldnt see so i said "no, but go on you need to have a reason for calling me". Kim laughed and said "oh, just telling you tomorrow is Friday, and that means tomorrow is movie night..." I started to smile like a maniac and said "OH MY GOD! i so call the movie this night" "you forgot didnt you? that it was friday tomorrow?" kim asked. "yeah, was caught up in something.." "or someone" "NO!" "PAUL! TELL HIM I SAY HII! bye now" she hung up.

Paul smiled at me and asked "so whats up?" i shook my head and said "tomorrows movie night with Kim" he nodded and then sat down on my bed grabbing my phone from next to him. He started touching it and playing around with it. i didnt both to ask him what he was doing. He smirked at something and i had to ask "Paul what are you doing?" He quickly said "nothing!" and i crawled next to him and looked at the screen. there was a going through my photots and he had gotten up to the photos of me at the beach with Brady during spring break last year.

Paul gave me back my phone and kissed my check before getting up and going through my things. I Jumped on his back from the bed when his hands reached for my underwear drawer. Paul laughed and started to spin around, i screamed lightly and he set me down gentley. i glared at him or tried to while i was trying to walk. He held me steady and i smiled at him. He grabbed my face and pulled me in for another kiss. but this one also ended too soon. Because there was a knock at my door. i sighed and Paul broke the kiss and went to go sit on my bed while i answered the door. On the other side of my door stood Hank. "yes?" i asked, he smiled at me and said "It's getting late, dont you think Paul should be going home now?". I laughed and said "nope" before closing the door and turning back to Paul. i locked the door and went to sit on his lap. He held my hand and sighed "i think i should go, mom's probably home" i nodded at him and kissed him one last time. the kiss yet again ended all to quickly and Pul left.

I went to bed with a smile on my face. The next morning i woke and smiled, i opened my window wide and did my morning routine. I was wearing sweetpants that said "LA PUSH" down the side. I wore a black tank top and my black bra showed. I walked down the stairs meeting Brady who was in the kitchen eating his cereal. Hank was in the Kitchen reading something from his laptop im guessing. I grabbed fresh waffles that Brady had put in the toaster for me. I chewed on them and Hank smiled at me "You guys want me to drop you off?" i shook my head and finished my milk before answering "Um, Hank i'm 17, i can drive" Hank nodded and smiled before going back to his laptop.

Me and Brady left and i picked up Colin today. "So Colin guess what" Brady had said just as Colin sat in the back with him. "What?" Colin asked, Brady replied "you struck out, my sister is offically off the market" Colin gasped "NO WAY! WHO TOOK HER FROM ME!" I laughed at them and said "Paul, now shut up and do some last minute homework why dont you?" The guys ended up playing chicken but had hardly started the game before we came into the parking lot. They both jumped out and ran for the school. i sighed and found Kim in the big crowd. I hugged her almost squeezing her to death, and she gave me a funny look. "Me, and Paul kissed" i said. Kim squealed and the whole school looked at her, she started to blush and i said "nothing to see here!" before everyone turned back around. I smiled at her and nodded. She then smiled and started gushing about how we should go on dates and where and all this stuff. I covered her mouth and said "shut up Kimmie we not even offical" "YET" she added. i rolled my eyes and she smiled. Next thing i knew i saw darkness and some deep voice said "Guess Who" I shrugged and tried to wiggel free. I was then picked up and i started to scream.

I was set on my feet and was facing Paul now. i smiled at him and hugged em. I noticed the whole school looking at us now. i smiled and Paul kissed me. I heared the whispers but i didnt care. I pulled away from Paul and looked at Kim but she was tottaly lost in Jared's eyes. I smiled at them and Paul noticed, he started to laugh before slinging his arm around my waist and walking with me to the school.

I sighed as Paul held my hand while walking to lunch. Kimmie was in a deep conversation with Jared, it was cute but she acted like i wasnt even there when i called her. Paul chuckled at me before pulling me him and kissing me. I griddaly asked for more and Paul stuck his tounge in my mouth. i loved the kiss but it broke when Kim finally noticed "OH MY GOD ALEX!". me and Paul both glared at her and she started saying "Lets go to the movie theaters ! we can bring the guys with us !" i glared at her harder before Jared finally said something "um Kim, you just ruinded their moment" Kim gasped and started to say sorry. I smiled at her and said "its alright kimmie" "yeah you just ruined a good amazing kiss but its alright !" Paul grumbled. i elbowed him and he smiled at me and we started walking Pauls arms around my from behind me.

We came into to lunch room and people were looking at us i smiled at all of them before going on line and grabbing stuff to eat. Kim being Kim and not wanting to have a guy watch her while she eats didnt get anything until Jared told her to. I giggled as she only got an apple until Jared took a burger and dumped it on her plate and took all these other foods and dumped it. We sat down and i started to dig into my food and Kim looked at me in horror while Paul started eating like he usally does. Jared stopped eating and looked at Kim, and started laughing. i put my burger down and whiped the conor of my mouth, "kimmie its not nice to stare" "but Alexaaa, its not good to eat like that! you not lady like at all!" i started laughing "Kim when have i ever been lady like?" Kim looked deep deep in thought and then she shook her head sadly. Paul and Jared chuckled a little at that and i said "thought so". I countined to eat and Jared ended up convincing Kim to eat. Oh how i love Jared. Paul smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. "am i that short that you can kiss me head?" i asked. "Nope, im just way taller then you" he replied and i huffed.

After school Kim and me went to my house and she started getting ready for a movie that was hours away. i ended up stoping her when she started to try and go through my things. Kimmie ended up sitting down in the living room watching Brady play video games with you. i hadnt even notice Mother or Hank not home until it was 5 and they had come through the door. Hank smiled at us and mother glared, "what are you guys doing here! didnt i tell you guys i dont want no video games in this house!" she roared. i laughed and said "daddy let us before, and they have always been here and they will always stay" She opened her mouth to say something but stomped towards me and slaped me. I got up my whole body filled with rage i was glaring her down and she said "your to scared to do it" i started chuckling evily and i punched her. Thats when Brady and Kim ran to hold me back and Hank ran to my mother who was stumbling back. "dont you ever fucking touch me, or tell me what to do in my damn house" i said before going upstairs with Kim behind me. I sat down on my bed and Brady came in, he closed the door behind him and came to me trying to look at my face. Kim had put an ice pack over it and Brady was trying to get it off. Her fake nails had cut into my skin and my check was stinging. I yelped when Brady touched my check, i was used to this but its been a while so maybe not.

The pain eased up but the cut stayed. Kim couldnt cover it up do to the fact that it stung putting anything over it. I had put on a black tank top and gray V-neck with washed out jeans and my gray convers. Kim was wearing a yellow V-neck with a light jacket and dark blue jeans with her black and white nikes. The doorbell rang and i ran to answer it, Brady was spending the night at Colins because i didnt trust mother to be in the house with Brady alone. I swung open the door and Paul was standing there smiling at me with Jared behind him. i gave Paul a kiss and he noticed the cut when i moved away from the kiss to turn to Kim and tell her to grab her bag. Paul said "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" i turned to him and said nothing trying to cover it with my hand. Paul removed my hand and Jared was looking me over. Kim finally spoke up "Her mom slapped her causing that..." I tried to giggled at out Pauls shaking frame. He calmed a little with me there i guess but yeah. Paul growled "this the first time?" i shook my head no. Paul started to shake, Jared grabbed kim and told us he'd meet us at the movies. I nodded and I grabbed Paul's hand leading him towards the beach. Paul sighed "how long?" i started to tear up a little and said "from the day dad died and she moved in" Paul started to shake like crazy "FOUR FRAEKING YEARS HAS SHE HARMED YOU!" i nodded and started to cry a little but then i bit my lip. Paul came to me still shaking a little and tried to comfort me. I gave em a weak smile and he shook his head. I kissed em and said "Paul, i love you" Paul's mouth fell open and then he closed it opening it again to say "i love you too Alex, more then you know. your my world, and i cant stand to see you like this" I started to beam with joy then i scowled. Paul looked at me funny and i said "now my i love you seems stupid" He chuckled and kissed me. "now i understand why there is that tension with your mom" "yeah, im just glad i punched her!" i almost yelled. Paul started laughing "ah, thats my girl!" i smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Alex..." "hmmm?" "be my girlfriend?" "yes Paul. if youd be my boyfriend" He chuckled at my answer and rubbed circles on the back of my hands.

this moment was perfect and i never ever wanted it to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY for posting this late ! School and home have been busy busy busy for Regents are coming next week and then im leaving for Europe on June 29, ill tru updating over the summer but im not sure. So again sorry. here is chapter 1O. hope you like it :]  
>- <strong>

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 1O: Dinner and a worried Kim

Me and Paul finally got to the movies and Kim had texted me the name of the movie her and Jared were watching. Me and Paul got tickets for it and rushed in just as it started. We found Kim and Jared in the back, i smiled as we sat down next to them.

The movie went peacefully and it wasnt a horror or action. it was a freaking chick flick! i just glared at the screen the whole time. As we walked out Paul had his arm slung over my shoulder and i was mocking the movie. Kim was glaring at me and trying to walk away faster while Jared chuckled but kept in pace with Kim. "aw Kimmie you know you love mee!" i said, Kim turned around and said "Gr your right" and she hugged me. I smiled and said "YUP! like always!" Kim shook her head before going back to Jared. I giggled at them and Paul said "whos hungry i know i am" i looked up at him and smiled "lets go grab something to eat". Paul's face beamed and we walked in the other diraction from Kim and Jared who were to busy talking to each other. Me and Paul walked into the nearest Dinner and sat down in a booth. the waiter came soon and gave us the list of dinner foods they had.

Saw i scanned the paper Paul already had put the paper down. i rolled my eyes at him and then i put mine down. I smiled at him and we talked lightly about our favorite stuff. The waiter who happened to be a girl named Jennie asked us what he wanted. Paul smiled at me and i said "can i get the Chicken brest with rice and a salad" she nodded and quickly wrote it down. Paul then said "can i get some burgers" she looked at him and said "how many" "4 would do" Her mouth dropped for a second but she wrote it down and went to place our orders. I smiled at Paul and he held my hand above the table. My phone buzzed form where i put it on the table. I picked it up to see who was calling and it was Kim. i ignored the call but then i got a text.  
><em>'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IM WORRIED! YOU AND PAUL HAVE BEEN MISSING! DID SOMEONE TAKE YOU GUYS? IS IT WHY YOUR NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE! OMG ARE YOU AND PAUL DOING IT?' <em>

I laughed and showed Paul the text. He grabbed my phone and started to text back. I waited for him to finish while drumming on the table with my two fingers. Paul smiled and put the phone next to my fingers. I picked it up to read the text and he had wrote:

_'hey kim, you kinda killing our little alone time. I just put the protection on! now you killed the mood! Ahhh ! shes getting dressed. Thanks so much Kim! Nah, Just kiding we at this Diner. Alex and me eating Dinner'_

Kims reply:

_'OMG PAUL DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! MY ALEX IS STILL A VARGIAN! :O PAUL DONT YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! what diner are you guys at?'_

i answered back with:

_' Lmao oh kimmie :') but like we at this Diner i dont know whats its called or where it is! foods here bye !' _

i had just sent the text in time for the food to come. As soon as the waiter put our food down Paul started to dig in making me giggle. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled and started to eat also but slower, way slower. When Paul had finished his food he was waiting for me to finish. We hadnt talked while he ate, reason i was scared he'd chock. We started to have small convoersations before the front of the Diner door opened to revel Jared who had a big smirk on his face. Paul growled while i groanded as Jared made his way towards us. I stopped eating my food and Paul glared at him "what you want?" he asked. Jared smiled and said "Kim's getting very impatiant she knows you guys wont wanna walk home". I rolled my eyes and Paul answered "we will walk Jared, now go away" I smiled and nodded. Jared rolled his eyes and walked out the Diner. I giggled before digging in again. "Oh how Jared annoys me sometimes" Paul had said. I smiled and said "oh leave him, hes your best friend am i right?" Paul nodded and drank up the last bit of this drink. I finished up my food and drink, Paul called the waiter over and asked for our bill. I started to pull out my wallet when it came but Paul was quicker then me looking at the amount and placed the money on the table. I growled at him after the waiter took the bill. I got up and walked outside with Paul right behind me. I sighed "why didnt you let me pay?" Paul shrugged and said "our first date, i pay" I shook my head and said "Paul money is nothing to me" Paul shurgged again and grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. We swung our hands out and i couldnt help the smile on my face. Paul looked at me and i asked him "Paul, how come ive never met your mom?" Paul frowned and said "i dont want you to" "Please Paul, why not?" i asked. He sighed "Alex, my moms never home and when she is shes either drunk, high or with a guy" I frowned "thats not good Paul" "you think i dont know that? i try to keep my sister away from home, thank god for my aunt" I turned to him "your aunt?" "yeah my aunt Lillian watchs my baby sister Emma" I smiled and said "I wanna meet your sister" He shrugged "tomorrow?" i nodded and He turned me bringing me into a kiss. I smiled into the kiss before we pulled apart and i had the biggest smile on my face. We finally got home having small coversations about nothing really. He walked me up to my door and i kissed him goodnight. when we pulled apart Paul gave me another kiss and told me to be careful before turning around to leave. i watched him go down my steps and cross the street.

I couldnt wipe the smile off my face as i stepped inside my house. It was now 11pm so i made my way upstairs and got changed. I heard mom and Hank in their room and i shuddered. So i packed my things and called Paul. "Hello, Alex anything wrong?" "no im just wondering can i like spend the night cuz mom and Hank are..." i heard Paul chuckle and say "Ill be right over then, my moms not home tonight and Emma's at aunt Lillian's house" i smiled into the phone before saying "thanks" and hanging up. I grabbed my bag and walked outside waiting for Paul. He finally came in his car and i hoped in. He laughed at me and i glared at him. I turned on the radio and Carrie Underwoods song 'Just a dream' played through the radio. i smiled at this song and Paul made a face. I giggled and twirled my fingers on the dash bored thinking about me and Paul. Paul watched me and i smiled at him. But my mind switched from me and Paul together to my dad. I started to tear up, and then i just broke down and cried. Paul stopped the car and got out. he came to my side opened the door and lifted me up before sitting and putting me on his lap. i cried into his chest and he just rubbed my back not saying anything.

After i finally stopped crying Paul asked me if im better. i simply nodded and he got out the car putting me back in my seat before going back to his side of the car and driving to his house. When we got there it was a very small house. it was one story and looked like it only held 3 rooms. I walked down the small stone path where the grass looks cut and neat but it was unkept in a way. We got to his door and it looked beat down, Paul grabbed the nob shaking it once before pushing the door open. I walked in and i could smell the achohal and drugs. i looked at Paul and he gave me a weak smile. I turned back around and the Kitchen was with the living room. it all looked as if it was tried to keep neat but was impossible. i saw beer bottles and ciggerets all over the tables and floor. The sofa was barley standing and there was no tv. Paul walked me down the hall were there was only 3 doors. He opened one door and it suppose it is his room. Inside there was one lamp that looked like it lit up the whole room. the window had a crack in it. there was no curtins and his floor crecked when you walked on it. his bed was a small bed that looked like it hardly fit him and it looked ready to bust. His dresser was very old looking. I looked at him and he shrugged, I went to sit on his bed and there was a spring that was almost coming out. "Paul" i started to say but Paul then said "i know Alex, its a bad place. ive grown up here. i- i know you might not like im the guy with no money" i laughed and said "Paul, i love you and money dosnt matter. hm, This bed-" Paul chuckled and jumped on it wrapping his arms around me putting me on top of him. I smiled down at him and he smiled up at me. i leaned in and kissed him before getting off of him and grabbing my bag. he got out of the room and i went away from the window and changed. I put on my pajama shorts and a tank top. i had taken off my bra cuz Kim had told me a few days back it was good to do that. i didnt believe her though. I called Paul back and he came in. He smiled at me and went to lay down on his bed. He was wearing only his boxers which didnt surprise me no more. He looked at me and his mouth opened. i smiled at him and went to lay down next to him almost falling off so he pulled me onto his chest where i layed there. he groaned for a second and then he smiled. i closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up to Paul's hands rubbing circles on my exposed back. I smiled and opened my eyes. Paul had his eyes closed but i could tell he was awake. His face was so calm it made my smile even wider. Paul opened his eyes and just as he did we heard the front door open and then bang closed. Pauls eyes grew wide and he started to shake. I looked at him and i got off him and stod. He got up and went to his drawer grabbing a pair of shorts. He walked out of the room and before he did he told me to change. I quickly changed into booty shorts and a gray tank top and black bra. I walked out of Paul's room and looked down the hall to see Paul was there talking to a women smoking something. I stopped in my tracks but the women looked up with me, her eyes blood shot. a ciggeret hanging in her mouth, her eyes were showing with i dont give a damn. She opened her mouth taking the ciggeret into two of her fingers. I gluped and then smiled at her. She turned back to Paul and opened her mouth and said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry ive been very busy ! but heres chapter 11 ! enjoy ! **

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 11: Cuts and Muffins

_Last time :_

_I walked out of Paul's room and looked down the hall to see Paul was there talking to a women smoking something. I stopped in my tracks but the women looked up with me, her eyes blood shot. a ciggeret hanging in her mouth, her eyes were showing with i dont give a damn. She opened her mouth taking the ciggeret into two of her fingers. I gluped and then smiled at her. She turned back to Paul and opened her mouth and said._

She opened her mouth and said "Who the fuck is this Paul? did i tell you that you could bring a girl in while im out? or while im here? i dont want no girls in this house! you better be using protection!" I bit down on my lip, as Paul sighed and said "Mom, this is Alex, Alex this is my mom" I put out my hand and she just looked at it with disgust "when you moving on to the next one Paul? this is what your 1OOth one?" I bit my lip a little harder as i dropped my hand and Paul clentched and un-clentched his fists. He was breathing heavy and was shaking, "Mom, im sticking to her. She is my world" She snorted and said "exactly what your father said" Paul then finally turned around and walked back into his room slamming the door. i heard something collide with something hard and a "shit" from Paul. i ran after him into his room openning the door to see he was fumming and then he punched the wall, it ws the second time he did that because there was a hole in the wall close by. i said "Paul, stop please" and he looked to mad. He was shaking the the point of not stopping and i heard the front door open and close. Paul turned around and saw me in the room, he growled and snarled. he bared his teeth at me in the most animalistic way and i walked back wards until my back was pressed up against the cool wall.

Paul was breathing heaveir and he screamed "ALEX GO! LEAVE! PLEASE! GO AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" i stepped to him and he screamed at me again. I froze in my spot as Paul turned into this gaint gray wolf. His claws reached out nearly touching me, his eyes blazing mad. I gasped and the wolf other wise known as Paul ran straight towards me. i screamed at the top of my lungs "PAUL!" and the wolf stopped just before it ramed into the wall. He turned his head for a split second looking into my eyes. He whimpered and jumped out the window shattering it. Glass peices flew all over the place and a few cut me. i stood frozen now, my arms and legs bleeding. I just stood there before falling on the floor crying. I wrapped myself up into a ball my back pressed into the wall. I kept crying and bleeding.

I dont know how long i stood there but my arms and legs were stained red from the blood. A figure had come into the room and i heard the figure say something. i couldnt comprahend the words it was saying. I felt warm arms pick me up and carry me, i started to lose my sight. all i saw was fuzz. then i blacked out.

i woke up in a small bedroom. the walls were pale white and in the cornor stood a table with a lamp. the bed i was sleeping on was a twin bed and was very comfy. The lights were dangling from the ceiling but when i looked to long my eyes started to hurt and i got a massive head ache. The small wooden door opened, in the doorway stood a young woman with three long scars reaching from her eye all the way down passed her coller bone. i didnt bother to look at the scars longer then two seconds. i looked her in the eye with confusion. She smiled at me and came up to me. she had a wet cloth in her hand and she smiled warmly at me. "you must be wondering who i am and wher you are. well im Emily Young and your at the home of mine and my fiancee" i smiled at her and said "how did you find me?" she smiled and started dabbing the cloth on my forehead. "My fiancee is friends with Paul hun" i frowned at Paul and tears pricked in my eyes. Emily moved some stray strands of hair and gently wiped a stray tear from my face. I smiled at her and sat up, she opened her mouth to say something but i cut her off "Emily, Paul..." "is a wolf? yeah i know" she finished. i gasped, so it wasnt a bad dream. She smiled at me and said "yeah thats why him and Jared werent in school for so long" i nodded and soaked this in. So the leagens that daddy told me as bedtime stories were true. and i was dating a worrior of this tribe, a wolf, a protecter. i smiled at that then flinched. Emily smiled at me and asked "you hungry?" all i could do was nod my head before we both got up and she led me down stairs.

i walked into a small living room that was conected to the kitchen but separated by a small wall, it had a empty space where a door should be. Emily went to the stove and pulled out a try full of muffins. I felt my mouth water from just looking at them and smelling the Blueberry muffins. Emily smiled and laughed a little before setting the tray infront of me. She went into the fridge as i started to take a bite out of the first muffin. She poured milk into a glass and set it infront of me. As soon as i finished my first muffin in a nice not awkward silance a tall buff shirtless man walked it. He had a huge smile on his face when he saw Emily. It clicked to me this was her Fiancee Sam. Emily got up and embraced him, He kissed her down her face where her scars were before capturing her kiss. i had to awe, so as i let the aww leave my mouth i quickly clapped my hand over my mouth. They broke apart and Emily blushed while giggling. Sam smiled at me then frowned, He stood there looking at me before finally speaking "your Alex right?" i simply nodded my head and he then went on and said "So, what happened before that window broke from those darn trees" i laughed and started to chock on my muffin. Emily and Sam went into panic mood and Emily shoved the milk towards me and i gulped it down. The muffin then left my throat and i tried to breath normally again. Emily kept rubbing my back while i tried to breath.

Sam startd to say sorry, i finally got my breath back and said "its alright sam! and No tree broke my glass, im not stupid Sam. Paul turned into a wolf, the legends are true. and your a wolf" Sam smiled and said "your one smart cookie, now im surprised you didnt go off screaming and running" I laughed and said "what for? I think its pretty cool, i was just upset last night because of what happened" Sam nodded and said "yeah i saw it in Paul's thoughts" i raised an eyebrow at him and he started to explain how when in they become wolves they can read each others thoughts and thats how they talk to each other. I nodded through the though explanation and smiled "thats so cool! Grr you guys are so lucky for being wolves" Sam looked shocked and shook his head. "Alex, we chase Vampires. And no not the ones like in the movies, these Vampires yes suck human blood, but they dont burn to death in sun light... they sparkel" I started to laugh and Sam went on "these Vampires have red eyes, well the ones who drink human blood. there is some who drink animal blood. these Vampires are very strong and are not allowed on our land. you know the Cullens?" i nodded hearing about . "well they are Vampires" I gasped "but dosnt work around blood!" Sam nodded and said "his family are Animal drinkers, is able to not drink Human blood because he was a vampire for very very long" i nodded my head and said "wow" Sam laughed and nodded. Emily shook her head and said "i worry about these boys" I smiled and said "i would to, Sam who else is a wolf" Sam smiled and said "its just me, Paul, and Jared" I gasped at Jared and Sam chuckled. Just then Jared came through the door with a frown and shirtless.

"He wont come back, he's running around somewhere but i have no clue where!" Jared practacly yelled. Then his eyes met mine and his eyes grew wide. Sam laughed and said "She knows" "well no shit she knows Paul phased infront of her" Jared replied. I laughed and jumped off the chair to hug Jared. Jared wrapped his arms around me and set me down. I opened my mouth to ask him where Paul was when he said "Paul's running around somewhere he wont show me where" i nodded my head and told him "show Paul this. Paul please come back! im not mad at you or upset or anything. im okay! okay a few bandaids here and there but it will heal! what wont heal is this ache in my heart. So please come back!" Jared chuckled before walking out the door shaking his head.

A few minutes later the door opened and there stood a worried looking Paul. His eyes were blood shot, he had dark circles around his eyes and his mouth was plastered into a frown. his eyes were dull and his hair was all over the place. he wore his shorts like normal and he had a slightly bent over shape now. I ran up to him and jumped on him. He stumbled backwards in surprise and i kissed him. he wrapped his arms around me now and kissed me back. We pulled back and he said "im sorry Alex, i didnt mean for you to find out that way or to hurt you, i was just so mad at my mom-" i shut him up with another kiss and he smiled into this one. I looked up at him and said "Paul its alright, i loved finding out like this!" he chuckled and we noticed everyone finally around us. Emily's face was in pour awe, Jared was wolfing down some muffins and Sam then turned to Paul and told him to tell me about imprinting. Paul grabbed my hand and lead me outside. I smiled at him as he sat me down on the steps of the porch.

Paul went on to tell me "Alex, there is something a wolf does. its called imprinting-" "like leaving a mark?" Paul laughed at that and said "well you could say that, but a mark in the persons heart i guess. like imprinting is when the wolf-guy looks into a girls eyes and feels like hmm, it feels like love at first sight but its way stronger. its not forcing you to love the person, its like the ancesters are telling you 'dude that girl right there is the one your supose to be with!' and yeah" i laughed and kissed his check "im your imprint?" i asked. he simply nodded and i laughed and wrapped my arms around him. He grabbed me and sat me on his lap. i kissed him and when we pulled away i said three simple words that came straight from my heart "i love you"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 enjoy !**

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 12: They are not Monsters

_Last time :_

_"Alex, there is something a wolf does. its called imprinting-" "like leaving a mark?" Paul laughed at that and said "well you could say that, but a mark in the persons heart i guess. like imprinting is when the wolf-guy looks into a girls eyes and feels like hmm, it feels like love at first sight but its way stronger. its not forcing you to love the person, its like the ancesters are telling you 'dude that girl right there is the one your supose to be with!' and yeah" i laughed and kissed his check "im your imprint?" i asked. he simply nodded and i laughed and wrapped my arms around him. He grabbed me and sat me on his lap. i kissed him and when we pulled away i said three simple words that came straight from my heart "i love you"_

Paul's face looked like it could break from the smile on his face. his eyes twinkled with joy and he said "I love you Alex, more then anything in the world. you are my world" I awed and he chuckled. The door opened slightly and you heard Emily scream "JARED! SAM! STOP BEING NOSEY!" Me and Paul laughed and i kissed him. It was sweet and gental. We only pulled away for air and then we went back to kissing, well i went back to kissing Paul simply kept kissing me along my jaw and neck. Jared finally came out and screamed in our ears, causing me to jump in Paul's lap and break the kiss. Paul was glaring daggers at Jared and Jared was laughing.

-One Week Later-

I was sitting in the living room sipping on hot coco while watching Brady play his video games. Mother and Hank came down the stairs. after i punched mother she seemed to try and stay away from me. back then i used to take the beatings now ive changed.

_FLASH BACK:_

_in the cornor of a big living room stood a over skinny little native girl with her hair in pig tails and her eyes blured with tears. she had brusies and marks all along her body. A women with her hair tied into a messy bun was holding a wire and was smacking the girl rapidatly screaming "YOU WHORE! WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD INVITE SOMEONE OVER! WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU TO GO INTO THE PIGGY BANK AND GET SOME FUCKING COINS TO BUY YOUR STUPID ICE CREAM! YOU BITCH! GO TO YOUR DAMN ROOM AND STAY THERE AND YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO EAT OR COME DOWNSTIARS UNLESS I CALL YOU!" the girl was crying harder now. she ran up the stairs and ran into the small room that was hers. she was bleeding now and she just watched the blood fall. she couldnt do anything so we went by the window and the rain fall outside. She started to sob and tried to wipe the tears away when she heard footsteps coming to the room. She was a little too slow and the door flew open ravealing her mother livid. Before the little girl could do anything the women had opened the window and pushed the girl out. being on the second floor but being only about 7 she was hurt. Blood was pulling out of her head from hitting a rock and her ankel was twisted in an uncomfrotable way. Pain, Pain was the only thing the girl could think about while her neighboughs called the ambulance. _

I shivered at the memories. Brady looked at me and i then realized i had a tear running down my face. Brady came to me and wiped it away still in shock. He hasnt seen me cry after that day ever. i never cried. I smiled at him and we watched Mother carry her bags down the stairs with Hank. "leaving so soon?" i asked Hank, he nodded and i smiled. They both waved goodbye before hopping into Hanks car and driving away.

"So Brady, watcha wanna do todayyy?" i asked my little brother. He shrugged his shoulders and unpaused the game. I rolled my eyes at him and smacked him with one of the pillows on the sofa. He turned back to me and galred, i stuck my tounge out and he happened to shut off his game and smiled at me "LETS GO TO FIRST BEACH!" he nearly screamed. I rolled my eyes and said "Its freezing" "NOOO!" "alright! damn!" i finally said before going upstairs and putting on some gray sweets and a black tank top. i put over it a baggy zip up hoodie and headed downstairs. Brady was eating a gronaola bar and had grabbed a hoodie. thank god he knew to grab one. We walked to first beach because it wasnt that far and when we got there Brady ran off without warning. i looked to see where he went and there next to him stood a small girl with brown hair. she looked like she stood at exactly 5 feet. I came up behind Brady and the girl turned around. She had big brown doe eyes and her bangs went into her eyes. She smiled exposing her light blue braces. Her ears werent peirced and she didnt look curvy but she seemed to fit perfectly next to Brady. I dont know what got that into my head but it did. She out stretched her hand to me and said "Hey, im Nina, Nina Jones" i smiled and pulled her into a hug "im Alexa Fuller, but i go by Alex" Brady rolled his eyes as i pulled away from the hug. "excuse my sister Nina she's well my sister" Brady said to Nina who giggled and swatted at his arms that were outstretched to hug her.

I smiled warmly at Nina and asked "so how you know my brother?" She smiled and said "my cousin Colin introduced us" i laughed and said to myself 'ah Colin is a good kid' I smiled at them and turned around to see my Paul walking up the cliffs with Jared and Sam. I screamed with delight and all three boys turned to look at me Jared and Sam laughing while Paul out stretched his arms. i started to run, before i got out of hearing range i heard Brady tell Nina "that is my sisters boyfriend and his friends"

I jumped on Paul wrapping my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist. He spun me around making me giggled. i moved my head back to look at him before kissing him. When Paul and me broke our kiss and Paul set me on his back Jared asked me "whos that with Brady?" I smiled and said "i think thats his new girly friend but he wont tell me" The guys laughed and i flicked Paul's ear. He growled playfully at me and i kissed the back of his neck. Brady and Nina came our way and Sam and Jared were at the top of the cliff jumping off. Brady stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Sam jump. i started to laugh and Paul shook his head at me. Brady got over his shock after Jared jumped and came infront of me and Paul with Nina.

"hy Paul, this is my friend Nina" Brady said a little awkwardly. Nina smiled brightly and stuck out her hand. Paul managed to keep me on his back with one hand and used the other to shake Nina's hand "Im Paul as you may know" i giggled and Nina nodded. Brady then asked "why you cliff diving, its freezing!" i snorted and then tried to cover it up by pretending to cough. Paul muttered a "smooth" before saying "its not freezing for us kid" Brady glared at Paul for calling him a kid and walked away with Nina in tow. I giggled and said "arnt they cute" Paul nodded then said "but not as cute as you" i rolled my eyes and said "your turning into Jared" which earned a Hey! from no other then Jared.

-5 days later-

Jared came into my house un-anounced and started to pace back and forth he looked ready to cry. "what happened" i asked him coming to him trying to comfort him. Paul sat up and went to Jared also worried he would phase. "Kim dosnt want me, she- she thinks im a freak" I groaned "please oh please dont tell me that you phased infront of her" Jared nodded and i groaned. I ran up to my room and tried to call Kim. but all i got was voice mail. Her cell went straight to voice and no one picked up the house number. i walked back to Paul and Jared and Paul was trying to comfort Jared. Jared then started to shake "WHY DOES YOUR IMPRINT TAKE THIS BETTER THEN MINE! MINE HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH ME FOR FREAKING YEARS AND YOURS DIDNT EVEN LOOK TWICE AT YOU!" i glared at Jared befor saying "maybe because me and Kim are different" Jared stopped and looked at me. I sighed "let her cool off for a few days and then she will get over it and come back to you, the imprint cant be denyed even if your a so called "monster" as kimmie puts it" Pauls lips turned to a thin line and Jared smiled at me "thanks Alex" i nodded and then Jared asked "wheres Brady?" i shrugged and said "Colins house with Nina" Paul smirked "hes getting some!" i smacked him in the back of the head and Jared chuckled you've guys been dating for like what a month or 2 and you still havnt got into Alex's pants" i nodded with pride and Paul frowned. i smiled and kissed his lips, Jared groaned and i smiled at him apoligiticly. He frowned but forced a smile back. "why dont you go home and try to sleep this off" he nodded his head and i gave him a hug.

Jared had become like a brother to me i called him my brother in law because of how him and Paul were just like brothers. He hugged me back and nodded at Paul before leaving. I smiled and threw myself on the sofa. Paul sat on my back and i sighed sadly. he groaned and said "aye, Kim will be okay. the imprint wont let them stay away from each other too long" i nodded my head and Paul got off me. I was flipped over and was now laying with my back to Paul's chest. I smiled and i linked my fingers into his. Paul kissed the top/back of my head. I went to sleep in Paul's arms.

I woke up the next morning to Brady trying to get in the house at 5am. i glared at him from the sofa where me and Paul were still sleeping. He raised his eye brow testing me if i was gonna say something from the position i was in with Paul. I closed my mouth and put my head back on Paul's chest. Paul let out a small soft snore and i giggled a little. A smile then spread across his face as he opened his eyes. I smiled at him and said "hey Cutie" he looked at me funny before kissing me. I smiled into the kiss before pulling away and jumping to go take a shower. After i was gone and ready for school Paul wasnt downstairs but there was a note on the kitchen table that read "Sam" I laughed because he had rushed this letter also.

Brady came down the stairs with a smile on his face. i rolled my eyes at him and he ran to me hugging me. i stared at him in shock before hugging him back. He smiled and me and his eyes were almost blinding from the joy in them. "Had fun last night?" i asked Brady and he nodded his head if possible his smile grew larger. I giggled aw, my baby brother is in love.

We came to school and Paul and Jared werent there. i frowned when i sat next to Kim on the stairs. she was looking around freaked. "Damn kimmie calm down" she shook her head and said "you dont know what Jared really is Alex, stay away from Paul hes also not good!" i snorted and said "Kimmie listen to me, they arnt bad!" she shook her head and said "they are monsters Al" "no they arnt kim!" "Al, i saw Jared...i saw him turn into a wolf. bigger then a horse" i started to laugh "oh kimmie i saw Paul do that also but its nothing bad" she shook her head and said "im not playing Alex" "neither am i" Kim then gasped at me before looking in horror at me "you knew, and you didnt tell me. you knew i was dating a monster" i snorted "Kim they arnt monsters, they protect the tribe" she then turned away from me and ran inside. i sighed still sitting there, i breathed in deeply before going inside and going to class. when lunch came around i walked into the lunchroom and tried to sit next to Kim at our table but she got up and moved and then Brady and Colin and Nina came to sit next to me. I smiled at them and me and Colin talked the whole time while Brady and Nina were so caught up in their own conversation.

"so Colin any girls out there for you?" i asked. Colin shook his head and smiled "im waiting for the right one to come along" i smiled at the kid and ruffeled his hair good kid. Then Seth clearwater came over and sat with us. I smiled at him and said "hey Sethie!" he rolled his eyes and said "hey Alex". Colin, Seth and I got so deep in discussion over football that i didnt realized the late bell was about to ring. We all ran out of the cafe and i reached my gym class just in time.

After school was done i walked outside to see Paul was leaning on my car. i smiled and raced to him englufing him with a hug. he smiled and kissed me, "missed me?" he asked. "like crazy" i replied. he kissed me again and intertwined my fingers with his "so is Kim..." "nope" i simply replid. Paul frowned "what happened" he asked. "oh she found out i knew, and she completly avoided me" i said, Paul sighed and i frowned "i wish she could realize that shes being stupid" Paul nodded and then we both got into my car when Seth and Colin and Brady and Nina got in. Paul laughed and said "packed out?" i nodded and he smiled at me "come to Sam and Em's tonight" i frowned "tonight?" he nodded and Colin said "Go, have fun we will stay at your house" i frowned more but when i looked at Paul's puppy dog eyes i gave in and said "fine" Paul smiled so bright i had to shake my head. when we got to the house i ran upstairs and started my homework. Paul kept trying to distract me and it worked from time to time. The time came to be 6 and Paul said he had to go on patrol but would be back to pick me up to go to Sam and Emily's at 8.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright i know im horrible havnt posted in feels like forever. well i finally got around to it, its not a good chapter because i got writers block -.- FML.  
>And i'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and positive feedbacks! <strong>

**Oh and to the person "Yeah" i'd like to say: Thank you, i respect your opinion, if your still reading my story maybe you can help me by telling me whats wrong? if you dont want to then you dont have to read my story! thanks for reviewing.**

**Oh and also What you guys think of Nina? Should i add more Brady and Colin? more Nina? maybe have some on phase soon?**

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 13: **Kimmie!**

Last time:

he smiled at me "come to Sam and Em's tonight" i frowned "tonight?" he nodded and Colin said "Go, have fun we will stay at your house" i frowned more but when i looked at Paul's puppy dog eyes i gave in and said "fine" Paul smiled so bright i had to shake my head. when we got to the house i ran upstairs and started my homework. Paul kept trying to distract me and it worked from time to time. The time came to be 6 and Paul said he had to go on patrol but would be back to pick me up to go to Sam and Emily's at 8.

I smiled as i blasted on my ipod "edge of glory" by Lady Gaga. I was defanitly a little monster. i was looking through my closet while singing and i found a nice black ruffeled mini-skirt and a black tanktop. i started to tie my hair well a small part in the back and put my bangs out, i left my hair out and i didnt bother to put make up on. i looked at meself in the mirror and my face grew in a big grin as my sparkeled with joy. I painted my nails black with white tiger lines and i went downstairs. i didnt bother to grab my keys because Brady said he would keep the spare key under our dog ornament by the door. I waited down stairs with Nina while Colin and Brady were in the Kitchen eating.

Nina smiled at me and asked "so how long have you and Paul been dating?" i smiled at that question and said "almost one month" Nina awed and then said "you guys look like you've been dating for years!" i smiled and said "i wish" Nina giggled and i stuck my tounge out at her. She rolled her eyes and i laughed at her. Me and Nina just talked about random things while i waited for Paul. Brady and Colin had joined us and Nina was snuggled under Brady's hand and i had my head in Colin's lap. the front door opened and in the strolled Paul. I smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow. i got off of Colin and kissed the boys on the cheek and Hugged well tried to hug Nina.

I grabbed Paul's hand and he pulled me towards him, my chest smacking his. i looked at him in shock and he smirked before kissing me. I pulled away from him for breath and our foreheads were touching as we were breathing. Paul's Hazel eyes were twinkling and he had the biggest smile on his face exposing his white teeth. his nose touching my nose, his hand holding my hip while his other one had our fingers interlaced. he was wearing a black V-neck that was tight on him and showed his muscles. he wore jeans that had a hole at the knee.

I heard a "OH GROSS! Ninaaa you didnt tell me!" I turned to see Brady, Colin and Nina looking at me and Paul. I smiled at them with a tint of blush on my cheeks which Paul kissed. I waved to them and Paul wrapped grabbed my hips and walked with me out the door. He slung his arm around my shoulder and we walked to Sam and Emily's house. it was only 2O minutes away so it wasnt that bad. It started to drizzel and i squealed with joy. Paul gave me a funny look and i wiggled from under his arm and ran around in the light drizzel. Paul laughed at me as it started to pour a little harder and i danced in the rain. i hadnt danced in a long while and it felt so natural. I loved this feeling, Paul looked at me and smiled. I glided towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. he placed his hands on my hips and we leaned into a gental kiss expressing our love. the kiss was sweet and a little too short then i wanted. Stopping the kiss had to be lightining so Paul threw me over his shouler and ran to Sam and Emily's house. When he sit me down on the pourch under the roof he shook like a dog would and water slapptered all over the place. i tried it and my hair ended up poking my eye causing Paul to laugh until he couldnt breath. I glared at him before stomping into Sam and Emily's house. I walked into the kicthen with Paul close behind me i stopped dead in my tracks and Paul bumped into me. There sitting on Jared's lap was Kim, She looked at me with shock. Jared nudged her but she didnt move. Sam and Emily came out the kitchen. i gave them a small sault and turned my attention to Kim who was starring at me in shock. "hm?" i said, Kim glared at me "Alex, why didnt you tell me? I dont care if you couldnt! how could you not tell your bestfriend!" i stared at her and so was everyone now "Kim, i couldnt even if you were my best friend. i would hurt my imprint, i would hurt Jared, and i sure as hell well be going against the tribe" Kim raised her eyebrow and i pointed at Jared "he will explain" Kim glared at me before turning back to Jared and they started to talk. i zoned them out and then i heard Kim ask "Alex, are you pregnant?" i looked up at her with a 'what' face. and she pointed at my tummy. i looked down i was gaining weight finally because Paul was finally feeding me with Emily's help. I shook my head, Kim might be my best friend but she thought i was all happy dappy after my mom left.

Paul started to rub my arm up and down and i smiled. I watched football with the guys the rest of the night while Emily and Kim sat in the kitchen talking. I shook my head at them both when Emily called me to get the popcorn. i grabbed Embry's hand and we both took the four bowls. The guys finished all four bowls before the comericals ended. I giggled at them and we screamed when the Stealers made a touchdown. The night went fairly well from there.

I went home with Paul that night and we were now curled up under the covers of my bed. My eyelids were getting heavy as Paul was humming a small song. I didnt know what song it was exactly but i ended up falling asleep next to Paul. When i woke up i looked at Paul and smiled, He leaned in to kiss me and i shook my head before going to the bathroom. After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth i walked out. Paul stood by the door before pushing me out and going in. i rolled my eyes at him and walked to my room, i quickly grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a orange large t-shirt. i put on some hello kitty socks and tied my hair into a pony tail.

Paul walked back in he had on his shorts this time and when he came to kiss me Brady came at the door. He looked at us in diguest and then said "Alex today's the 15th of Feb" my eyes twinkled and before i could say anything Paul beat me to it "Happy 1 month babe" i giggled and kissed him with so much passion. It might have only been a month ive been dating Paul but it felt like ive been dating him for years apon years. We pulled apart and i smiled at him "so what are we gonna do today?" He shrugged. i stuck my tounge out at him and he grined before grabbing me and pulling me into another kiss, but this one was a make out. i felt my legs hit the front of the bed and before anything else could happen the door flew open and we pulled apart quickly. at the door stood Kim and Jared who had a guilty look on their faces. Paul grumbled something and i knew it wasnt nice so i smacked him on the arm. He smiled at me and i said "not to be rude or anything but why the hell are you guys here?". Kim shrugged and went to sit on my bed. She got off my bed and started to make it, Kim being Kim was a neat freak at times. I giggled and Jared walked along my wall with my photos there.

I watched Jared while he was looking at all the photos. I pointed to one and in the photo stood a man wearing a black tux with a baby blue shirt under. on his shoulder stood a little 6 year old girl with copper hair just like his. She had her hair in two pigtails and her green eyes were shining with joy. His green eyes were filled with pure happeness as well and you couldnt seem to wipe that smile off both of their faces. I smiled at the picture and said "thats me and my daddy when i was 6, we were at my Cousin Kelly's wedding, a few days before she died on her honeymoon" i sighed now. Paul wrapped his arms around me and Jared gave me a sad look before going on. then he stopped at another picture and it was of me and Kim when we were 7 and we were at the beach. Kim had a digusted look on her face standing next to me while i was holding up a small crab. I smiled at that picture it was an amazing day. Jared smiled and went on a his hand stopped at a picture of me and Paul the picture of when i was crying with a four loko. I had put it on the wall and on the side of the photo i wrote O1.15.11 Kim saw and she awed. I laughed and burried my face into Pauls chest. Im pretty sure i saw another flash go off typical kim always trying to catch moments like these.

Then Jared stopped what he was doing and said "holy fuck! its your guys 1 month today!" i slowly nodded and Jared and Kim stood frozen for a second before Kim said sorry and left the room. i giggled and Paul smiled "i got an idea!" he practily yelled. "well what is it?" i asked. Paul smiled and said

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone like it? hate it? please review.<strong>

**And what do you guys want Paul to do with Alex for their 1 month ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**um so i was in Europe for 5 weeks i havnt been able to update cuz my cousins computer wasnt working and my laptop couldnt find the wired internet over their. SO Sorry and this is Part one of their 1 month. hope you enjoy. and sorry xoxo. **

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 14: I love you

Last time:

Then Jared stopped what he was doing and said "holy fuck! its your guys 1 month today!" i slowly nodded and Jared and Kim stood frozen for a second before Kim said sorry and left the room. i giggled and Paul smiled "i got an idea!" he practily yelled. "well what is it?" i asked. Paul smiled and said

"lets make a home made breakfeast then we go places" I nodded my head and kissed him. "So i take it you like my idea?" he asked. "sure do" i simply replied before walking out the door and down the stairs. I entered the kicthen and started making eggs and bacon. Paul walked in and started kissing the back of my neck. i started to blush and scrunch up my neck. that didnt stop him though because he just went to my shoulder. I turned the eggs off with my shaking hand and Paul saw and started to chuckle into my neck. i shivered and he kissed me on my neck. I turned around and he captured my lips. I gasped in shock from his quick movment and he had his tounge in my mouth. we batteled with our tounges and his hands kept running up and down my sides. My hands going in his hair tugging it. I had my back pressed on the kitchen counter. Paul picked me up and set me on the counter. we stayed like that until he pulled away and turned off the bacon. I giggled because it looked almost burnt.

We sat down and ate our breakfest in peaceful quite. I gluped down my milk and Paul had a wicked smile on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him and he walked out the room and i heard him going up the stairs. He soon came back and threw me my black and white poke-a-dot bikkini. We were going to the beach? i guess we are but i dont know. Paul then ran up the stairs and came down with my duffle bag. i looked at him funny and he just shrugged.

we got into my car and drove off to his house (paul driving). I went into his house and sitting on the sofa was his mother and she was trying to breast feed Emma. Paul walked in and looked at his mom funny. She looked at me and said "here you breast feed the damn thing!" I raised an eyebrow at her and she gave her out to me. i quickly grabbed Emma and held her to my chest before walking down the hall to Emma's room. i sat her down in her crib and looked around for her things. i grabbed a few shirts and skirts and dresses, her bottles and dipears. Paul came into the room shaking slightly, behind him came in his mom. "but Paul im telling you whats best, its not good to stick to one person its better to go to different people, you see me and your Fath- where are you taking her?", Paul groaned and grabbed the bag from me and walked past his mom. i picked emma up and hugged her close to me before walking out the door and down the hall to the front door. Paul grabbed Emma from me and went across the street to what i assume is his aunts house.

Paul's mom grabbed me and turned me around, "you better not take my son away from me" she told me. "sure" was my simple answer, she glared at me and said "listen bitch i might not have been a good mother a little bit but Paul needs to stay here i need him" i snorted and she galred at me. Paul came into the house and stopped dead in his tracks, i saw him shake slightly before he came to me grabbed my hand and walked out the house practicly dragging me out. Paul drove me down to first beach and we got out. he then grabbed his duffle bag and my duffle bag from the car. i tried to get my bag from him but he wouldnt let me so i just gave up. we walked down the beach until the cliffs. Paul then put his bag and my bag down. he opended his and took out two towles and layed on down and put my bag over it. then he layed his down and but his bag over it. then he opended my bag and took out my bikini and gave it to me. my eyes grew wide and i barley said "but the water is FREEZING PAUL!" he shurgged and said "well im hot stick with me" i glared at him and he shrugged. I went into the forest and changed. then i came out to see Paul had already put on his swim trunks.

i smiled at him and came to him i never got over how built he is. I looked up at Paul and he looked down at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but then leaned in to kiss him, which he leaned happly in to meet his lips with mine. we pulled away and i grabbed him hand. he smiled at me and we both walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped. I felt the rush of adrenalin and the wind rushing passed me the feel of freedom. then we hit the water, i nevr let go of Pauls hand as he swam us to the top. we floated on the water and i whispered "that was the best thing ever" he shook his head and leaned in and said "even better then his" then he kissed me. I smiled as we broke apart and started to swim for shore. as i got on shore Paul's arms grabbed me and he swept me off my feet carrying me bridle style up the cliff. i layed down on my towel while Paul layed next to me his heat radeating off on me. when i finally got warm Paul got up and took out sun screen and i looked at him funny. he smiled "sun burn" "its still morning you know..." he shrugged and started to rub sunscreen on me. i rolled my eyes when he started to rub it over my excused cleavage. "thats the only reason you wanted to rub sunscreen on me" i said. he chuckled and said "yeah, it probably is" i laughed and he kissed me then rubbed sunscreen on my face. get up let me rub your back also so you wont get burned if you flip over. i laughed and turned on my belly.

When he finished i started to cream him. he smiled at me then layed down. wind was blowing and their was a few clouds so i snuggled close to Paul as we looked up into the sky and watched the clouds. we layed their for half an hour just aimlessly talking and pointed at clouds that look like things. then Paul finally got up and said "lets go watch a movie" i shrugged it wouldnt hurt. Paul grabbed the stuff and just stuffed it into his bag. then we walked down the beach hand in hand towards the car. He drove us to my house and helped me get out. Paul wasnt the one to go to movie theaters for a date i had learned that. He dropped the bags on the floor and i went through mine to find someonthing, i found a pair of ripped jeans and a gray tanktop. i went took a shower and changed and Paul did the same but he didnt change. he came out of the bathroom in just a towel his hair still wet. he came to me where i was sitting on my bed blow drying my hair. i turned the dryer on him and the hot air hit his chest. he smiled and started to dry his hair, his hair was dryed in a few seconds due to his body heat and the fan working together or it was just his body heat but who knows.

I finished blow drying my hair while Paul got dressed in my room, i didnt look i was too focused on the floor. Paul was laughing, i knew he saw that i didnt look at him. i unplugged the blowdryer and we went down stairs. Paul wasnt wearing a shirt, no shocker. We sat down on the couch and i snuggled under Paul's arm. He had found "Fast Five" and we watched it. while the movie was getting started i had made popcorn that was now on the table spilt a little from Paul trying to get the popcorn without looking.

Once the movie was over he grabbed my hand and took me out to the park. where we played around a little on the titter totter, and i laughed at how Paul got picked on by a kid. I had made Paul wear a shirt before we went out so no girl or kid or women or something was paying so much attention. I went on the swings and Paul was pushing me. We talked about little things random in our lives and about Paul's little sister Emma. Then i heard Paul's stoumache growl then after his, mine did also. I giggled and Paul grabbed me off the swing and putting me on his back. i started to drum on his head while he piggy back rode me to a small table bench thing. he set me down and ran to the car and got a small basket. I smiled as he came near and smiled set up for the picnic.


	15. Chapter 15

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 15: embry call

Last time:

We talked about little things random in our lives and about Paul's little sister Emma. Then i heard Paul's stoumache growl then after his, mine did also. I giggled and Paul grabbed me off the swing and putting me on his back. i started to drum on his head while he piggy back rode me to a small table bench thing. he set me down and ran to the car and got a small basket. I smiled as he came near and smiled set up for the picnic.

we ate some peanut butter and jelly sammiwhichs, with cut fruits, and apple pie. I was bitting into my sanwhich when i felt Paul's gaze on me. i looked up at him, now chewing my sandwhich, he had the biggest grin on his face and i rolled my eyes at him as he stuff his face with three sandwhiches at a time. I finished mine and leaned over the table, Paul leaned over also and smiled at me "alex..." "yeah paul?" i asked. Paul's reply was "...you gonna finish that pie?" i started to laugh and shook my head handing him the pie. He smiled and quickly dug in, once the pie had been fully inhaled by Paul, he leaned over the table and kissed me.

we put away all the picnic stuff and headed up the mini hill at the park. we sat down facing each other our toes touching while our knees were bent. Paul was holding both my hands ontop of our knees. everything with Paul felt so natural, it was amazing. we just talked and sat like that. "-so then Jared got hit by a broom over the head while i ran out of that old lady's yard, shit was funny but Jared didnt find it funny" Paul told me a story about him and Jared when they were 16. I giggled and said "i remember this one time when me and Kim were following around Jared- dont ask- and we were very close that we heard everything you and Jared were talking about-" Paul interupted me "what were we talking about?" i smiled and said "something about this girl named Jessica who keeps bothering you, but anyways Kim was so deep into listing and watching Jared i was just there for Kim. Kim wasnt watching me so i started to text Brady and i forgot my volume was off because next thing i know my phone starts ringing, call from Collin. Boy was Kim mad" Paul laughed "i remembered that, Jared was a little freaked out by the woods, your ring tone was kinda scary" I giggled it was a personal ring tone for Collin, Paul smiled and said "i remember Jared once took me to a gay bar because he thought it was just the name of the bar" i could stop laughing at hearing that Paul had the biggest smile on his face "i got hit on about 5O times and this guy touched me" he shiverd. I giggled "i've been it on and touched before" "by the same sex?" "jup!" Paul's eyes darkend a little and he smirked "thats pretty hot" I shrugged "its nothing" Paul shook his head and leaned in so i leaned in and kissed him. We broke apart and Paul looked at his watch "oh crap its 7:50 i have only 5 minutes to get you to dinner then home" i rolled my eyes and got up he got up also and dusted himself off. we made our way to the car hand in hand, i got in the car and then he did. we drove to Sam and Emily's house.

i stepped out of the car and me and Paul walked into the house. Emily had just set a plate of chicken on the table when i jumped on her giving her a hug. She laughed and hugged me back, i ran to the couch and threw myself on Kim's lap who happen to be sitting on Jared's lap. Jared made a ooff and Kim giggled at me "hey Alex" "cherrios" was my reply. Paul gave me a look before shaking his head. Sam came out of the kitchen and smiled at me, i waved at him and went to go sit on Paul's lap. Paul wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer then possible to him. I hugged his chest and buried my face in his neck. Sam asked "did something happen?" i responded with a "no" but it was muffled in Paul's neck. Paul answered then and said "no Sam". Jared laughed and said "you guys spend your 1 month at Sam and Emilys and not in a resturant?" I removed my head and Kim said "oh Jared leave them alone, Alex hates fancy other then weddings, gosh you too are the cutest couple next to Sam and Emily of course" i giggled at Kim and Paul rolled his eyes. I looked at Paul and he looked down at me with a smile. i smiled and he kissed me, i of course returned the kiss and we broke apart.

Jared's mouth was in a shape of an 'o' and he said "im surprised Paul didnt keep going!" Paul chuckled "nah, i figured that shit should be done in privet not where everyone can see you" I nodded my head in agreement. Kim sighed a relief sigh "thank god" i raised an eyebrow at her and she said "your still a virgin and i hack dont wanna see your first time" i laughed so hard i fell out of Paul's lap causing the rest of the group to laugh. i couldnt breath from how hard i was laughing and Paul was screaming at me to breath. i finally got air in my lungs and said "Kim, ive had sex before..." i shut my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around Paul to hear kim finally process the words and scream "WHAT! WHEN? WHO? WHATTTT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!" i shrugged "it was last year with that kid ummm Embry Call and last month with Paul" Kim's eyes grew wide and she got off the sofa to run for me her hands out to choke me. i screamed and started to run, I screamed "its not like you and Jared didnt have sex!" Kim stopped dead in her tracks and blushed "w-w-what are you talking about" "oh you know your phone call with me, you kinda forgot to end the call when jared came in the room" i said. Kim gasped and I looked at Jared who's eyes were wide. Paul was chuckling then he stopped and go serious "Embry Call?". i nodded slightly, then Paul started to shake "WHAT THE FUCK ALEX! HES YOUNGER THEN YOU, AND HOW CAN YOU LOSE IT TO HIM?" i started to glare at him and screamed back "BECAUSE I WAS DATING HIM FOR A WHILE AND AGE DOSNT MATTER TO ME! IT JUST HAPPENED!" "I DONT GIVE A CRAP IF IT JUST HAPPENED HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" he yelled back. i started to get pissed off and grabbed a lamp and threw it at him he just dodged it and Sam caught it before it slamed into the wall. Emily and Kim were hiding behind Jared now. Paul was shaking real bad and he was coming towards me "you little whore" i started to shake from anger "oh im the whore for having sex twice in my whole life and to two people i was and im dating?" Paul just kept glaring at me as he came closer. Sam was yelling in the background but me nor Paul were hearing it. Paul stood in front of me shaking really bad, "Paul your a fucking man whore! how many girls have you had sex with before me? how many were in a realationship with you? yeah none! go to hell Paul" i said before trying to walk past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, my back slamming against the wall. i didnt show no pain nor let the tears come to my eyes i just simply stared at him. Paul punched the wall beside me and started to breath heavly but i could see it wasnt helping. i simply stood there not saying a word and looking at him with no emotion. Paul growled and said "i cant believe you" i simply nodded my head and dug my hand in his pocket and grabbed my car keys. "im going home, until you learn to calm down and realize how worse it is in my shoes then i suggest dont come to my house and dont talk to me" i said so camly and without emotion it kinda scared me. i walked under his arm and started to walk to the door. "Alex!" Paul yelled and i could feel he tried to grab me but i quickly moved out of the way before he could. i went into my car and locked the doors i couldnt start the car i was crying too hard now. Paul was on the porch and he was trying to come down but Sam was yelling at him and Jared ran to me knocking on my window. i opended the door and scooted over as Jared got in the driver seat and drove me home. i put my head on the glass window and watched the forest, i heared a wolf howl in anger and sorrow. Jared sighed and i said "please Jared not now" he nodded and we got to my house "thanks" i said , he nodded his head and hugged me i hugged him back and he kissed my forehead "becareful Alex, please he loves you" i nodded and walked inside my house locking the door. there was a note on the white board i got us that said in Brady's handwriting ' at Seth's house with Collin, took my cellphone, might sleep over Collins -Have a nice night sis' i smiled at the note and wrote under it with an arrow pointing at it 'thanks baby brother x3 love you' i wiped the tears and sat on the sofa wrapping myself in a blanket. i sat there crying i heard a wolf whimper outside my window and i grabbed a shoe and opended my window throwing it at the gray wolf. i slammed the window shut and picked up my cell phone i dailed Embry's number. he picked up the phone laughing "hello?" "hey Embry its me Alex" "oh hey Alex whats up?" "i was thinking, can you come pick me up i need a friend" "sure Alex ill be there in 5" then he hung up. i wrapped myself in the blanket waiting for him. The wolf whimpered and growled. i simply ignored him, the doorbell rang and i heard the wolf growl, i got up and looked at Embry, he was the same. i smiled at him and his face turned to concern "Alex are you okay? whats wrong? did Paul do something?" everyone on la push knew about me and Paul and i knew Embry was afraid of Paul. i giggled "he found out i lost it to you and he blew up" Embry nodded and wrapped his arm around, "i stole Billy's car" he said, "you did not you liar Jake gave it to you" i said. Embry rolled his eyes and we got in. he drove us down to Jacob Black's house. we entered the garage to find Jacob and Quil ateara there with a girl. i smiled and Quil saw me he jumped up and came to me "oh my god your safe! i thought by now they would have drugged you so bad you'd be dead" i laughed at what they thought the pack did. Jacob smiled at me and waved i waved back, i looked at the girl who was watching me she had brown hair and brown eyes. she was extramly pale but not completely vampire pale. she dressed like she didnt care and her eyes held hurt, she had been broken. i smiled at her and said "hey im Alex, Alex Fuller" she smiled at me and said "Bella, Bella Swan" i smiled she was the one who dated the vampire, aw i felt bad for her Sam told me how he found her in the woods. "so how do you know these idiots?" and to prove my point that they are idiots embry put a bucket over his head and Quil hit it with a screw driver. i shook my head at them and Bella giggled "i knew Jake from when we were babys i just met these two today, how do you know them?" i smiled and said "im Embry's ex girlfriend" She looked at me and frowned "and you still talk to him and hang out with him?" she asked. "ofcourse, Embry means a lot to me i used to love the fool so much and when we broke up it was because we just couldnt last. but we never broke our friendship i love Embry still but as a best friend" Bella smiled at my reply and i saw her eyes get watery. i hugged her and she started to cry i just stayed there hugging her and comferting her until Jake took her and sat her on his lap. she soon calmed down and said "im so sorry for my outburst-" "dont worry about it i understand, one of my friends was the one to find you" "Sam Uley" she said. i nodded my head and i saw the boys tense a little.

Bella smiled and said "i never got to thank him". i said "dont worry about it, he just hopes your staying safe and no thanks is needed" she nodded her head and i smiled. We spent the rest of the evening just hanging out at Jake's garage until Bella said she had to leave, she offered me a ride home and i accepted. i noticed she had the stereo ripped out and the car looked like it held memories. i didnt ask just told her where to go, when i jumped out of the car i smiled at Bella and said "take care Bella, get home safe oh and heres my number if you need anything call me" i put the note with my number in it on the passinger seat. i walked inside the house to see Paul sitting there worried holding a picture of me and my dad. "Paul.." i said, he looked at me and relief washed threw him. he put the picture down and came to me "Alex, im so sorry i should never have gotten mad about it" i nodded and kissed him. he smiled at me and started to kiss me. we ended up making out and he brought us into the bed room. where he stripped me and i him, and that night you could say we had make up sex.


	16. Chapter 16

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 16: New Wolf

Last time:

"Paul.." i said, he looked at me and relief washed threw him. he put the picture down and came to me "Alex, im so sorry i should never have gotten mad about it" i nodded and kissed him. he smiled at me and started to kiss me. we ended up making out and he brought us into the bed room. where he stripped me and i him, and that night you could say we had make up sex.

-1 week later- (they have more sex now)

I woke up naked and sleeping next to a naked Paul. i rolled over and smiled, then i had this sudden urge to pee for some reason. i jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. Paul most have gotten scared because he was knocking on the bathroom door asking me if i was okay. i screamed "im fine im peeeeeeeeeeeeing!" I heard a laugh before i flushed the toliet and washed my hands. I walked out and went to my closet to pick out something to wear. i found underwear and put it on then i looked for a clean shirt, Paul found it intresting to run his fingers down my side and over my neck making me shiver. he placed and open mouth kiss on the back of my neck and i shivered again. i quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on. Paul had put on an innocent look and i smacked him on the chest before pulling on a pair of jeans.

I got down the stairs and into the kitchen to make myself a sandwhich when Paul grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder. i Hmp and didnt bother fighting my wolf boyfriend. he was walking us to Sam and Emily's and i saw people starring at us like we were crazy. we got inside the house to have Jared and Kim already inside, Kim smiled at me and said "you guys make up?" I nodded and Jared said "in bed?" Paul growled at him and Jared shrugged while Sam said "you guys smell of each other" Paul nodded and threw me on the sofa then sat down.

I smiled at Jared and put my head in Kim's lap with my feet in Paul's lap. Kim started to play with my hair flipping it all over the place and tugging at it. Jared poked my back and i whimpired a little, Sam sighed and Paul looked worried "whats wrong Alex?" Jared then explained to Paul that when he threw me back into the wall i hit it too hard. Paul was about to say something when we heard a wolf howl. the guys quickly got up and ran for the door well after giving us a kiss of course.

after about 3 hours the guys came back with Embry and i should say a rather bruised and scratched Embry. i jumped off of Kim and ran to Embry inspecting every visible spot of his. Paul growled and pulled me back and into his chest. i tried to wiggel out but he held me thight growling something that i couldnt hear. "PAUL LET ME GO!" i yelled, Paul only held me tighter and said "no Alex, your mine!" "i know that you idiot!" Paul just kept growling at Embry who had pressed himself up against a wall and had his hands out in front of him. I started to shake and started to scream at the top of my lungs for Paul to let me go. it caught him off gaurd and he let me go. we were close to the back door and everyone was further away even Embry by now. I pushed Paul and he actually stumbled back a little and i just kept screaming at him and i had no clue what i was telling him. i started hitting his chest with my fists and then i just started to cry. Paul and everyone were frozen in shock, i just ran outside and just in time because i felt my bones pop and shift.

i screamed out in agony and next thing i knew i could hear a bird making her nest, smell the ocean from here and see all the way into the forest. I howled and then i looked down to see i had white paws. _'oh crap' _i said, _'oh crap is right this cant be happining' _Sam's voice rang out in my head clearly. _'what the fuck Sam! why the hell is my imprint a wolf?' _Paul growled in our heads. after a while of talking and calming down i got to face back one hour tops. i was naked but i wasnt ashamed, Emily threw me a dress and i slipped it on.

Sam instantly called the elders over and we disscused the whole thing, they were afraid of how this could mean girls could also phase meaning we need to watch out for more people. a realization hit me when they said they also had to watch for Jake and Quil and Seth and maybe Leah which cause both Emily and Sam to flinch. i gasped and everyone looked at me "B-Brady" i said, Sam shook his head and sighed "seth and Brady are so younge.." "Collin" was my last name i said before i cried. The elders wrote all the names down and they left. i looked at Paul and i froze. i felt everything and everyone, problems and not problems go away, everything but Paul. Paul smirked and kissed me, while Sam said "this is so un-real" we all areeged with him and Kim giggled "now your like a wolf girl" , "i always was kimmie" i said kissing Paul. Emily awed and Embry made a fake barfing sound. which caused Paul to growl and i growled at him. He just simply shrugged and kissed me cheeck. i rolled my eyes and Emily told us lunch was ready. i could see Sam was still deep in thought and i laughed "im a wolf now Sam un-real but fairly real, i think?" Sam chuckled and said "its just girls shouldnt phase" i smiled and said "well i guess im different" Sam nodded and Jared said "well Paul did imprint on you" which earned him a punch in the shoulder by Paul.

I giggled and we all ate and talked , they all getting to know Embry better. then Sam had to ruin the moment and look at both me and Embry dead in the eye and say "you are not to talk to your friends other then if they are in the pack and you are not to tell anyone what we are" i nodded hearing this speach before well the not telling part. Embry started getting upset and saying things about how Jake and Quil will take him hanging around us and not talking to them.

after awhile at hanging out at Sam and Emily's and learning how to patrol and phase back and forth i went home. Brady was home with Collin so i was glad i brought Paul home with me. i smiled and hugged them, they automatically commented about my growthspirt and new figure and body heat. i just told them its cuz they havnt seen me in a while. Me and Paul went up to my room and i looked at my shoulder where i got the tribel tattoo. I did a once over in the mirror and noticed that i had more curves and i was more defind and taller. this dress hardly fit me. i groaned realising i had to change everything in my closet. Paul laughed and told me to go to sleep. and i went to sleep happliy with no complaining. i woke up around 3am to hear a wolf howl outside my window. i groaned and got up waking Paul up we both jumped out my window and quickly stripped and phased.

**Sam **_Alex __Paul__**Jared **__**Embry**_

_What the hell is it! i was sleeping!_

_**oh get over it Paul**_

**we picked up the scent of the red haired leech**

_Vampire..._

_what ever_

_**LETS GET HER GUYS! she smells really bad by the way**_

_**oh we know, all vampires smell like that**_

i caught a wiff of it as she ran past me and i ran after her.

_oh god she does smell awfull! how do you guys deal with it?_

**FOCUSE! shes getting away!**

_oh right sorry!_

I speed up and i was right at her heels when she stopped causing me to slam into her sending her flying. she landed swiftly on her feet and growled at me, i growled back very loud. she looked a little afraid but ran towards me just as she was about to come in contact with me she turn in the other diraction and ran. she was running towards first beach and the pack was scattered. she got to the cliffs and i stood on the edge of it starring down at the water where she jumped into. i howled into the night sky as we all stayed up for another 2 hours waiting for her but she didnt show.

we all finally went home after beeding goodbye. i climbed the tree and flopped onto my bed sighing in the contact of the soft bed. Paul wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. he kissed the top of my head leaving his lips there he said into my hair "today, you chasing after that leech so focused on killing her was amazing" i yawned and said "thank you, it felt nice being a wolf" Paul's small chuckls were the last thing i heard before i drifted off to a soundless sleep.

its been about 2 weeks from the first time me and Embry phased and now we all were on alert about Jake. he was showing the looks of phasing anytime soon. some how me and Kim had gotten less close and i was closer to the guys and she was closer to Emily, and well of course Jared. i was never there much to see her because i was either out on patrol or watching Brady and Collin or out with Paul. Jared sighed in my head and said "Kim's always complaning how you guys never get the chance to hang out no more", it was my turn to sigh and i said "how can i when i have patrol and then i hardly get time for Paul because Sam thought it was smart to make our patrols after each other" this earned a laugh from Jared.

We were patroling La Push waiting for the red head leech to come back. Me and Jared went to finally phase back when we were stopped by feeling someone else phase in. this person was panicked and scared and i saw Billy in the persons mind trying to calm him down. i realized it was Jake and i let out a howl. Jared started to try and calm Jake while the others phased.

This time Sam was grumpy and Embry was yelling that his mom was mad at him. After we finally all calmed down and clamed Jake down we went to his house to dicusses the matter of him being a wolf. you could say when he found out he was ment to alpha he was scared shit-less, then when he found out he couldnt talk to Quil or Bella he started to yell and shout and scream and shake. he threatend Sam and everyone. but Billy explained to Jake it was better off that way.

Jake finally told bella he couldnt see her and she didnt take it well. i felt bad for the girl getting her heart broken twice. Paul didnt like hearing i cared for Bella and it lead to me and him getting into another fight and this time my living room looked a mess and there were claw marks all over the sofa and walls.

When the pack came to see they all couldnt stop laughing and Sam was confused and asking himself questions wondering how two imprints can practicly kill each other. the rest of that day resolved in getting a new living room and making an excuse to tell brady how all his games got broken and he needed to go buy new ones. It was an unforgetable day, even with those who werent there and couldnt see it in our minds found it funny when i had to sit Brady down and explain to him slowly about his video games. you could say that Brady was the one fine with it while Collin was sitting in the corner crying his eyes out. Nina was laughing, oh did i mention Nina had gone off on a visit to see her dying grandfather only to have just come back last week?


	17. Chapter 17

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 17: OOO Paul just got SLAPPED !

Last time:

When the pack came to see they all couldnt stop laughing and Sam was confused and asking himself questions wondering how two imprints can practicly kill each other. the rest of that day resolved in getting a new living room and making an excuse to tell brady how all his games got broken and he needed to go buy new ones. It was an unforgetable day, even with those who werent there and couldnt see it in our minds found it funny when i had to sit Brady down and explain to him slowly about his video games. you could say that Brady was the one fine with it while Collin was sitting in the corner crying his eyes out. Nina was laughing, oh did i mention Nina had gone off on a visit to see her dying grandfather only to have just come back last week?

I kissed Paul and Brady made a fake barfing sound. I broke away from Paul and glared at Brady who simply just shrugged at me and pointed at Collin. Paul chuckled and got off the sofa and headed for the kitchen. I looked at the T.V. seeing what game Collin was playing and it was "Gears of War". i had gotten Brady the xbox 36O and the kinaket (sp?) that came with it. The whole pack loved to play video games so at Sam's house sam got the same things i did, well i bought them for the pack and we kept it at Sam's place.

Collin paused the game when Paul came back drinking a beer, "Yo Paul let me get one?" Collin asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and then glared at Paul. Paul shook his head and said "sorry kid, miss up tight over here wont let me" Nina had giggled at this and snuggled closer to Brady. Paul finished his beer and threw it on the table, the beer can slid off the table and hit the floor sending it slightly rolling towards the xbox. I walked to the can picked it up and threw it out. i growled when my phone rang because it caught me off guard.

the caller I.D. said "kim!", i picked up the phone and said "Jello?"

**kim. **_me_

**hey Alex!**

_wass up ?_

**nothing, um i was wondering if you were free so we could go hang out today in PA**

_sure thing Kim! i was just about to leave for Emily's in like 1O minutes. Paul and the guys gotta do something with Jacob, i dont get why im not included_

***giggle* its a good thing though! because now i can spend time with my bestfriend! and its gonna be like it was before we started to date the guys, when it was just Alex and Kim, Kim and Alex, The KIMAL? **

_HAHA kim your starting to sound like me!_

**oh no! thats never a good thing!**

_shut up, meet you in 1O at Sam and Em's house!_

i hung up the phone and i felt two arms wrap around my waist and Paul's breath on the back of my neck. "who was that?" he asked. "oh like you didnt hear" i replied before i removed Paul from me and walked into the living room. "Listen boys and Nina i want you guys to behave, im going out shopping with Kim and Paul's gonna go out with the guys. now if you need anything call me, not Paul" I said while walking out the door with Paul behind me. I heard Brady and Collin say "Yeah yeah". i shook my head and me and Paul walked hand in hand to Sam and Emily's. We could have phased and ran but its a hassel taking off your cloths to phase then putting them back on when you phase back.

I swung mine and Pauls intertwined fingers out infront of us and just started to sing to "twinkle twinkle little star". Paul laughed at me and said "how did i get stuck with you?" i shrugged and we entered Sam's house. Kim was there sitting on Jared's lap and when she saw me i barely had time to react when she flung herself on me hugging me as hard as she could.

I laughed and hugged her back, "what was that for Kim?" i asked. she just shrugged and grabbed my hand before dragging me out of the house. Then she dragged my around the mall buying cloths that were cute but wasnt worth it because ill just shreed them when i phase. We were sitting in the mall Cafe and i had my Iphone's playlist on and me and kim kept silently singing along as we ate our burgers and fries from the food court.

"So kimmie, hows you and Jared?" i asked with a mouth full of fries. Kim smile got wider and she started to gush "its going amazing, its like a dream come true, yeah shut up Alex i know it is" she had the biggest smile on her face and then she turned to me with a shit eating grin "Paul huh?" I laughed "Who would have thought, if you told me a two months ago i would have told you that you were a fucking lun and needed to go in a institiut asap" Kim nodded in agreement with my words. I smiled "but now, i am glad we were paired as partners that day" Kim giggled remembering the baby project. I giggled and shoved the last of my 3 burgers into my mouth and Kim finished her small fries. I laughed at her slowness at eating. She glared at me and just then my phone rang, i looked at the caller I.D to see the name i havnt thought of in two months, Jason. I showed it to Kim and her eyes got wide, she knew how much i hated him. I had dated him after Embry and he cheated on me.

i let the phone ring and me and kim got up to leave. grabbing all our bags we stuffed them into Kim's backseat and i plugged my iphone in with Selena Gomez's song "love you like a love song" came through the speaker. I started to sing along thinking of Paul, I was so into the song i hadnt noticed that Kim was on the phone with someone and i was here singing. i never sang to other people only Brady and Kim. Kim say's i have the most amazing voice when it comes to singing and Brady says it relaxs him to where he can go back to the happy days.

Kim giggled and said into the phone "no Paul she didnt know you were listing" i gasped at Kim as we pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway. she smiled at me giving me an innocent look. and i started to feel the tears coming i quickly got out of the car and ran straight for the woods. i didnt phase i just ran until i got to a small path that only me and my dad knew about. the trail then turned but i kept going foward until i hit a small area with a small plate fourm ontop of a taller tree. i climed all the way to the top and sat on the platfourm. i gripped on to the dog tags around my neck that didnt break when i phase. i started to cry, i havnt sang to anyone other then Kim and Brady after the day my dad died. Me and My dad used to sing all the time, i had gotten my singing talent from him and Brady from my mom. So Brady couldnt sing but he was okay just i was always better. I had sung to my dad the night before he dead, that night my dad had done the normal thing of wishing us goodnight and saying he always will love us no matter how far he is.

When i was little my dad used to always kiss me good night and tell me a story from the legends. he always told me about the third wife and he would always tell me how much he loved me. He then would make a small fist and lay his fist on my chest over my heart saying "no matter how far or close i am, im always here, always" i said the words out loud. I heard a wolf howling now and none of them came this way they all just came near but couldnt find it. Paul's wolf came under the tree but he couldnt tell where i was. i sighed and started to climb down. when my feet hit the ground i was pulled into a tight embrace by Paul. He sighed into my hair and just held me. i started to cry again and tightened my hold on him. Paul just held me like this not moving from our spot. it took a little before the rest of the guys reached us and all of them seem to let out a sigh of relief. I saw Sam was about to yell and lecture me but seeing my face he stopped. Paul pulled us apart and asked me if i was okay. i told him no, giving him the truth. he wiped the tears on my cheecks and hugged me again.

He carried me to Sam and Emily's were i was met with a worried Kim and Emily who kept asking me a million and one questions which i didnt answer and only snuggled closer to Paul. Then Embry knowing how to make me laugh said "so today Bella went all ape and yelled at Sam and slapped Paul" that made me get out of my sad state of mind and i couldnt stop laughing now. Paul was shaking "that bitch fucking slapped me for no reason!". Jake got all pissed now and yelled at Paul "YOU LAUGHED AT HER!" Then i stopped laughing and said "oh man, i swear i should leave more often if it involves you guys getting hurt" Paul glared at me and growled. "sorry babe but its way to funny" i said before kissing him, he kissed me back happly. Kim awed and said to Emily "they are so cute! i remember when Alex loathed Paul, now look at her". Paul raised and eyebrow at me and i simply shrugged. Jared laughed "dude your imprint hated you" "oh yeah yours stalked you" Paul shot back. Kim gasped and glared at me. i put my hands up in defense and said "it slipped! i swear! dont kill me!" i yelled and tried to hide behind Jake who was laughing so hard he was cluching his tummy. I growled and ran behind Emily who was watching us. Kim chased me around Emily who was crying out for help. Sam had quickly picked me up over his shoulder and was starting to carry me away. i was screaming and kicking and clawing at Sam. He finally set me down on Paul's lap and smiled at me before going back to Emily. Kim was crying now, and Jared was trying to calm her down by saying he already knew but it didnt help it made her worse. I got up to calm her down and she ended up becoming calm and said to me with a smirk on her face "So Alex remember that one time when you dated that kid Jason only because he looked like Paul" i gasped "i did not!" "did too!" "SHUT UP KIM!" i screamed and tried to covor the blush. Paul chuckled "i knew you had a thing for me" i glared at him and thats when my phone started to ring. i looked at the I.D and groaned. "whos that?" Paul asked. and Kim said "you speak of the devil and he shall call, its Alex's ex-boyfriend Jason. he's like a freaking stalker, he keeps calling Alex and trying to get Alex to go out with him again. he even tryed to sneak into her house in the middle of the night to steal one of Alex's very few thongs" Paul was shaking under me and the guys and Emily got all serious watching Kim to go on. "well of course Brady was up that night with Collin and they took baseball bats and chased Jason all the way down to Forks. but Jason wont leave Alex alone no matter what, and he was the one who cheated on her" Paul was growling now and he grabbed my phone and picked up when Jason called again. "Hello?" i heard Jason say into the phone before Paul opened his mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 18: Paul get off Jason!

Last time:

"you speak of the devil and he shall call, its Alex's ex-boyfriend Jason. he's like a freaking stalker, he keeps calling Alex and trying to get Alex to go out with him again. he even tryed to sneak into her house in the middle of the night to steal one of Alex's very few thongs" Paul was shaking under me and the guys and Emily got all serious watching Kim to go on. "well of course Brady was up that night with Collin and they took baseball bats and chased Jason all the way down to Forks. but Jason wont leave Alex alone no matter what, and he was the one who cheated on her" Paul was growling now and he grabbed my phone and picked up when Jason called again. "Hello?" i heard Jason say into the phone before Paul opened his mouth.

"Who the fuck are you? and why the fuck are you calling MY girlfriend?" Paul growled into the phone. I heared Jason say back "Who the fuck are you? and what are you talking about Alex is my girl!" What the hell! when did i become his girlfriend? Paul growled and said "stop calling Alex and stop being a stalker or else" "or else what?" Jason fired back. Paul simply said "or else you dont be living" before click off the call. I sighed and sat back down in Paul's lap and growled "why cant he just leave me alone!" Jared shrugged and said "i got no clue but he better watch out" All the guys agreed looking at Paul who was glaring at the phone. I took the phone from his hands and threw it at Jared. Paul looked at me a little surprised. and i turned to stradel him and crashed my lips against his. Paul calmed down in seconds and someone coughed when it started to get heated.

I got off of Paul and smiled "well im off for patrol! Embry!" i screamed. "Coming!" he screamed back running out of the kitchen and following me out the back door. I stripped and phased after Embry. i got the area to the beach and Embry got it my the border. I sniffed around the houses first before heading to the beach. but i pasted a house to where i heard some screaming and a girl crying. I peered inside the window to see a man over a small girl who looked to be about 15. she was bloody and He was kicking at her. I quickly phased back as Embry ran to where i was. Embry meet up with me and he kicked the door down. the man looked at us with blood shot eyes and he smelled of weed and beer. Embry quickly grabbed him and pushed him against the wall interagating him, as i bent down to see if the girl had a heartbeat. She did thankfully and Embry had ended up punching the man as i called 911 and told them where to come.

Soon Cheif Swan and his partner came in and arrested the man who i found out was named Ricky. Cheif had called the ambulance and I stayed with the girl the whole way there. Holding her hand. The doctor asked who i was to the girl and i told him i was the one who found her. he let me see her and she smiled at me. "hey" i said softly coming to the bed. She smiled weakly at me "your the one who saved me, you and your friend" "Embry". i looked at her closley she had black wavy hair, with brown eyes that show'd so much hurt in them. I saw the brusies all over her face. she had a small scar on her left eyebrow. I gently touched her cheeck as tears started to spill out of her eyes. I sighed sitting on the chair near her bed. she cried and i tried to comfort her. i dont know why but i had a conection with this girl, maybe it was because the man who was beating her was her father and my mother used to beat me. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand and said "its gonna be okay honey im here for you". The girl looked at me and frowned "but you dont know me, why are you so kind?" I smiled at her weakly and lifted up my shirt showing her my right side just under my ribs. She gasped seeing the scars, "i was beat by my mother when i was your age maybe younger" She looked at me in shock. "my mom and dad had a divorce and i lived with my dad, then he died one year which made my mom have to move back to La Push to live with us, as in me and my little brother. She didnt really like me because i was always my dad's girl so she would always hit me and leave marks on me. only my best friend knew about it and of course my brother but he was too young to do anything about it. so one day when i got a little older just after this scar i punched my mother and stood up for myself. she ran away and only came back a last month with her boyfriend but just left after i punched her for slapping me". the girl nodded and i had a tear run down my face. She tried to give me a ressuring smile, i laughed a little it didnt help that my now boyfriend teased me for a year before i punched him making him shut up. The girl laughed and said "so your dating the guy who teased you?" i nodded and giggled "i dont know it just happened but i love him a lot and im glad i found someone i can love who will love me back other then my brother" She smiled at me and said "im Alison Conner" "Alex Fuller" "nice to meet you Alex" I giggled "dont be so formal" She smiled and said "yeah yeah" I stuck my tounge out at her and she smiled at me. The doctor side and came in, "So you have no family to stay with right?" Alison nodded at his question. He sighed "then ill have to put you in a foster home" She gasped and i said "ill take her in with me" The doctor looked at me confused and i said "ill watch her and care for her, i have the money and the space, and im legally an adult, i work also" The doctor said "are you sure? if you are then come with me and fill out some paper work" i nodded and looked at Alison who was looking at me in shock. I giggled and walked out.

I filled out all the needed paper work and asked the doctor when could i get Alison. He said "in about a week" I nodded my head and went to say good bye to her and that ill be back tomorrow. She waved me goodbye and i phased and headed to La Push. I got to Sam's house where Paul was pacing back and forth and Sam was rubbing his pointer and middle finger on his temple. I giggled and came up to Paul "i got a new sister, well she's my like adopted daughter?" Paul looked confused and i sat him down and explaind everything to him. Emily and Kim gasped and Sam growled because this has happened twice and he didnt know about it.

Embry sighed "is she better?" i nodded and said she was thankful that you came in to save her. He smiled and Jake smiled. I couldnt help but smile also, "she has a few scars but over all she's good" i said. Paul chuckled and kissed my neck. I snuggled closer to him and said "i feel so happy, im helping a life" Emily smiled and handed me a muffin "thats what makes you the best" Paul kissed my neck and said "your amazing you know?" i nodded my head as i bit into my muffin.

*-*-*LATER*-*-*

Telling Brady was easy because he seemed to be happy to have a new family member and was happy that i had saved her. i felt like a hero but like crap for not going to find her earlier. Brady and i where sitting in the living room watching T.V. when the front door opened and Paul had came in with a smug look on his face. He stood in front of me and leaned down kissing me "you gonna love me when i tell you what i just did" "but i love you already..." "you'll love me more? thats not the point-" "IF THIS IS ABOUT TO GET MUSHY OR GROSS OR SOMETHING IM GOING UPSTAIRS" Brady practicly yelled. Paul smirked and said "night kid! you better be out like a light bulb, so you dont hear anything" with a wink at me. Brady made a face and said "i think im about to be sick" beofre bolting up the stairs and slaming his bedroom door. i laughed and looked at Paul as he sat down next to me. "soo go on" "oh yeah so i finally stood up to my mom about being an ass to you, and she kicked me out of the house but i got my aunt to permanitly keep Emma" i sighed "and thats good news?" Paul shrugged "i practicly live here so i brought the rest of my stuff and im going to go put them in your room" he said before brining his suitcase up the stairs. I just starred after him in shock while he walked up the stairs. "im dating a crazy idiot" "I HEARD THAT" Paul screamed. I giggled and turned back to the T.V. not even knowing what i was watching anymore.

The door bell rang and i opended it to show Jason. I growled and tried to shut the door in his face. he put his foot out and stopped the door from closing. Jason stepped inside the house and smirked at me. I growled lowly at him and He slapped me. I was about to do something when Paul was already hitting Jason. I had to pull Paul off of Jason so he wouldnt have killed him. that was the last thing i needed my werewolf boyfriend going to jail for punching my ex-stalker boyfriend to death. Jason ran out the door screaming i was a crazy bitch. I finally calmed Paul down and in time for Brady to come down the stairs wondering what the hell happened. Paul had to go outside and phase, he muttered something to Brady about going out for a walk. I sighed and told brady i was going off to sleep and so should he.

That night i went to bed frustrated and pissed. Paul had came to bed around 1am and made me go back to sleep.

I woke up at 7am to my alarm clock going off. I groaned and turned around to slam my hand down on the clock only for it to hit someones face. my eyes shot open as the person yelped out in surprised. I saw the person was Paul and i started to laugh "what was that for?" he asked. i shrugged and said "i thought you were my alarm clock" He rolled his eyes and got up. He walked to the bathroom in his boxers and i got up heading to my closet to pick my outfit. i found some ripped jeans and a la push hoodie. i also found a black tank top which i put with the outfit and waited for Paul to finish. He finally came out and i jumped into the shower. Paul was chaning in my room as i got out of the shower. i dried myself off and went to brush my teeth and combed my hair. I left my hair alone and walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Brady was eating toast with Paul. I grabbed mine and Brady smirked, "so whats this now? Paul's moving in?" i nodded and Brady laughed "God Alex its like a foster home" i stuck my tounge out at him and kissed Paul. Paul smiled and then kissed me back.

We left for school, and it was an uneventful day.

*-*-*3 Weeks later*-*-*

Alison was at my house adjusting to everything. She was instantly found of Brady who introduced her to Collin and Nina. Alison thought of all of them as siblings and She thanked me every night for finding her that night. Of course she got weird when me and Paul would be out all day but she didnt say anything. she had a friend that she would visit if it wasnt Nina. So me and Paul didnt need to worry about her being alone.

One night though Paul was on patrol and i was walking into the house thinking Alison had slept over at Nina's and Brady at Collins. but i smelt blood and i rushed up to Alisons room to find out she had been cutting herself. I grabbed the razor from her and begged her to tell me why she was doing this to herself and for how long. she had told me that she was doing this for as long as her father was beating her and it was about 3 years. and its only been getting worse a few days ago because she was getting teased at school. I growled out for her to tell me who was teasing her and she said it was a girl named Molly Lov.

The next day in school i walked down the hall holding hands with Paul. i saw Molly Lov walking down the hallway and when she spotted Paul she smiled and fixed her shirt so that her boobs were nearly popping out. She then walked up to Paul and batted her eyelashes. I started to shake and breath heavly. she glared at me and said in an annoying voice "can you not breath so heavy your ruining the moment" Paul raised his eyebrow and asked "what moment?" I growled when she layed her failthy hands on his chest. i grabbed her and pushed her hard into into the lockers and she yelped out in surprise. Paul stood there shocked, I growled at her and punched her. She screamed out in shock as her lip cut open, "who the fuck are you to fucking make Alison's life hell and who the fuck are you to touch my fucking boyfriend" i said so calmly before punching her in the eye. i dropped her and walked away, throught the crowd of people. the whole day thats the only thing everyone was talking about.

Alison came up to me during lunch while i was sitting with the guys and practicly hugged me to death for what i did. i introduced her to the guys and she instantly became shy like she did around Paul sometimes. Alison gets embressed when Paul walks around the house in his boxers. or comes running through the door butt naked from phasing after getting angry. Alison would always cover her eyes and she didnt love it when Paul would touch her. or Brady, she was cool with them and liked them but still was unsure about being around guys with touching or barely any cloths on.

Alison had quickly ran off to find her friend Kayla. Jared smiled and said "so thats the infamouse Alison?" i nodded and Kim smiled "She's pretty" i nodded my head. We then all started to joke around about Embry and Quil being idiots. then Paul had muttered how Jake was annoying with thinking about Bella last night. and i had to admit Jake was getting annoying. and everyone was trying to warn him that when Cullen came back she would run straight for him.

Jake started to shake but i glared at him and he stoped. Paul smiled a victory smile before i smacked him in the back of the head and kissed him. quickly. Paul smirked and said "i always win, whats it this time. my looks? or my words?" i rolled my eyes and said "nah your lips are just too sweet to give up but the rest of you can go" He rolled his eyes and said lowly into my ear "i bet you dont want ALL of me to go" and i blushed and looked at him. he winked at me with a smirk on his face. oh how i wanted to smack that smirk off his face. i just fummed and went to eating my pizza.


	19. Chapter 19

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 19: Major Plus

Last time:

Jake started to shake but i glared at him and he stoped. Paul smiled a victory smile before i smacked him in the back of the head and kissed him. quickly. Paul smirked and said "i always win, whats it this time. my looks? or my words?" i rolled my eyes and said "nah your lips are just too sweet to give up but the rest of you can go" He rolled his eyes and said lowly into my ear "i bet you dont want ALL of me to go" and i blushed and looked at him. he winked at me with a smirk on his face. oh how i wanted to smack that smirk off his face. i just fummed and went to eating my pizza.

Alison came up to me and asked me "you dont mind if Kayla sleeps over right?" I shook my head and said "Brady's going to sleep over at Collin's with his other friend Seth so your good" She smiled and her friend Kayla who had curly black hair and brown eyes came behind her and smiled at me. I smiled back and Kayla thanked me. Paul was saying sorry to Alison about coming home naked the other night which had the whole table laughing and Alison blushing. Kayla was starring at Alison shocked and Alison told Paul it was no big deal and that he should call me to give him spare cloths before coming inside the house which Paul replied to with saying im just so used to Alex being home alone or with Brady and Collin. Alison's blush got a little redder and i said "shut up Paul. sorry Alison, get to class now lunch is about to end". Alison nodded and quickly got out of the lunchroom. The bell then rang and me and Jared walked off to our next class while Kim went to the nurses office because she had her period and didnt wanna play in gym. Paul had art now while me and Jared and Kim had Gym.

I went into the locker room and changed into gym shorts and our gym shirt. I walked out and meet up with Jared. The gym teacher let us do what ever we wanted while he flirted with the new assistant gym teacher. Me and Jared played one on one basketball and we were tied until Kim walked through the door and Jared got distracted so i scored the winning shot.

I smirked and yelled "OH YEAH!". Jared turned to me and said "CHEATER!" "in your dreams" which Jared growled. I giggled and skipped over to Kim hugging her. She held her nose and said "gross Alex your sweating!" I shrugged my shoulders and Jared came up and kissed Kim. Kim was so happy to kiss em that she forgot he was also sweating.

I pointed it out to her and she shrieked before yelling at us. I smiled and tried to give my innocent look. she glared at me before heading to the bleachers and sitting down. Jared came after her and i rolled my eyes. As i was walking towards them i heared Jane Stoner and Tiffany Wens talking. Jane said "what can Jared see in her? how long have they been dating? like a week? gosh i bet she's just doing his homework so he can fuck her". Tiffany said "nah i heared it was a dare between him and Paul". Jane said "it has to be, like come on why would Jared date that?" but then Tiffany said "but she is pretty..." "Shut up Tiff" "alright Jane". Then from the cornor of my eye i saw Jane look at me and say to Tiffany "now i am puzzled by how Paul is dating that!" I rolled my eyes and sat infront of Jared looking at him. Jared rolled his eyes at me because i know he heard what they were saying. I smiled at Kim and told them to go back to their conversation, as i looked out into the gym.

Soon the bell rang and i quickly jumped up and ran straight for the locker room. i changed after i showered. I walked out and Jumped into Paul's waiting up arms. I gave him a small peck on the lips before heading off to class with him. We sat through home ed while the teacher disscused something i wasnt pay attention to.

The bell rang and i quickly rushed out of class and went to my locker which was the bottom one to Kim's. We had found it funny. I quickly put my stuff away and grabbed my homework before I slammed my locker shut and Kim had came with a big smile on her face. "dont wanna hear about it" i said seeing her open her mouth. She glared at before then got her books.

We walked out of school together and she waved good bye to me as she haded for Jared's truck. Paul was leaning on my car and Brady was waiting with him. Alison came up next to me and we walked to the car. I kissed Paul and we got into the car. "So Alison i was thinking, me and you should go shopping today?" i asked. Alison gave out a little squeal and tried to cover it up with a laugh/cough thing which cause Paul and Brady to laugh. i looked into my review mirror and smiled at the blushing girl. I giggled and said "so i take that as a yes?" She simply nodded before i payed attention to the road again.

I got us at the house and everyone ran for the door. "REALLY? do i smell or something?" i yelled/asked. I shook my head and started to go in. It had started raining on the middle of the car ride home and i was soaked by the time i got in. Paul smiled at me with his mouth full off chips.

I rolled my eyes at him as i went up the stairs to changed.

I came back downstairs wearing sweatpants and a pink tank top with a black zipped up hoodie.

Alison was on the phone with someone and she was heading for her room. Paul was munching down on the bag of cheetos. and Brady was playing his video games. I went to sit down next to Paul and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me a little closer to him. i happly snuggled into his side and i could practicly feel his smile.

Alison came running down the stairs and asked me "Can we go shopping tomorrow or something, Kayla just invited me over for her cousins 5th birthday party" I nodded my head and asked her if she needed someone to drive her. She nodded and then I was about to get up and drive her when i realized i needed to patrol. i quickly told Paul to driver her and said i was running late before rushing out the back door. Alison and Brady never pushed what me and Paul do for the council and i was glad about that. I phased to a waiting Embry.

Paul's P.O.V.:

I watched Alex run out of the house realizing she was late for patrol. I got off the sofa and grabbed the car keys to my truck. "Lets go" i said walking out the front door. Alison was always blushing around me because she had seen me fully naked once. I had phased of anger at Embry for saying something about when him and Alex were dating and I had no spare cloths.

I am still not used to the fact that Embry was my imprints first, and her ex. I sighed as i started the car and Alison slid into the passanger seat. Alison diracted me where to go and I tried talking to her but she would always blush. I found it fustrating but amusing. Alex had told me it might take a while before she gets used to me. Alison smiled finally and told me it was the house on the right. i turned right and into a almost full driveway. I walked her up to the door for some reason. She was now Alex's adpoted daughter. I laughed inwerdly at this, and Alison knocked on the door. i rolled my eyes and rang the bell. The door flung open by Alison's friend Kayla.

When Kayla saw me she was schocked, i smiled down at her and she blushed. From what i heard Alison say to Brady Kayla has a crush on me. I saw Alison getting annoyed with her friend and she whispered in a hiss tone to her "stop blushing, his girlfriend was the one adopted me" I smiled wider and told Alison that if she wanted me to pick her up to just call she has my new number.

Me and Alex had gotten into a fight a few nights back in which i had thrown my phone at a wall and punched the wall. Alison had told me the next night that i have anger problems when she heard what happened from Brady. I had simply smiled at her.

I called Brady and he told me he was walking to Nina's house. If Brady does phase it will be hell keeping him from Nina. I sighed as i drove off to Sam and Emily's. I got in and Jake was sitting there flipping through the chanels. We then heard a wolf howl with two others. We all ran outside well other then Emily.

I phased and in my head was a laughing Embry and Alex. There was another wolf and it happened to be Quil. I groaned as hearing his thoughts. He was chasing his own tail. in Alex's mind we saw Quil chase a squirel. I groaned at this and Sam and Jake tried to get Quil to stop. He finally did and Sam asked him if we had explained the why he was like this and Quil had told us Alex did. She had explained every detail.

We phased back and Alex meet up with me and she had a huge smile on her face. she looked so happy and at peace. I smiled at her and she came to me hugging me. she looked up at me and she was trying to talk but she couldnt from laughing so hard. I chuckled at her and picked her up bridle style. i carried her to Sam and Emily's house. and She finally calmed down.

We all then just hung out and relaxed.

Then Alex said she had to go to Collins house for a little. Sam went out with Jake to teach Quil how to petrol. and Jared was at Kim's house until her parents go home. So it just left me and Embry with Emily at the house. We were still a little edgey but its past us, well unless one of us starts thinking about Embry and Alex dating.

I grabbed a controler and threw the other one at Embry who caught it. We played the whole hour while Emily cooked a little and then joined us in the video games. To say me and Embry were shocked would be an understatment.

Emily was kicking ass! I growled and was about to throw the controler at the wall when Sam grabbed it from my hands and glared at me. I simply glared back and Jake laughed at the screen. "oh crap, Emily beat you guys?" Jake said laughing. I growled and so did Embry while Sam went to kiss Emily for wining.

I glared at the screen for the rest of the afternoun until Alison called me. I went to go pick her up thanking myself for bringing the truck to Sam's house. I drove off to Kayla's house and Alison was waiting outside for me. She had a cut lip and it was the first thing i asked her about.

She just simply said a 5 year old hit her with a toy. I held back my laugh and then asked her how the party was. She replied with a simply good. i rolled my eyes and speed off home. Alison jumped out of the car and went into the house. i followed behind her and she layed down on the sofa.

I went into the kitchen to grab some microwave popcorn. "you want butter or non-butter?" I yelled out. She yelled back "butter!" I laughed and shoved the butter one in the microwave and headed into the livingroom. i sat on the recliner and we both watched "Good Luck Charlie". I wasnt such a fan of Disney but anything that would make Alison more comfrotable around me would be nice.

After a few seconds the popcorn was done. i had put it in a bowl and sat it infront of Allison. She had grabbed a handfull and started eating. I laughed and went to grab some soda's. I grabbed a and a Cola. I dropped the Cola on her lap and drank my .

Alison looked at me and said "when's Alex coming back?". I shurgged my shoulders and said "probably in the morning she has a late shift tonight. or all day shift"

Alison noded and went back to watching t.v. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "Alison how about i take you and Kayla out to that amusment park in seattle all day tomorrow? i dont got work" Alison's face brightend up and she squealed. She ran to me and hugged me "thank you. thank you. thank you!" I laughed and she ran up the stairs grabbing her phone form the table. I assume to call Kayla.

She then told me she's going to bed and i told her we were leaving at 9. She nodded her head and ran into her room. I laughed to myself and changed the program to something random.

I soon got sleepy and i went to bed. I woke up to Alex trying to come in the room with out making a sound. but she hit something and mumbled a "shit". I laughed a little and she came under the covers. i looked at the time it was 2am. I shook my head and turned to her. i pulled her into my chest and fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and Alex wasnt in bed. There was a note saying she was at Emily's. I smiled and went downstairs after putting on a pair of shorts. I looked into the kitchen were Alison and Kayla were sitting and chewing on some poptarts.

I smiled at them and Alison smiled back "hi paul!" she said happly. I went to the fridge. and i heard Kayla whisper to Alison "dude, he's so hot! he has muscles!" Alison laughed and said to Kayla "stop looking he's dating Alex" i heared Kayla Grr and i had to laugh in my head. I took out eggs and started to scramble them. Kayla gasped a little and whispered to Alison "he can cook too?" "yeah..." "Grr, Alex is a lucky girl then!" I had a shit eating grin on my face and couldnt calm my face. I finished the eggs and my face relaxed as i started to eat them.

After 30 minutes we were finally ready to go. i got into Alex's hummer and we were off, with Kayla singing to Justin Bieber.

-*-*-*Alex-*-*-*

I was rubbing my belly and looking at the little pink stick in my hand that had a plus on it. Emily was jumping up and down and Kim was jumping up and down with Emily. Sam was smiling but thinking and Jared was laughing his head off.

I went and sat down next to Jared and asked him a serious question "how am i gonna deal with a baby, Alison, Brady" "and paul" Jared added. I nodded and he said "you'll get through it together. all of you 4 and you have the pack here to help you. We will always be here for you" I smiled and hugged him "thank you Jared" He smiled and ruffled my hair.

I smiled and Embry came in looking confused at a jumping Emily and Kim. I put the pink stick in his hands and he smiled. "Alex your gonna be a mom!" i nodded and he pulled me into a hug "good luck!" I laughed "thanks Embry" Kim stopped jumping and looked at me "are you sure its Paul's baby?" I gasped at her and said "kim who else could it be?" Then she looked at Embry. Embry's face looked shocked and Jared laughed "Kim, they dated last year. thus meaning she would have already had the baby" Kim nodded and went to sit on Jared's lap. Soon the whole pack was here and they all had the biggest smiles on their faces.

I sighed and just rubbed my belly. Sam had called the elders and they told me i couldnt phase for 9 months. I told the pack i wouldnt phase at all no more. And they thought it was for the best. i was upset about that but i was glad for having a baby.

Jared and Jake were gonna have a bet on if the baby was a girl or boy. then Embry had to say it might be a boy and girl. Every one yelled at him for that and i simply growled. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders saying he was still in the bet.

I laughed and said "how could you guys bet on my baby" They shrugged and Emily asked "where's Paul?" "he took Alison and Kayla out to an amusment park" They all nodded. and Clair Emily's neice came hugging me. "so there's gonna be another baby?" I smiled and Quil came back into the house. "Alex" Jared said with a smile on his face as Quil sat the box on his lap. Kim had went into the kitchen to help Emily cook. I looked at the box that had ear holes. I looked confused and Jared smiled "We got you a little present" He opended the box and took out a small little Boxer pup. I smiled at it and he licked my face. Thank you guys i said with happy tears rolling down my face. I kissed the puppies nose and it let out a cute bark. Claire was giggling and asked if we could name him.

So here we were the whole pack sitting around in a circle as this little puppy was running around the circle. Jared had said he adopted the dog from the ASPCA. I smiled at it and names were being shouted out.

"Patch"

"lighting"

"doggie"

"UGLY!" that one got a growl form the puppy.

"Rex"

"Max"

"barky!"

"Spike"

"Ace"

"baby?"

"Meatloaf!" "what the ? QUIL!"

"Mac"

"paws?"

"Major!"

They all looked at me and i shrugged i like it. They all nodded and i asked the puppy "you like to be called Major?" the dog barked and wagged his tail. "well looks like we got a name" i said as I took his collar off and handed it to Emily who was gonna sew his name into it.

The guys had gottan tags stating the adress where he should go to. Major Barked at Kim while she was in the kitchen cooking and she screamed in surprised. Major growled a little and Kim's eyes widended.

I called out to him to come "Major!" He barked and started to sniff around he barked at the fridge and Sam laughed. He went to open it and got out a peice of chicken. Major ate it and was chewing at the bone at my feet.

I spent the whole day at Sam and Emily's and Paul came over saying Alison was gonna sleep over Kayla's.

I smiled and he looked down at the puppy. "who's is that?" everyone pointed to me and i smiled "his names Major the guys adopted him" Paul smiled and then Jared said "um Alex has something to tell you" I smiled Paul looked confused. He was sitting on the sofa his legs out infront of him and his arms behind his head. I said "So i was thinking we should take out that little mini-office and make it into a nersury because im pregnant, now i better feed Major". Paul's face was pure shock. Then he bursted out saying in a scared voice "how are we gonna deal with a baby Alex, We got already Brady and Alison". I went into the kitchen with out another word while Emily and Sam tried to explain to him how it was okay.

I put the bowls down and Paul came in a kissed me. I smiled "so that means its okay?" He nodded "it always was!" I smiled and kissed him again. Emily had taken a picture. We had bought a baby book and i bought two books. One blue and one pink just in case. I smiled and Paul had the biggest grin on his face "im gonna be a dad" he smiled. "yes, yes you are Paul" i said softly and Major barked. Quil laughed and said "Major Bark! get it?" I laughed at his corny joke and Paul was still smiling with a hand on my belly. The pack was laughing a little.

I couldnt wait for this baby to come out. I put my hand on Paul's cheeck and said "i love you" he smiled and said "i love you too Alex".


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you Dalonega Noquisi for giving me that fact about chicken bones. I had no clue, my fmaily always feed our dogs with left over food. but the basic stuff like meat and bread. My uncle always feeds my dog chicken bones (yeah he takes care of my dog, only because he bought me her and it was in europe. i was like 7 and i couldnt keep a dog in my apartment). She eats the whole thing with no problem. I never new it was that risky. So again, i thank you!**

**I like to finally after so long (sorry) thank all my reviewers! thank you guys so much. it means a lot to get a review of what you think about the story.**

~Keep Dreaming~

Chapter 20: For the love of Babies

Last time:

I put the bowls down and Paul came in a kissed me. I smiled "so that means its okay?" He nodded "it always was!" I smiled and kissed him again. Emily had taken a picture. We had bought a baby book and i bought two books. One blue and one pink just in case. I smiled and Paul had the biggest grin on his face "im gonna be a dad" he smiled. "yes, yes you are Paul" i said softly and Major barked. Quil laughed and said "Major Bark! get it?" I laughed at his corny joke and Paul was still smiling with a hand on my belly. The pack was laughing a little.

I couldnt wait for this baby to come out. I put my hand on Paul's cheeck and said "i love you" he smiled and said "i love you too Alex".

It's been a month from that day and boy have i gottan huge. I look two months pregnant and not one. Emily thought that i might be having twins which could be the reason i was huge.

The guys were all walking on glass trying to keep me from getting mad because i might phase.

Right now though my blood was boiling. I growled at Paul who had his hands up in a im sorry way. I glared at him and took my bowl of strawberries to the living room. Major had grown and he was pretty big. he was about 5 months old and he was so cute. He knew what was gonna around. ( . {Major})

He came towards me and barked happily. I smiled down at him and pet him. Leah Clearwater came in grumbling about how annoying Embry and Quil were. I laughed at my friend and pack member "hey you get used to it" She glared at me and Major went after her. She played around with him and looked happy. Emily had taken loads of pictures to put in the baby book. I smiled as a started to eat my strawberries.

Emily and Sam were out shopping and it was just Paul me Leah Major Jared and Seth. Yeah the Clearwater kids phased. Harry died from a heart attack.

It was extramly sad, once they calmed Leah and Seth down we went to the hospital. We waited for hours before the doctor told us the bad news. Sue was broken, Leah kept blaming it on herself and Seth wouldnt talk to anyone for a week.

Soon after the Clearwaters Brady and Collin phased infront of Nina who fainted. Nina had a week of running from them before she gave in and Brady had imprinted.

Kim was at her aunt's down in California for a week. It was painful for Jared and Kim but they would always talk on the phone and video chat. Jared had met a Kim's two girl cousins Kelly and Cammie.

Both of them had tried to flirt with Jared not knowing it was Kim's boyfriend. When they found out they couldnt believe it until i had admited it as the truth.

Jared was on the phone with Kim and he was smiling like an idiot. I threw a strawberry at him and he said "HEY!, oh sorry Kim your demon best friend just threw a strawberry at me" I stuck my tounge out at him and turned to Paul. Paul was playing a video game with Seth who was wining. Seth wasnt glutting like the other guys but Paul was cursing and yelling.

Embry and Quil came soon after Leah and then Sam and Emily. Emily started to make us some dinner and we had fed Major dog food before he would attack the kitchen for food. He was laying down on the carpet starring at Paul. Quil and Embry were punching each other and laughing from stupid jokes. Leah was texting someone on her phone and Jared had finally hung up with Kim.

Dinner was finally over and we were eating. The guys were snacking on their chicken while i was eating my salad slowly. We heard a roaring truck come up Sam and Emily's drive way and Embry and Quil had screamed "Bella and Jake are here!" I heard Paul groan and mutter "leech lover" I rolled my eyes. Major had gottan off the floor and was at my feet. Paul had grabbed his chicken bone still eating it and Seth had gone threw the back door for patrol with Brady and Collin.

Emily had walked out with Sam and Leah got pissed so she was gonna go out for a run. I heared her say a few harsh but from the heart words at Bella before storming off into the woods. I smiled as i started to pet Major on the tummy. His tail was waggin and he looked so relaxed. Bella came in and Jake smiled. Major got off the floor and ran to Jake barking at him. Jake bent down and picked him up "how's my favorite little guy?" He asked. Major barked and Bella looked scared for a second. I laughed "he dosnt bite Bella" She looked at me and then down at my swollan belly. Her eyes widened and her mouth droped open. Paul came to me and kissed me rubbing my belly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

It was a little better then i thought it would be at taking care of a puppy, my brother and Alison. Alison was always out with one of her friends or her boyfriend James. James is Kayla's older brother and once when he came to pick Alison up for a date a week ago Paul almost made him pee his pants from being scared so much.

But Paul didnt trust Leon one bit. I told him he should lighten up a little and Alison was also telling him that. Brady was usally here at Sam and Emily's or out with Nina.

Major wasnt that much of a problem he was a smart little dog. He listened and would do anything we asked. I had tons of pictures of him all over the living room next to pictures of Alison and Brady and Paul. My dad was up there and so was Kim and Jared. I had gottan a picture of the whole wolf pack recently and of Alison. Major was in her hands and Embry had his arm slung over Leah's shoulder. Leah was glaring at the arm and Quil was holding up a grining Claire who was holding her signiture wolf. (the guys thought it would be sweet to buy us imprints stuffed wolves that were the color of their wolves). Next to Them stood a smiling Emily and Sam. the next row down squating was Jake who was looking at the sky mad with some white stuff on his shoulder. then there was a laughing Seth. then there was Paul who had his arms around me. where my arms were around my belly. next to me stood Brady who was kissing a blushing Nina's check and next to them stood an annoyed Collin.

That picture was the best picture we had, it was one of my most loved. There was another picture of all the elders and even Harry when he was alive.

I sighed and as Paul pulled away from me and Bella finally asked "your pregnant?" i laughed "yeah Bella i am, and yes its Paul's baby" i said the last part glaring at the guys. Kim might have asked the question but they would always tease me about it. Bella smiled and said "congratlations" I smiled and said "well im gonna go home, Major and I are gonna go pick up Alison on the way, Cio!" I said leaving the house. I walked home. Kayla lived inbetween Sam's and my house. I knocked on the door and Kayla opended it. She smiled at me and called for Alison. "how are you Kayla?" i asked smiling at her "im good Alex, how are you and the baby?" "alright, making through it" i said with a laugh. Alison ran down the stairs and hugged Kayla goodbye.

Me and Alison walked home smiling. Alison was holding Major's leash and Major would tug every once in a while. She would giggle at that but made sure he would stay with us. We stopped once for him to pee and i laughed a little.

So Alison it looks like your gonna be a sister. Alison laughed at that and said "never in my whole life had i thought of being a sister or having and adopted uncle who is my age". I smiled and then she giggled and said "an adopted mom who just graduated high school and a adopted soon to be my father? who just about has every girl wanting him" I laughed a little. Alison told me how Kayla invited a few other of her friends.

**Alison's P.O.V. (memory)**

I was sitting on Kayla's bed flipping through a teen magazine that Alex offered to order for me if i wanted but i told her i really dont read this stuff. I stopped at a picture of Justin Bieber and i started to read the small artical about what type of girl he likes.

Kayla was smiling like a goffball when she came into the room and she was holding her cellphone and said "I invited Natalie, Gabriella, Addison, and Victoria, oh and your friend Nina cant come because your uncle Brady's gonna stay at her house tonight" I smiled at the last part Nina and Brady were so in love.

After everyone came and we had our blankets and pillows and stuff all over the room and we started to paint our toenails. i was saying much because i didnt talk to Natalie and all of them a lot. Natalie turned to me and said a little mad "so you know Paul?" i nodded slowly as i finished my pinky toe of my left foot, it was a yellow color. Addison then looked at me and said "you know his friends?" again i nodded a little slower and worried. Victoria then said "how the hell do you know them?" Kayla started to giggle and said "Paul's girlfriend Alex adopted Alison! Alison like lives with Paul!" all the girls gasped and huddled closer to start asking me questions.

Natalie: OHMYGOD! does he walk around the house shirtless? **sometimes.**

Addison: OH MY! isnt he so cute? **um, not really? he's good looking yeah but not like i would date him.**

Victoria: your crazy! he's like the hottest thing to walk on this earth! what is he boxers or breifs? **thats kinda personal.**

Gabriella: no one cares Alison just tell us! **boxers?**

Natalie: ohmygod! He's dating that bitch Alex, ugh i hate her. **what the hell Natalie! how dare you fucking say my adopted mother is a bitch you jealous little whore.**

all and Kayla: GASP!

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I walked downstairs and went to sit with Kayla's brother James and his friend Ryan. They were nice and we bonded.

god i spend too much around the Paul and Alex's friends. The whole night consested of video games and pigging out.

At the end of the night James had kissed me goodnight. I loved him being my boyfriend and Kayla freaked out a little bit but got over it soon.

I ended up going to bed in James' room because the girls were still annoying me.

**BACK TO ALEX!**

"dont let Paul hear you were sleeping in James' room!" I said sternly as Alison let Major off his leash when we got through the front door of the house. She nodded her head and hugged me "thanks Alex" "for what?" "being so cool" I laughed and we sat watching the T.V. for an hour before Nina came over and invited Alison to come with her and her parents to the mall.

I let Alison go and soon after Alison left Brady came home smiling like a fool. I laughed at him and kissed his cheeck "so how was it at Nina's?" He shurgged and said "no big deal" i snorted and told him "stop trying to act cool" he laughed and said "it was nice, her parents were very nice, i expected them to chase me out of their home by the end of the night"

I laughed and said "Paul and all the guys expected that also" Brady had a small smile on his face and he went to go make himself something to eat.

Major came next to me and fell asleep.

*-*-*-* TWO WEEKS LATER! *-*-*-*-*

Me and Collin were walking down first beach while the guys went cliff diving. Kim was back and she and Emily were cooking the food for our bonfire later. A small little asian girl came running our way not looking at us at all. She smacked right into Brady and she fell on her ass on the sand.

I tried to hold back my laugh at the small asian girl. She looked up at us and a blush foarmed on her cheecks. I saw Collin looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered. I gasped realizing he imprinted. The asain girl who had brown eyes and black hair that reached just a little past her shoulders.

She gave me a small smile. and i poked Collin "idiot, help her up!" i almost screamed at him. He came out of his trance and helped her up forgetin about his werewolf strength she flew up into his chest. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh.

She looked at him blushing a little more. Collin smiled and said "im Collin and this is my friend Alex" I smiled and did a small wave. she smiled and said "im Dandan" a quietly. I smiled and looked at her doing a once over. She wore swim trunks for girls and a bikini top that matched her purple shorts. She had curves Kim would practicly kill her for and she had a small scar on her elbow that looked like she got cut by playing somewhere. She had a small slutch and she didnt have fake nails or nail polish on.

She was watching Collin quietly as he was talking about himself and stuff. Behind her i saw a girl running. She was flat chested and hardly had curves. She was skinner then Dandan and she had Curly brown hair reaching her hips. She had freckles and her eyes were a dark brown. She called for Dandan and almost ran into her friend.

"oh hi" the girl said looking at us and then back at Dandan. She looked at Collin and her eyes widend and her mouth gaped a little. I laughed, my little Collin has girls liking him. I punched Collin's arm and he turned to me and glared. "Dandan if you and your friend would like you guys can come to the bonfire here, its gonna be on in an hour and it looks like you guys are leaving. if you wanna come it will be right over there" I pointed to where Kim and Emily were throwing sticks around little rocks. Dandan nodded her head and her friend smiled wide. "Oh Collin give Dandan your number so she can call you or something" i giggled when Dandan went through her friends bag and pulled out a small phone and handed it to Collin.

Both girls were quiet but i could tell it wasnt their nature. Probably shy around knew people. I smiled at them and looped my hand threw Collin's and said "sorry girls but i must take my little brother's friend. up there is my boyfriend and our friends" i said pointing to the cliffs and we waved goodbye to them.

Collin being the trying to be smooth blew Dandan a kiss. I punched his shoulder and he gave me a 'what' look. i rolled my eyes and asked him "so what's she like" "well she's different from Claire because she hates dolls. She's different from Kim because she dosnt like to read so much. She's different from Emily because she pefers to go out and play video games insted of staying home and doing house work, she's almost like you" I laughed and said "well other then the reading part, i do like to read" Collin nodded and we headed up the cliff. Paul was getting ready to jump and he stoped mid run and looked at me and Collin.

The guys came to us asking whats wrong and i broke out in a huge smile and screamed "COLLIN GOTS A IMPRINT!"

All the guys looked at Collin and Collin explaned what happened and whats her name and how i invited her to the bonfire. Brady hi-fived his friend and Paul went on with his jump.

Jared and Sam had went to their imprints to help move around logs and fix the grill.

*-*-*Bonfire!*-*-*

I sat inbetween Paul's legs on the sand and he had his back leaning on a log. His knees were bent so i rested my head on the right knee and looked at Sam and Emily who were working at the gril.

This wasnt the bonfire where we told the coldones, werewolf, spirit stories. this was a bonfire for an overdue congratulations to me and Paul for me getting pregnant. Billy had given us his blessing and said something in the native tounge. It sounded like "thank the ansesters for blessing us with a new spirit child"

I smiled at that and Sue congraulated me. Seth was watching Alison the whole time and i could tell it annoyed Paul to no end. Paul was very protective of Alison. James wasnt here and i found out James had broke up with Alison because he found another girl.

Kayla had blamed it on Alison and Alison and Kayla got into a huge fight.

Alison infront of me and smiled "hi mom". That took me off guard and i gasped. She looked at me confused and my eyes got watery. I hugged her and she hugged me back "Paul, why is she crying?" Paul laughed and said "you just called her mom, best thing you can ever say to the women who adopted you" I smiled and pulled back.

"sorry, so whats up?" i asked wiping away the tears. She giggled and said "I kinda like Seth" oh no, i thought when i felt Paul start to shake "WHAT?" he screamed. "dad, dad calm down!" Alison said. Alison pulled me up and Paul got up. "PAUL!" i screamed putting my hands on his chest. if Paul's outburst didnt catch anyones attention this did. Paul was glaring at Seth and looked ready to kill him. Alison screamed "dad dad stop!" as Paul pushed me away and started to go after Seth breathing heavily and growling.


	21. Chapter 21

**To answer your question's Mrs Seth Clearwater: No Alison dosnt know. and I guess you'll have to find out :) oh and thank you i guess lol I wanna try and add them more into the story but i dont know how to add them in. **

**Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 21: Im going to kill a werewolf

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

"sorry, so whats up?" i asked wiping away the tears. She giggled and said "I kinda like Seth" oh no, i thought when i felt Paul start to shake "WHAT?" he screamed. "dad, dad calm down!" Alison said. Alison pulled me up and Paul got up. "PAUL!" i screamed putting my hands on his chest. if Paul's outburst didnt catch anyones attention this did. Paul was glaring at Seth and looked ready to kill him. Alison screamed "dad dad stop!" as Paul pushed me away and started to go after Seth breathing heavily and growling.

* * *

><p>Seth was trying to back away and he ended up almost tripping over a log. He looked scared to no end. Leah was infront of Paul in a second and the guys were trying to restrain Paul. Paul only saw red. Sam had finally ordered Jared, Leah, Seth and Paul into the woods.<p>

Dandan looked confused from under Collin's arms. "what the hell was that?" she said looking at all of us. I shook my head and Alison said "i have no clue to be honest with you" everyone laughed a little. and we all soon ignored what had happened.

5 minutes later a very annoyed Paul was walking with a very scared but pleased Seth. A pissed off Leah, a smirking Jared and a worried Sam. Alison ran up to Paul and was saying something to him. Paul's face relaxed and he hugged Alison saying something to her. They were out of ear shot.

Embry and Quil and Jake were stuffing their faceses and Bella was watching them in horror. Emily was talking to Kim about something. Dandan and Collin were talking about some new video game that came out. Brady and Nina were toasting marshmellows. Leah was playing with Major and Sam was talking to Jared. Seth and Alison were now talking, and Paul had sat down next to me.

"did Seth imprint?" i whispered. Paul nodded looking upset, i smiled happily. "im glad, i dont know why your so frowny its a good thing" Paul groaned. I snickered and rubbed my tummy. Paul kissed my cheeck and told me "I cant wait for this little brat to come out" I laughed and swatted at him "dont all my baby that" Paul rolled his eyes and I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Collin's P.O.V.<strong>

Dandan was deffenatly my dream girl. She loves video games like me, and she isnt like those girly girls. She's so sarcastic its scary. Her friend couldnt make it tonight though but i was glad about that. I have more alone time with her because i know her friend would probably try to take her from me.

I told her that i thought Halo was a game for wimps and she had aruged back that it was a good game.

Dandan looked up and watched Brady and Nina. Nina was snuggled into Brady's side and Brady had the biggest smile on his face. Dandan turned to me and said "they dont look in love at all!" i laughed and shook my head. Major came running to me and he looked at Dandan and barked. She reached out her hand and stracthed him behind his ear. His favorite spot.

Me and Dandan were so busy talking about random things that i didnt realize everyone was now dancing to a slow dance music. well everyone but Embry Quil and Jake and Bella. "Dandan would you like to dance?" "no, i dont dance" "oh", well that was a fail.

She smiled at me and said "your trying to flirt or something?" i rolled my eyes and said "no im trying to make the dog jealous". Dandan giggled at that and i smiled at the sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's P.O.V.<strong>

Nina had her head resting on my shoulder as we swayed.

I loved this girl in my arms. She was my whole world. but no i have no thought about asking her the important question, if she would be my wife. no im too young for that. hey look at that my sisters only 18 and she has a adopted daughter and is pregnant. Her life is moving to fast. She had to raise me at a young age.

I sighed and Nina looked at me with worry "you okay?" she asked me so worried. "yeah Nina, just thinking" She smiled and lifted her head. She kissed me and said "dont worry so much Brady. Alex and Paul would find out what to do. We all will get through with this" I smiled, oh how much i loved this girl. "did i ever tell you how much i love you?" nina giggled and i stretched out my arms "this big" She giggled and kissed me again.

She put her head on my shoulder and we started to sway again "Brady..." "hmmm?" "do you think we will ever be like Alex and Paul? that happy?" I snorted "nina they arnt always happy". Nina laughed "i dont wanna always be happy. I wanna have fights, i wanna scream and yell. i want you to notice my flaws and i notice yours. I want a fight but like Paul and Alex, i wanna always be able to say "i love you" at the end of the day no matter how bad the fight gets". I couldnt believe my ears. I smiled and kissed her.

I loved this girl so much, did i mention that?

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's P.O.V.<strong>

Dad had finally eased up and he told me that Seth liked me and thats why he was so mad. I couldnt be any happier. I was now dancing with him and we were talking.

I smiled at him "but Paul sometimes can be a hot-head, he's mean to Jake a lot" I giggled "dad is always like that, even to mom". I had grown to think of them as parents, siblings, gaurdians. They were protecting me and they cared for me. they were my family. Alex had opened me with open arms and Paul also.

They had taken a broken girl that they hardly knew and put her under their roof.

I smiled at Seth when he randomly asked me "are you dating anyone?" "nope, im recently broken up" He frowned but i could tell he was struggling to not smile "oh sorry to hear that" i smiled and said "im not" he smiled and said "jerk?" "biggest" "want me to deal with him?" "nah dont worry about it dad got it". He smiled "i'll have to thank Paul later" "for what?" "for protecting you" I smiled and blushed.

We danced and talked like that for a while.

Alex's P.O.V.

everyone was enjoying themselves and Paul couldnt be any happier every time i would tell him what i wanted our son to be called. if it was a boy.

I smiled at Paul and kissed him "i love you" i said. "i love you too Alex, always" he said to me.

The night went by uneventful. We all laughed, dance and sang. We spent our whole night enjoying each and everyones company. But around 12 Dandan's parents came to pick her up. Collin was upset so he went home.

right now it is only 1am. I was half asleep and Brady was talking to me. all i could say was "yeah...yeah...shhhhhhuuuure". Paul noticed and picked me up bridle style. He brought me home then and i curled in bed and fell asleep, thanking my lucky stars for me choosing some sweats and a big comfy sweater.

Paul crawled into bed next to me and kissed my forhead before turning off the bed side lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>Dandan's P.O.V. the next morning<strong>

I heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand and went to go check it out, there was a text from Collin. I smiled and looked at it _"good morning! you awake yet?" _i texted back a _"no im still dreaming on cloud dream of course im up you woke me up! but good morning" "oh sorry! Nina woke me up an hour ago and i thought maybe you'd still be sleeping, it is like 1pm" _i looked at the clock and gasped "shit" i said and got off my bed and ran to get ready.

Amber and I were supose to go out with her older sister Hailey. Amber was bringing along Jen and Mark her boyfriend. Jen is mark's sister who is bringing her boyfriend Jackson, Hailey is brining her boyfriend Hunter.

I quickly texted Collin asking him if he would like to go to a water park with us. I was suppose to be up at 12 and ready by now. I quickly pulled up my jeans and ran the brush through my black hair. I walked down the stairs screaming for my mom to make me something really quick. Collin replied to my text saying he would love to come and that Alex would drop him off.

Last night i had asked Collin who Alex was and why was she so improtant to him. He explained to me that Alex was his best friend Brady's older sister. She became his older sister from the day he met Brady. Alex had taken care of Brady because they had lost their father and their mother ran out on them after beating Alex.

Alex is pregnant with her boyfriend Paul's kids and Collin seemed fine with it. I dont get how she could get herself pregnant and not be married. My mom had thought me to always always be married before you have kids.

My mom let me have a boyfriend here and there but she thought we wouldnt kiss. You'd think my dad was like that but he just wanted me to pass school and get my dream job before i settle down. My dream job was to be a doctor, i dont care where as long as im a doctor.

My dad loved that dream and would do anything to help me get there.

My mom wants me to be a house wife like her. she wants grandkids and she wants me to raise them not some random lady or her. She says that mothers should raise their kids.

I sighed as i bit into the turkey sandwhich mom made. "thanks mom" i said before rushing down two blocks to Amber's house. I texted Collin the adress and told Amber Collin was coming when she flung open the door. She smiled wide and said "so i guess you and him hit it off?" "No we didnt, he's into ponies and rainbows" i said rolling my eyes. Amber rolled her eyes and I jumped on her couch.

Hailey came down the stairs applying lipstick. "Ill be driving one car and Hunter the other car, i want you guys to leave me alone when we get there" Me and Amber nodded our head at Hailey's words.

10 minutes later we heard a car honk and Amber opended the door with me trailing behind her. at the door stood Collin dressed in a black tanktop and swimtrunks. Amber looked ready to drool. Collins hair was shagging into his eyes and he stood at his 6 foot something height towering over me and Amber. He smiled down at us and I pushed Amber and she let him in. Collin was ripped or a 15 year old. Hailey looked at the car and watched Paul leave. Then she saw Collin and gasped "how old are you kid?" "15" Collin said proudly. Hailey gasped "damn Dandan you picked a hot one" I laughed and said "why thanks he picked me hot one himself also" i said gesturing towards my body. Collin laughed and hugged me.

Amber smiled and then Hunter's car came. We all jumped in Amber's car and drove off to the water park.


	22. Chapter 22

**Please review i feel like only 2 people are reading this :/**

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 22: Your Love is my drug

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

**10 minutes later we heard a car honk and Amber opended the door with me trailing behind her. at the door stood Collin dressed in a black tanktop and swimtrunks. Amber looked ready to drool. Collins hair was shagging into his eyes and he stood at his 6 foot something height towering over me and Amber. He smiled down at us and I pushed Amber and she let him in. Collin was ripped or a 15 year old. Hailey looked at the car and watched Paul leave. Then she saw Collin and gasped "how old are you kid?" "15" Collin said proudly. Hailey gasped "damn Dandan you picked a hot one" I laughed and said "why thanks he picked me hot one himself also" i said gesturing towards my body. Collin laughed and hugged me. **

**Amber smiled and then Hunter's car came. We all jumped in Amber's car and drove off to the water park.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's P.O.V.<strong>_

It's been now 4 months into the pregnancy and i found out im having twins, a boy and a girl. Embry won the bet being the only one to choose both sexes. All the guys were pretty upset. Collin had called Embry a wizard and told him to make Brady disaper. Embry did it but by picking Brady up and throwing him outside and screaming "TADA!"

Right now i'm home with Alison, Major and Brady. Dandan had come over for dinner with us and me and Brady didnt know. Paul was off on patrol till 5am.

Me and Brady are in the kicthen. Brady opened the new bag of lacy's chips and started to much on them. I grabed the wipecream and slugged some into my mouth. Brady threw a chip at me. I glared at him and he smiled "dont do that" he said. I glared at him and went up to him. I got the wipcream on his head. He glared at me and Alison laughed.

Alison was making some sort of cakes and there was a peice on the counter. Brady grabbed it and threw it at me. I screamed and it hit me square in the face. Alison laughed "for a wolf you guys dont have good reflexs!" she screamed as cake and flour started to go flying all over the place.

Brady grabbed his chips and threw them at Alison "shut up Ali!" he screamed just before i pourd milk over his head. Brady growled and screamed out "YOU RUINED THE HAIR! MY PERFECT HAIR!"

Me and Alison were laughing then we looked at the kitchen door when we heard a cough. our eyes grew wide seeing Dandan and Collin standing there looking shocked. I smiled "welcome to casa de la-" Brady cut me off by saying "De LA CRAZY!"

I giggled and Collin looked worried. I laughed "ease up Collin" i said. He glared at me and Dandan started to laugh. She grabbed a chip from on the table and flicked it at Collin. Collin smiled at Dandan but he didnt throw anything at her because she didnt have anything to change into here. Alison and I were both taller then her and i was way bigger then her for now.

Dandan grabbed Collin's hand and said that she was gona help clean up. But Alison grabbed the wooden spoon she just wacked Brady with and pointed it at Dandan "Living room. Sit. talk. relax" Alison said very calmly. I laughed at her, Paul and i were rubbing off on her.

We got to work cleaning and I made sure Major wasnt alwayed in the kitchen. Dandan finally knew about us a month after her and Collin started to date. She was pissed at him for not telling her right away. At first when we told her she thought we were joking. Then when we were all starring at her with worry all over our faces she stopped laughing and gasped. Then she took a stick we were gonna use for the marshmellows, She proceded to wack and chase Collin around the bonfire yelling at him on why he didnt tell her earlier.

It was a sight to see a werewolf running away from a full human. Dandan always seems to shock us.

When Brady explained about the imprint she couldnt believe it. She wasnt happy at first but then when she looked at all the couples she changed her mind.

We finished up the kitchen. I ran past them in the living room. Well wobbled really fast to the stairs. Brady was laughing and he helped me a little. I swatted at him and went to go get changed. I now usally wear what ever the hell is the closest thing.

Alison came into the room to see if i needed help and she was wearing a little sundress. Which i laughed inwardly at her choose even though she knew about the weather here in La Push. But then again we were gonna stay home and she has 4 personal space heaters. I smiled at her and Brady came out only wearing cut off shorts like normal. I glared at him and grabbed one of Paul's shirts and threw it at him. He rolled his eyes but put it on.

We got down the stairs and i smiled at Dandan who was spread on the floor playing video games with Collin. It looks like Dandan was wining. Brady and Alison started to root for who they wanted to win. Alison was diffanitly a Fuller now. Yeah she changed her last name to Fuller. She hated her old last name because it would remind her of the past.

Major was sitting by Alison's feet and was barking at the screen. Dandan got annoyed with Major's barking and dropped the controller and faced Major. She started to bark back at him which earned a laugh from everyone. Major started to bark louder and wag his tail. Dandan barked in his face and glared at him. Major licked her face and she gasped and started to wipe the slobber off her face. She started to rub the hand full of slobber all over Collin who shrieked like a girl and had us all laughing.

Collin and Dandan went to go clear the slobber off and i was scowling Major who simply hide behind Brady and barked. He knew i couldnt stay mad at him so i squated down and opened my arms. He ran into them and put his paws on my shoulders. He licked my cheeck and I kissed his nose. He barked and ran out to doggie door. in the living room we had a dog bed for him and outside a dog house if he wanted. the backyard had now a small pool with a gate. It also had a small swingset that Major would always hang around when Alison would swing with Brady or Nina.

Dandan and Collin walked downstairs smiling. I was so happy for Collin he had finally found the one girl he loved so much. Dandan and Collin sat down and Collin slung his shoulder over Dandan. Dandan rolled her eyes a little when she noticed i was looking at i laughed. "anyone hungry?" i asked. and right on cue Brady and Collins belly's growled. I laughed at the boys and we went into the kitchen were i had spaghiti ready. We all ate and joked around.

When Collin asked Dandan to pass the ketchup Dandan looked at him funny and said "its right next to you dumbass". Collin looked to his left and said "oh..." "yeaaaah" dandan said. I couldnt help but laugh. The clock read that is was 6pm. I sighed i miss Paul. Alison must have known my sigh and look on my face because she said "dont worry time will pass by fast Alex" I rolled my eyes "not fast enough though" i said bitterly. Alison giggled at me and Brady fake gaged. I rolled my eyes at my brother and pushed him off his chair. Alison bursted out laughing at him and Brady glared at his adopted neice. I smiled and Dandan looked confused, Collin rolled his eyes "Paul's on patrol till 5am for getting into a fight with Embry again". Oh yeah Alison also found out the very next week after Seth imprinted because Seth blurted it out to her on their first date.

Alison was clicking all the details together and she kissed Seth. Alison was pretty cool about it which i knew she would be. Anyway Dandan nodded and said "what did they fight about this time? chicken?" I rolled my eyes "sadly mario cart..." i said. Dandan started to laugh so hard she leaned her head on Collins shoulder laughing. Alison was just shaking her head and glaring at Brady who was glaring back at her. I kicked both of their legs and they both yelped and rubbed their legs. I smiled and we finished our dinner.

After dinner the weather report said a storm was coming in soon and everyone needed to stay inside. Dandan's parents soon came to pick her up and left. Collin went home to stay with his mom and dad. I made Brady phase and tell Paul and Embry to get home. Soon Brady came back with Paul. They were both soaking wet.

They waited to dry off and Major was already in the house. He was snuggled into his dog bed chewing on his chew toy. I had candels ready and matches if their was gonna be a black out.

We were watching the news report and then we saw a flashing light and a loud thunder noise. Major had barked and then the lights went off. Paul and i started to light the candals that were on small little candel plates/trays. We had four to hold and 6 that were gonna stay around the living room.

The storm lasted till what felt like forever. When it pasted everyone was waiting for the electricaty to go back on. I was simply smiling and i said i was going to bed. I went to lay down in bed and went to sleep.

I woke up at 9 in the morning. how did i know? well my clock was now working. I smiled at that and turned around in bed. Paul was fast asleep, he was so peaceful in his sleep.

I got up and went to do the normal morning things.

I smiled as i made my way down the stairs. I started to make breakfest.

Sam and Emily's house was a bit more peaceful with out Jake and Embry and Quil. They went to Bella's graduation party. I had warned him not to after Bella punched Jake. Yeah Jake kissed her when she didnt want him to and she punched him.

I was eating some popcorn and the guys were begging me to share. I only was sharing with Emily. We were all watching 'Friday the 13th' When Jake, Embry and Quil came in. You could see in their faceses something was wrong. "whats up?" Jared asked. "a leech is making a army of leechs the come after Bella, and they are new borns meaning they are stronger then normal leeches" Jake said. The whole pack got up and started asking questions. I yelled "SHUT UP!" they all looked at me. "thank you, Jake go take them to the Cullens, discuss it with them now" i said. The whole pack nodded and they ran out the door after Sam gave Emily a kiss and Paul did the same to me.

I smiled at Emily and she looked worried. That night me and Emily fell asleep on the sofa. I had been trying to calm Emily down. Paul and Sam woke us up in the morning and Paul brought me home. He explained to Alison that it was an emergancy and that we needed to pack our things and head to Sam and Emily's. Alison packed her stuff along with me. Paul left the stuff at the front door for the day after tomorrow. And we headed off to Sam and Emily's where all the imprints were. Alison ran into Seth's arms and sat down together.

We all sat down where ever we could. Jared and Kim had sat on the floor to let me sit on the sofa. Sam then proceded to tell us what happened last night with the Cullens.

"Aparantly the little pixie one can see into the future, and she saw some vampires coming after Bella Swan. They dont know who's causing this but they all believe it could be the red haired leech Victoria. Now in a few mintues we will go out for training and tonight i want all the imprints to come to my house again. We want to protect all of you guys so we will be leaving Brady and Collin around the house. Both will be wolves. Seth will also stay. Now Dandan you have to tell your parents that you'll be sleeping over someone's house so they will let you stay. Fork's isnt safe right now. If anything happens to Alex i want everyone to help her. Keep Alex from phasing and Dandan, Nina and Alison please leave the boys alone so they can gaurd the house" Sam said.

We all nodded and Paul kissed my hand. I snuggled into his chest. We spent the 30 minutes together, all of us. Then the guys (all of them even the pups) went to train.

Major was here Paul had taken him just before he left and brought him over with his stuff. I smiled at Major who was curled on the sofa where Paul was sitting only a few moments ago. I sighed as i patted his head. We were watching something on t.v to keep our minds off of everything. But Kim was pressing her lips and had her thinking face on. Emily was in the kitchen cooking so much. Alison was playing around with the necklace Seth got her. Nina was fidgeting. Dandan was biting her lip looking at the screen. She was gonna call her mom and Tell her that she was sleeping over at my house.

Waiting for the guys to come we were all worried messes. I was mostly worried about Jake. I knew the guys could handle themselves and Leah also. but Jake was a mess when he found out that the vampires were after Bella. I sighed, I was leaning on Paul who was holding our intertwined hands on his lap. I was thinking about the wolves that didnt imprint. I sighed Leah was spending these last few minutes before the fight with her mom. Jake was gonna spend it with his father who he was naglticting because of Bella. Embry was gonna spend it with his mom. Quil was playing with Claire who could sense something was wrong.

That night everyone was sleeping at Sam and Emily's or at home with their imprints. I went home with Paul and Alison was with Seth. Brady and Nina were already fast asleep in Brady's room. I sighed as i got home. We had left Major at Sam and Emily's so we didnt have to worry about him. Me and Paul layed in bed together just talking about our future.

"After the babies come out we could have the wedding when their old enough for us to go off on a honeymoon" Paul said playing with a strand of my hair. I smiled wrapped my arms around him. "We can bunk them together until Brady and Alison move out" i said. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. that night i had fallen asleep with a huge smile on my face.

I wasnt worried, well i was but not enough to worry the guys. We had gottan to Sam and Emily's house. The guys had 20 minutes to spend with us before they all went. Jake had been on the mountin with Bella and Edward to hide their sents. Then Jake would join the fight and Seth would become the watch dog. Brady and Collin were to patrol around the house and around La Push. Kim was practicly crying clinging to Jared. Alison was calm and was just staying in Seth's arms. Claire was up in her bedroom playing dolls with Quil. Emily was sitting with Sam and she was worried but she wasnt crying she was just telling the guys to be careful. Embry was with his mom and now was standing at the door waiting for the guys.

I couldnt take Kim's crying no more so i got up and slapped kim. Everyone gasped at me. Jared looked shock. I hadnt done it hard just enough to get her attention. Her tears stopped and she looked at me "Alex what the hell" she said. "WELL YOU STOP THE FUCKING RAIN STORM COMING FROM YOUR EYES! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET JARED KILLED? HE'S GONNA BE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU MORE NOW THAT YOU'RE CRYING LIKE A FUCKING BABY! WHY NOT SHOW HIM COMFORT AND TELL HIM EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY AND SPEND THESE LAST FEW MINUTES HAPPY! NOT CRYING YOUR EYES OUT AND MAKING HIM WORRY WAY WAY MORE THEN HE WAS BEFORE HE SAW YOU CRYING!" i screamed at her. Paul grabbed me by the waist and pulled me outside. I sat down on the stairs and Paul sat down next to me. He rubbed my back and i smiled at him. I stood up and grabbed his hand we walked down to the end of the drive way and he kissed me showing me how much he loved me. "I love you Alex, always and forever" he said. Smiled and kissed him then said "I love you Paul, Always and forever". We stayed their looking into each others eyes with his arms warped around my waist and my arms around his shoulders. I was tiptoeing because even though i was a wolf he was still taller then me. I kissed him and then the guys all came out. I smiled at them and Paul. I let him go and He frowned but i smiled. All of them gave me hugs and they were all off. I waved to them as they went into the tree line. Brady and Collin were already in wolf foarm and were in the backyard when i went to check on them. They couldnt go to the front because of the people who might pass by. Brady and Collin looked at me and gave me a wolf smile. I waved and went inside. All the imprints were starring at the t.v. not saying anything. Claire was sleeping from the even breathing i heard. All of their heartbeats were exelarated and the sound of it was starting to annoy me.

I was a little moody and edge more and right now i was having a pounding head ache. I growled and tightend my grip on the glass cup i was holding. everyone looked at me and the pounding got worse. I gripped the cup tighter and it broke in my hand. cutting my hand with the broken glass. All the girls shrieked in surprise and Brady came in looking worried. He looked at all of them then at me and sighed. "you okay Alex?" Brady asked coming to me. "Yeah Brady dont worry about it, just a small head ache" i said. He nodded and headed outside again. I sighed and started picking the glass peices from my bleeding palm. Major was looking at me with worry. He wouldnt leave the spot where Paul sat. I sighed and the cuts healed right away. Emily came in the kitchen and started to help me pick up the glass peices. "sorry Em" i said. She shook her haid "its alright" She said. She handed me a advil and poured a cup of water for me. I smiled weakly and took the pill. I sat down in the kitchen rubbing my head as the heart beats were still uneven.

You could feel the worry raidating off of them and the house was too quiet. So i got up and walked outside holding the cup of water. I sat down on the back pourch and watched Brady walk around the tree line. He spotted me and gave me a worried look. I smiled and pointed to my heart and then to my head. and he nodded his head.

watching Brady was becoming relaxing. I would see his expressions of joy, some would turn to worry then back to joy. I knew the back was doing well. I smiled and then something went wrong about a while. I felt something bad in my gut. My babies both kicked and i yelped in surprise. Just then Brady's face came to pain and he fell to the floor howling in pain. I got up and tears ran down my face knowing someone in the pack was hurt. I heard Collins howl soon after and I cried. Nina had ran out to see what was wrong and Brady was in pain. "Phase back Brady phase back" i said. He did and Nina looked away. Brady put on his shorts and said "its jake" I gasped and started to cry. Collin came soon after and Brady picked me up. He carried me inside and the girls looks worried. Collin told them what happened and all of them were in shock. Paul and Jared came. They had taken all of us to Jake after me and Emily begged them.

I was now struggling against Sam's arms crying my eyes out. Kim was being held by Jared and Nina was wrapped in Brady's arms. Dandan was driven home then Collin was sitting here watching the house. Quil was here with Claire in his hands who was crying as well. I was struggling against Sam and Paul's arms now and i was trying to get inside. Sam walked inside and i kept strugling. Then i finally gave up.

Jake screamed out in pain and i struggled again. Billy was inside with Sam and old Quil and Sue. Leah was fumming to herself how she should have been the one this should have happened to not Jake. She was blaming herself and Jake.

All of us were worried and pained. Jake cried out again when was there trying to fix him, Edward was here with . Cheif Swan's cruser came up and He looked at all of us and stopped. Bella looked at us and started to cry even more. Edward came out and wrapped his arms around her and begged her not to go in. Jake then cried out again and Bella went inside. I growled and hugged Paul closer. Sam came out and sighed. my babies were kicking harder and my head was pounding. everyone's heart beats were going crazy, i felt everyones worry. I felt Jake's pain. My mind was racing and hatred was building. I was shaking and all the guys were looking at me. I cried out a small gasp at another kick and Paul could feel it. "EMILY!" Paul yelled.

Emily came to me and told Paul to take me home. He did and he left me there with Major. Major was curled into my side in the bed. I was starring at the ceiling and the babies had calmed down. Everything was calmed in the house. I had turned on the t.v to MTV to leave some noise. I turned on Alison's ipod on her ipod dock and played her music. just so their was sound in the house. I was petting Major just to smooth my nervs. I didnt sleep that night even with Paul and Alison and Brady home. I stayed looking at the ceiling.

I havnt sleeped for a week now and i was getting pale. I felt sick, weak. everyone was freaking out about me and Jake. Paul forcefully feed me and would force sleeping pills into me. I still wouldnt fell good and i would spend my days at home staying in bed or at Jake's talking to him.

I would eat once in a while without Paul forcing me because i thought of the kids when they would kick me. Paul hadnt slept in a while also it was diffacult for him. So now i would sleep when ever he was home just to stop him from being worried. I would eat as well but i wouldnt talk to anyone but Paul and Jake. I havnt seen the pack in 2 weeks. Jake had finally gottan better. And the next day He got a wedding invation from Bella and Edward.

He ran away and i was always by the phone at the Black house. I was keeping Billy comany. Paul saw me less and less. I would sleep over at the Black's and help Billy. Billy would always tell me i should see Paul and be with the pack but i refused. I told him i didnt need that tension around me. Paul would see me once in a while but i wouldnt come home or go to Sam and Emily's. Paul would stop by before patrol and after patrol. He would spend a hour with me and Billy the head over the Sam's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's P.O.V.<strong>

I sighed sitting on the sofa. Everyone was talking and they were all worried about Jake but tried to live on. We would always try to get him to come back home. Kim looked at me with a sad look and i growled. Everyone had their imprints with them and were happy. mine was pregnant, sick and depressed.

She was on her own world, living life in a not there state. She would smile and laugh but weakly. She wouldnt come and see her friends in fear of the stress. everyone's hear beats and the babies kicking well make her go crazy and she would become sick. She was sleeping and eating again and she was becoming herself slowly.

Brady was upset by it and Nina was doing all she could to make him happy. Jared looked at me and said "man you really need to sleep". i growled at him "i know, but you try sleeping knowing your fucking imprint is pregnant, depressed and sick" i said. Kim sighed "Alex will get through this Paul she's just being Alex". I growled at Kim and shook a little. Emily patted my shoulder and i calmed down a little. Emily was the only one calming me down this past few weeks that have been hell for me.

Major wouldnt leave my side for one bit and he was always looking worried when he saw Alex. Alex was pale, she wasnt looking very good. I was worried as hell, along with Alison, Embry and Brady. Embry and Alex were best friends. Kim was worried but she was trying to calm herself down by bitching at me a lot.

Everyone knew one day ill snap at her so Jared always tried to keep Kim quite.

I sighed as i ran my hand threw my hair. Life is fucked up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah, im just gonna have like maybe 2 more chapters before this story ends.**

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 23: It's love in the first degree

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

**Major wouldnt leave my side for one bit and he was always looking worried when he saw Alex. Alex was pale, she wasnt looking very good. I was worried as hell, along with Alison, Embry and Brady. Embry and Alex were best friends. Kim was worried but she was trying to calm herself down by bitching at me a lot. **

**Everyone knew one day ill snap at her so Jared always tried to keep Kim quite. **

**I sighed as i ran my hand threw my hair. Life is fucked up.**

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V.<p>

I was sitting with Billy and we were eating popcorn and watching some reality show when the phone rang. I smiled at Billy and said "ill get it". I got up and took the phone off its hook "Black resadince, Alex speaking" i said into the phone which got Billy to crack a smile. "Hi, is Jacob there?" came a bell like voice. "no Jake isnt here right now. Who is this? and would you like to leave a message?" i asked. "This is Alice Cullen. i was wondering if Jake would be coming to Bella's wedding. Where is he?" she asked. I clutched the phone tighter and growled into it "leave him the fuck alone! you, the rest of the Cullen's and Bella Swan can go to fucking hell" i said before slaming the phone shut. Billy looked at me with wonder in his eyes.

"that was Alice Cullen, wondering if Jake was coming to the wedding" i said pissed off. Billy shook his head and his face was sad. He was upset about Jake leaving. I sighed and sat next to him. I hugged Billy and said "its gonna be okay old man" i said with a smile in my voice. Billy laughed and said "who you talking old?" I giggled "you". He glared at me and said "dont make me run over your foot" he said evily. "OOO im sooo scared!" i said mockingly. He glared at me and huffed before turning back to look at the t.v.

I laughed "im going to make lunch" i said getting up and heading to the kitchen. The phone rang again and Billy yelled he was gonna get it. I heared Billy talking "No. Jake isnt here. I dont know where he is. I dont know if he will ever be back. Jake ran away Bella. alright bye". I growled and tried to get my mind off of stupid Bella fucking Swan. First she come to Jake after Cullen breaks her heart and she acts like jake is everything to her. Then Cullen comes back and she forgets about Jake. Then she kisses Jake after she punched him for kissing her. Then she sends him a fucking wedding invition. Some friend you are Bella. i ranted in my head.

I finished making me and Billy lunch and we ate in silance. These past two weeks were hell on both of us. Jake is a brother to me. All of the guys are. Even Embry now. I sighed just thinking about it. I told Billy i was gonna take a shower then head off to bed. Tomorrow was Bella's wedding and the pack was still pissed i hear from Paul.

they all keep trying to get me to come back to Sam and Emily's but i just cant. I started to scrub my hair with my honey shampoo. thinking about all this is too much for me to be around so many emotions. I sighed as i tried to keep a blank mind and focus on the little babies i will soon be having.

I stepped out of the shower after finally finishing off my whole body and dried my self off. I just put on my PJ's and headed down the hall to see if Billy needed anything. The old man didnt need anything so i went to bed. I was sleeping in Rachel and Rebecca's old room.

I woke up around 11 and headed into the hallway. Billy had the biggest grin on his face and he was hugging someone i thought i would never see again. Tears started to preak my eyes and he turned to look at me. He gave me his signature Jacob Black smile and i ran to him. He opened his arms and i jumped into them. He smiled and just hugged me as i cried into his shoulder. "It's okay Alex, im back its okay. im back for good" he said. I still clutched to him and kept on crying. when i finally pulled away Jake looked like he was crying before and i realize he was wearing a tux and had gone to Bella's wedding. i gasped at him and he smiled "nah dont worry about it just showed up to give Bella some words" I laughed and hugged him again. The door opened and in came Paul. When he saw how happy i was his face washed away the worry.

I knew he didnt like me hugging Jake this much but he understood how heartbroken i was that my friend had to leave over a girl. I had said once and i will say it again "no matter what, if you lose a girl or guy its stupid to kill yourself, or do stupid things that will hurt the people that actually love you. I told Paul once on a serious note that if i ever died that i wanted for him to live on and try to be happy. to try to find someone else who will make him happy. He started to complain but i explained that there was no point in both of us dying. it would just leave the pack with a lot of pain.

I smiled at Paul and went to him. i wrapped my arms around him and burried my face in his chest. He picked me up bridel style and carried me all the way home. He sat me on his lap as he sat on the sofa. I smiled at him, "im so happy Jake's back" i said. He smiled and said "even though Jake can get annoying im glad he's back also" i smiled and kissed Paul. He smiled into the kiss and both of us didnt wanna break it. The kiss started to get heated so we had to break it. We cant do anything with me being pregnant. I smiled at Paul as we just spent the rest of the day in each other's company. Paul had told me how the Pack were going crazy the whole weeks Jake was gone. Embry wouldnt sit still because he missed his friend. Leah wouldnt spend time with the pack. Dandan would always try to get them to play something or do something that would make their minds calm for a little. Collin would always be around Dandan when ever possible. Brady wouldnt let go of Nina unless she had to go home. Quil was always with Embry because Claire went home after the first few days. everyone was a little mess but it was good. He told me how Major was always whimpering and wouldnt leave his side.

I laughed at that. Im telling you that dog is one smart dog. Me and Paul spent the rest of what where time we had watching t.v. and enjoying ourselves. Paul wouldnt let me cook so we ordered Pizza. I enjoyed every minute i had with Paul. I closed my eyes at around 3am and ended up falling asleep with my head on Paul's shoulder.

*-*-*-*3days later*-*-*-*

BELLA IS PREGNANT WITH A VAMPIRE'S BABY!

what is it possible? well who knows. All the pack wants to do is kill the baby. they all think its a harmful child. it is half vampire half human, who knows what will it do. I sighed seeing Sam pace back and forth with worry cross all of his featurs. Jake went to go see what happened.

*-*-*-* Spetember *-*-*-*

School had started up again and Sam had to send the ones who havnt graduated yet to school. So that just left; Sam, Emily, Leah, Me, Paul, Jared, and Kim at the house. Jake wouldnt leave Bella's side no matter what. Billy was always thinking hard and his mind was racing on things. He didnt understand how Jake could stick with the Bella like a pull in a way.

Sam was racking his hand threw his hair and tugging at it. Jared had phased outside to see if Jake had any updates. Jared ran inside the house "SHE'S PUKING BLOOD AND THEY ARE GONNA TAKE THE BABY OUT!" Jared yelled. Sam growled and him, Paul, Leah, and Jared ran out the door Sam screamed for me to call the rest of the pack. I was 5 months pregnant but i loved to drive fast. Me and Kim hopped in the car and drove off to school. Kim was clutching her seatbelt. We got to the school in record time and i quickly made it into the office. Sam had filled out some papers stating that Emily, him, Jared, Paul, i or kim were allowed to take them out of school and their parents of course.

The lady at the desk looked at me and Kim funny when we walked into the office in a rush. never liked me after she found out i got pregnant. "im here to pick up, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and Seth Clearwater" i said franticaly. She looked at me funny "whats the pourpes for you to take them out" she asked. "its a freaking emergancy. just please let me get them NOW!" i practacly yelled. Kim grabbed my forearm and was digging her nails into my arm. then said "whats that emergancy". "LISTEN I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME. JUST GET ME THESE KIDS NOW! THE COUNCIL NEEDS THEM!" i growled out. laughed "yeah sure the council needs them" I growled under my breath and Kim glared at her. She passed the phone to her and said "here speak the freaking Billy Black" she said pissed off. Mrs. Howard talked to Billy and gasped "sorry sir alright ill get them right away" she said. She made the annocment.

The guys rushed to us and I pulled them out. Embry, Quil and Seth phased and ran down the forks first. Brady, Collin, Sam, Paul and Jared were heading to Forks as soon as we get to Sam's house.

*-*-*-*Later after the pack goes to kill the baby*-*-*-*

Sam walked in looking upset. "what happened!" me and Kim practicly yelled. Jared sighed "Jake imprinted on the little half vampire half human, Bella is being changed and Jake made a pack!" he said. i looked confused and Paul came and wrapped his arms around me. "Jake wouldnt let us kill his imprint who has no vanom so he became Alpha but because his pack was for the vampires he had made a new pack, which consists of Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah" Sam said. "oooooh" me and Kim said looking at each other.

The rest of the day we didnt say nothing much to each other. Alison was so confused. Her family was on the none vampire pack and her love was on the vampire pack. She didnt know what to think. Paul had always been a vampire hater and i didnt mind them until Bella left Jake for them. Brady was always like Paul because Collin and Brady looked up to Paul. Jared and Sam had found it funny when everyone found out.

That night we all went to sleep pretty late from all the thinking.

*-*-*-* 2 months later *-*-*-*

The Cullen's left with Jake a few weeks after nessie was born. No one was hurt that Jake left because he called us almost everyday and once in a while will come down and visit. Leah had lossen up on them because she had imprinted on Richard Hunter. He is someone from the Maka tribe who dated Emily once. He had come down to La Push with a few of his friends to on vaction and he met Leah. She imprinted and now was dating him. When ever they could they would go visit each other. Richard knew about us wolves and he hadnt told anyone.

Leah was the maid of honor for Sam and Emily's wedding. She was so happy when Emily had asked her because she thought she would have asked me. Leah walked into the room where me and Kim were putting on our dresses. The dresses were a gray color. I twirled around looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was curled and picked up slightly. I wore my dad's dog tags like always and some braclets. I wore this dangling earings that sparkled. I'm not a heel person so i was wearing gray flats. due to my big belly my dress was larger and a bit longer then the others.

Kim's hair had loose curles and she left them as they were. Her dress was strapless were mine wasnt. It went to a little longer then midthigh and she wore gray high heels. Kim wore a cute necklace Jared had bought her for her birthday and some heart earings. Kim wore and egagment ring on her finger and she was smiling like a fool when ever she looked at it. Leah's dress was the color of sand. it looked exactly like Kim's. Leah had left her hair as it was because she couldnt do much with her short hair. She wore some jewarly but nothing special. Just like Kim she wore heels that matched her dress.

Leah usherd us into the room where the blushing bride was getting ready. Emily's dress looked amazing. Emily wanted a dress that would have Sam's wolf color in it. I laughed at her idea. Her dress was amazing on her. It was a strapless dress that hugged her chest to her thighs. then it flowed at the bottom. it had a long back but not log that it had to be carried. it had this black flower like disgine that you can see the white sipping threw, that was on the chest and back. on the back when it hits the flowing part a line of the same disgin happens.

Her hair was curled and was out. but she Leah had picked up the back a little making a poof-ish look. Leah and put a small crown like thing in Emily's hair to hold her vail down. Emily's makeup done by Kim was black eyeliner, red lipstick but not over board. Emily had a nice blush on her face with white eyeshadow. Emily looked amazing.

I gave her the flowers that were black and white. with white ribbions coming from inside. It was wrapped in a gray. I smiled and we led her to the doors. Nina was standing there looking freaked. She was gwanking on her bottom lip. She was another bride's maid with Alison. Dandan couldnt make it to the wedding because her parents want to take her to her grandma's for the weekend down in California.

Leah opended the doors exposing us brides maids first. We walked down the alisle and got into our place. Sam smiled at us and then looked at the doors when the "here comes the bride" song went off. I looked at the best man who was Jared. I smiled and then turned my head to the door where Emily's dad opened the doors. He had the biggest smile on his face. Emily couldnt take her eyes off Sam as she made her way towards him.

When she finally got to Sam she kissed her father's cheecks and his eyes became watery. He hasnt seen his daughter in forever because she went to live with her boyfriend but you could see he loved her more then anything even thought they hardly talk. Emily just dosnt have time to call her father.

Emily went to her spot and smiled the biggest smile ever. The preacher guy did his thing, Emily and Sam had said their I Do's and kissed. Emily was tearing up and so was Kim. Leah had tears already staining her cheecks. I was glad i had gottan water proff makeup.

Now we were at the wedding reception. I grabbed the camera, started to take pictures of everyone and Embry would take pictures of us. We were all laughing and enjoying ourselves. The profesniol photographer walked around taking pictures of everyone. I smiled and took a picture of the happy newly wed.

After a little while Jared went to make the announcement that dinner was starting. Which he walked people in and sat them down. The pack had gottan their own table and everyone sat with the person they wished (the other guests). Sam and Emily had gottan their own table near the packs and of course Emily's family. Emily's brother Jeffery had let Claire sit with us. Jeffery is Claire's dad, who trusts Quil and Emily. Claire's mom Wendy dosnt trust Quil so much.

I smiled as they served our food and the pack had gottan a little more then the rest of the guest but we all struggled to eat like normal. I looked at Sam who was eating slower then normal for him. I bit on my lip to not laugh. Emily noticed me looking and she laughed. I laughed also and went back to eating. Emily was the happist person on the face of this earth at the moment. Jake was smiling as Nessie chewed on her food. from time to time she would make a face and say that she perferd moutin lion. Jake had told her not to mention to anyone but the pack that she was half vampire and she drank blod.

Nessie was the cutest thing in the world. She had Edward's hair and Bella's eyes. She could project what ever she was thinking from just touching you. I smiled at looked at Paul who was joking around with Embry. Both guys were wearing tuxes, which i still couldnt believe they were. Embry had called tuxes monkey suits and Paul had took one look at the first tux i got him before he said he was never gonna wear one. Once i had gottan him to get it on he phased and it ripped.

I took forever for the guys of the pack to finally get used to wearing their tuxes. once they all wore them and wouldnt take it off the whole day which i had found to be the funniest thing in the world because they put on fake british accents and walked around acting like bussnies men. We all had a good laugh at that.

When Dinner finished announcments were made and then Emily's dad went up to the stand where the DJ was and he welcomed everyone for coming to the wedding and said he hoped everyone was enjoying themselves. Jared then walked up and announced that it was time for the bride and grooms first dance together as a married couple.

Sam and Emily had danced to their song which i had never heard of. They looked so cute together and Jared was video taping them. We had dimed the lights a little and put a spot light on them which had made Emily giggle and look at me and Kim. I held on to Paul's hand and looked at him. He was smiling down at me and I smiled at him. Kim was watching Jared and playing with the ring on her finger. She looked deep in thought. She was probably thinking how her wedding would be with Jared.

Kim wanted to go to college so she was taking online courses and working at Sue's Dinner that Sue had opened up with Emily here. After the first dance ended the DJ told the maid of honor and best man to come dance. Leah and Jared danced and Sam and Emily danced again. Then Sam danced with Leah, and they were talking. Emily was dancing with Jared. Kim was smiling like a fool and i had taken a picture of it, and everything around us. Claire was playing with Quil's cheecks and i took a picture of that.

The DJ called all of us to now dance and I danced the first dance with Paul. I couldnt stop smiling and Paul couldnt either. "just imagine, one day we will have a wedding like this" he said. I smiled and kissed him "promise?" i asked. He smiled "promise" he said. I smiled and we countined to dance. i was in heaven dancing with this man right here. Paul is and always will be my world. After a while of dancing Jared had announced that the cake had arrivled and now it was time to get the bride and groom to cut it.

Embry had taken my camera and was taking picture of Sam and Emily now. They stood behind the cake and both of them held the knife. They slowly cut into the 3 peice cake and everyone clapped. I laughed and emily took a small peice, Sam did the same and they went to go feed each other. Sam gave Emily the cake first and she ate it. Then she smirked and gave me a wink which i started to laugh to. Emily looked at Sam smiled and shoved the cake in his face. Everyone was laughing and Sam looked shocked. The whole pack looked at me when it happened and i just giggled and turned to Paul and kissed him. He kissed me back and smiled. "your so mean" he said laughing. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to Sam and Emily where Sam was wiping the cake off.

Everyone started to eat their cake and drink their coffee or champagne. We had let the wolves drink some wine but the imprints were not always to so they had water or soda or something. I hate coffee and i wasnt gonna have champagne so i drank water with my cake which was chocolate with vinila forsting. I smiled as i looked at Paul. He smiled down at me and then smered frosting on my nose. I laughed and put some on his mouth. He laughed and leaned in to kiss me. I ducked out of it and he pouted. i giggled and leaned into kiss him. I laughed and licked my lips that had cake frosting on them now. Paul was smiling and everyone was sitting their enjoying themselves. everyone seemed to be happy and free.

Sam stood up and whistled. everyone looked at him and Emily stood up. "everyone i would like to thank you for coming to the wedding today. Me and Emily are very grateful that you came to witness our marrige and I thank Jared, Paul, Alex, Kim, and Leah for making this all happen, Thank you guys." Sam said smiling like a mad mad looking at us. I laughed and then looked at Paul who was smiling. He looked at me and smiled wider. Im confused Paul didnt do anything. before i could ask Paul Emily started her thanks. "I would like to thank you all also for coming. this wedding is one of the best things in my life. I would like to thank my parents and my brother and his family for coming down here, you guys mean so much to me and i'm sorry i have not been with you guys so much, I would love to thank all my loving friends that i've meet being here with Sam, you guys are like my family. heck you are my family i love you guys" she said tearing up.

Everyone clapped and the guys whistled a little. Embry and Quil screamed out "YOUR WELCOME!" and we laughed. Then Jared stood up and whistled loudly. Everyone turned to him. "Everyone, i would love to give a toast to the groom and bride. and no Quil not the bread toast" Jared said which everyone laughed at. Quil shut his mouth and looked at Jared. "i havnt known Sam my whole life but he is the best guy for Emily. He was their for me when i was the most confused in my life. He was there to help me with Kim my Fiancie. Sam is smart, Brave and thinks everything out before he acts unlike me. when ever i see Sam with Emily around he cant stop smiling, he's calmer and he just shows pure love for her. Emily well Emily she's like the mother figure to all our friends here. Emily cares for us and watchs us. She feeds us and when we get cuts or get into fights with each other she's always their to aid us or stop us. Emily is brave bold and daring, i am glad to say that they are one of the people a guy would love to ask to be friends. they are perfect for each other" Jared said as he lifed up his glass. "So to Emily and Sam i wish you guys the best marrige, little mini Sam and Emily's and together i know you will stay forever". We all clapped at Jared's speech and Emily was crying from happieness. Sam was smiling at Jared and Kim kissed Jared.

I smiled at them and looked at Embry who gave me the thumbs up. He had video taped the speeches. Yay! Emily's gonna loveee this. We all talked and drank a little. Embry was video taping. "Guys wave to the camera" i said. They all waved, and Claire wanted to get on the table. Alison under Seth's arm and she was smiling like a mad women. i laughed and Embry video taped me "so whats up pregnant lady?" he asked. i snorted "oh please Embry im not pregnant" i said with an eye roll. Paul laughed and rubbed my belly. Claire and Nessie squealed and i jumped at the sound of it. Embry turned the camera to them and then Nessie said "Jake that wants funny! you know im tickle-ish" she said glaring at him. He smiled at her and said "oh come on Ness, you know you love it when i tickle you". She glared at him then smiled "fine Jake you win" she said and then wrapped her arms around Jake in a hug. I laughed with Claire who Quil was still tickling. "am i the only one didnt imprint yet?" Embry asked out of the blue. I grabbed the camera and shut if off. Paul sighed "dont worry man your girls out there" he said patting his shoulder. Embry nodded but kept looking at his plate.

I shook my head at Embry and lightly pushed him "stop frowning! smile for Sam and Emily! i hate to see you frown!" i said pouting. He laughed at me and said "sorry Alex" then i hugged him. The DJ then announced "Sorry to cut into everyone's converstion but it is the father and daughter dance! Due Sam's mother passing away Sam requsted he dance with Alex". I laughed and got up after kissing Paul. Me and Sam had arranged this dance because Sam was like a brother to me and i didnt want him to not have a spot light on his wedding.

I got into the postion with Sam and we started to dance. Sam was a very good dancer and I was a little rusty due to the pregnancy. "Thank you Alex" Sam said. "for what?" i asked as he turned us. I smiled at him and he said "for everything i guess" he said. I rolled my eyes, "your very welcome Sam!" i said. Sam chuckled and we danced a little before Sam smiled "Im so happy to call Emily my wife now" he said. i laughed "she's always been your wife just not officaly" i said. He smiled, i smiled back and the dance ended. Sam hugged me tightly and i hugged him back just as tight. The babies kicked and he laughed "seems you hugged me too tight" i said giggling. He chuckled and patted my head. I glared at him and stuck my tounge out. He rolled his eyes and pushed me a little. I giggled and pushed him a little too. He rolled his eyes and went to Emily.

Paul grabbed my hand and i danced with him. Just about all of us were dancing and enjoying ourselves. A few people were leaving and some had already left. Embry asked if he could take Paul's place and Paul let him. I danced with Embry for two songs before Brady cut in. After Brady i danced with Collin then Jake then Jared. Paul finally came back to me and laughed "i hate sharing you" he said. I rolled my eyes and said "trust me im all yours" i said. He smiled "you better be" I laughed. We spent what felt like an hour dancing then I got tried so I sat down. Nessie was sitting down with Claire and Quil. I shooed Quil to go on the dance floor and get in one dance at least. Claire and Nessie were asking me so many questions about the babies. I laughed at them, "listen its a boy and a girl. I still havnt picked their names alright?" i said. They both nodded and giggled. They were chewing on some cake and talking.

Emily was up on stage and she tapped the mike, "Hello everyone. I believe its time to throw the bouquet" she said. I smiled from my seat and Nessie and Claire dragged me to the crowed before running back to their seats. Paul smiled at me as he passed me and i rolled my eyes. He kissed me and went to sit down. Emily turned her back and threw the flowers. I wasnt paying attention and it hit my head. "Ow!" i yelled and Kim was laughing so hard she was holding her sides. Some girl Emily knew caught the flowers after they hit my head and screamed in joy. "okay that hurt" i said. Kim laughed and we walked back to the table where the guys were laughing and punching each other. "idiots" i said, They all looked at me and i smiled sweetly at them and sat down on Paul's lap.

The DJ called everyone to the dance floor to get in a final dance. But i was too tired for it so Paul stayed with me. Embry stayed at the table as well with Claire and Jake and Nessie. I smiled and watched everyone dance. They were all laughing and moving their feet.

Sam and Emily had to go or else they were going to miss their flight. Jared was going to drive them. We all waved them off and they and then everyone in the pack got to work at cleaning. I was watching Kim mop and i was annoying her "you missed a spot...again" i said pointing at a spot she skipped. She glared at me and mopped it. I pointed all the way across the room "you didnt mop over there" i said. She dropped the mop "ALRIGHT ALEX! IF YOU CANT SHUT UP YOU MOP!" she yelled. i giggled "nah, your moping is better" i said. She glared at picked up the mop and screamed "PAUL GET YOUR LITTLE ANNOYING PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND AWAY!". I laughed and Paul came over and picked me up. I was still laughing as he carried me to a chair and sat me on it. "Stay" Embry said pointing a fork at me. "Yes sir" i said.


	24. Chapter 24

**So i would LOVE to thank IzzyTheNinja for this great idea! i swear i was going to just write something that was just plain.**

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 24: Im gonna miss them

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

**Sam and Emily had to go or else they were going to miss their flight. Jared was going to drive them. We all waved them off and they and then everyone in the pack got to work at cleaning. I was watching Kim mop and i was annoying her "you missed a spot...again" i said pointing at a spot she skipped. She glared at me and mopped it. I pointed all the way across the room "you didnt mop over there" i said. She dropped the mop "ALRIGHT ALEX! IF YOU CANT SHUT UP YOU MOP!" she yelled. i giggled "nah, your moping is better" i said. She glared at picked up the mop and screamed "PAUL GET YOUR LITTLE ANNOYING PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND AWAY!". I laughed and Paul came over and picked me up. I was still laughing as he carried me to a chair and sat me on it. "Stay" Embry said pointing a fork at me. "Yes sir" i said.**

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V.<p>

It was 2 weeks after Sam and Emily's wedding and i was 6 months along. Kim had wanted a girl's day out today. right now it is November 10. "Kim" i yelled, i was in my black sweats and one of those meternaty shirts. Kim was dragging me to 'Babies R Us' and the girls were laughing. everyone here is Kim, Leah, Alison, Nina, Emily, Dandan and me. The guys were down in La Push doing what ever they were doing. Probably still working on builting the autoshop they wanna open.

They all picked out cute little outfits for girls and guys and I was laughing as Leah picked a shirt that had a little hot dog on it _'dont you like my weiner?'_ was writen on the shirt. We both knew i had to buy that shirt. I was enjoying this shopping spree and everyone else was also. We went to a few stores for the girls and we were all having fun.

"AH! GET THAT!" i screamed as i poked my head into Kim's changing room. She was wearing a V neck dress that reached mid-thigh and squeezed her too tightly. I quickly took a picture of it and sent it to Jared. Kim screamed at me and I was laughing so hard. The text i got back said _'holy fucking shit! Alex are you messing with me?' _i laughed at Jared's text. _'no Kim's going to buy this and wear it only for you' _i texted back and then left my phone.

I had made sure Kim bought the dress and we were enjoying ourselves. We went down to the food court and bought some McDonalds. Ah i freaking love Big Mac's! "mmmm" i said chewing on it. "dont have an orgasim" Leah said. I rolled my eyes at her and was tempted to flip her off but a little kid passed by. I just glared at her as she laughed.

I chewed down on my fires and Leah threw a frie at me. I was about to throw a frie at her but them shoved it in my mouth. "no need to waste a perfectly good frie" i said. Leah just laughed and shook her head. Alison was giggling away with Dandan and Nina. Emily and Kim were talking about weddings. Did i mention Kim was gonna get married in December? Yup and im the maid of honor! yay! ima be freaking 8 months by then.

Leah and i started to look at guys and rate their butts. "that one has no butt, he gets a 0" i said. "hes a freaking 10!" Leah said looking at a big buy with a nice ass. I laughed "that one's a 5" i said pointed at a man who had a nice butt. Kim looked at us funny "are you guys rating guys?" "no butts" me and Leah said at the same time. All the girls ended up joining us and we were laughing the whole time. Honestly we were enjoying every minute of it.

We really do need more girl time. We made our way out of the mall and put all our stuff in the two cars we had. We took Kim's dad's SUV and my Hummer. Leah was driving my hummer and Kim was driving her SUV. We followed to where Kim was driving and we turned down a street that didnt lead to La Push. I knew this street it was at a park we used to go to when we were little kids. I almost screamed out in joy but held it back. We were listing to the disney radio and Alison was singing with Leah. They were making funny voices just for fun.

We got to the park and we made it out of the car. I needed a little help but we made it. When we got there we all practacly killed each other for a swing. As we swung and some of us ran around in the grass where the leaves were i was sitting on the ground of the football feild. my phone started to ring and i picked it up "hey babe" i said. "hey, how's the girls day going so far?" Paul asked. I smiled "its amazing, im really enjoying it! how's guys day?" i asked. He chuckled "we almost got the garage ready, EMBRY DONT TOUCH THAT!" he yelled the last part. I laughed as i heard a lot of things crashing and banging "SHIT!" Paul cursed.

All of a sudden while Paul was yelling at Embry i smelt the scent of bleach "LEAH!" i screamed. but before Leah could get to me all the other girls were near her a leech came out off the forest his eyes red. He was with another leech who was a female with black hair just like his. I gasped. Leah phased instantly and growled. All the girls ran to me and we tried to stick together "BABE whats wrong?" Paul's voice rang through the phone. Just as it did Leah lunged for the female leech and she was thrown into a near by tree hitting her back pretty hard. "BABE?" Paul screamed. I dropped the phone as the leeches came towards us. "you guys smell so nice, oh and one is pregnant yummy more blood" the female said. The male just stalked towards us. I gulped, Leah was trying to get back up but she couldnt do it fast enough because a leech had Alison by the neck. I cried out "STOP DONT TOUCH HER!" "GOD DAMN IT ALEX WHATS HAPPENING!" Paul yelled. The male leech was infront of me in a second and he chuckled. "VAMPIRE!" Emily screamed just before he stepped on my phone crushing it.

I had to phase. I might kill my babies but i had to phase. I started to fell the tears in my eyes and i said "sorry Paul". I phased and i felt the pain in my belly. "WHAT THE HELL ALEX!" Leah's voice rang out in my head. I ignored it and punced on the female leech as she was about to bite into a frigtened Alison. I knocked her down and it surprised her but she had the upper hand because i was rusty and in pain. She flung me off of her and i smacked into the ground. I quickly got up and growled the girls went to find cover somewhere and Leah was fighting the male leech. I could now hear the guys voices in my head but i couldnt think of anything because me and the leech lunged at each other at the same time. Her arms went for my neck but i moved and tried to get her neck inbetween my mouth. She pushed me away and i smacked into a tree. I howled out in small pain but got up and ran back to fight her. I pounced again and pinned her down. She flipped us over and was trying to bite me. I was wiggling around and she was moving at vampire speed to get me. I clawed at her face only to hear the sound of nails scratching a chalkboard.

I flipped us over and some how got her neck inbetween my teeth and ripped it off with one big yank. I growled as i stood over her lifeless body. The guys had finally made it and Emily had given us the cloths we bought. I went into the forest and phased back. I was bleeding now. I put on the cloths and walked out. There was a trail of blood on my legs because i was wearing a dress. I smiled weakly at the blurry guys before everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Paul's P.O.V.<p>

Alex smiled weakly and started to fall. "NO!" i screamed and ran to my fallen imprint. I held her too me. I heard her heart beat but i couldnt her the twins heart beat. "No no no" i said clutching her to me. I could feel the tears coming. She looked so lifeless in my arms right now. She had blood all over her legs and some was on her back. She had phased while being pregnant and now the babies are dead. Maybe she's gonna die also. I started to crying now and everyone was by me now. "PAUL WE NEED TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Jared yelled. I nodded my head and we made it to the hospital where the doctors took her to the ER and wouldnt let me go with her until she was hooked up.

I paced the waiting room running a hand threw my hair. Kim was crying and holding onto Jared like the rest of the imprints to their wolves. Leah was crying into her mother's shoulder and Embry and Quil were trying to stay strong. the tears were still flowing from my eyes and I was feeling weak.

Leah had told us how she had phased but the leech threw her too hard against a tree and Alison was about to be bit so Alex phased to save Alison. Alison and Leah were the most wrecked because they belived it was their faults why Alex phased. Alex was racting like Alex in this situation. Alex would do anything for her friend even risking her own life for them.

The doctor came out with a complete poker face on "So far she's stable. Your babies Mr. Lahote, well they are not with us no more. im sorry" he said looking at me. I clentched and unclentched my fists. I was crying even harder if possible. "you can go see her now, she's not going to wake up though not yet" he said. I nodded my head and walked in. Alex was laying in the hospital bed, an imagine i didnt wanna see ever unless it was the birth of our children. I went to her and sat down next to her where the chair was. I held her hand to my lips and just cried.

I didnt say anything just let the tears flow and kissed her hand.

* * *

><p>Jared's P.O.V.<p>

Paul had just went inside the room and we could hear the soft sobs of Paul. He had lost his children and almost his imprint. I've never seen Paul cry, not even when anything happened to him. I ran my hand through my hair. Brady was crying and holding Nina, at the moment she was the only thing that was comforting him. All the girls were shocked upset and so much emotion was in them. I held Kim close to me but i couldnt say anything to her. I was not in the state of mind to comfort people right now. Everything was a mess.

* * *

><p>Paul's P.O.V.<p>

I most have fallen asleep sitting there crying because i was woken by Quil. I looked at everyone in the room and they all smiled weakly at me. I looked at Alex who was awake now. I smiled and she smiled back at me but it looked as if it caused her pain. "im sorry" Alex said. "for what?" i said. "killing them" she said as she started to cry. I wipped away the tears "Alex dont cry please, its okay. They will always be in our hearts, just as long as your okay. please baby" i said. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. Quil and Embry were holding a big stuff teddy bear and Brady had Major in his hands. "how the hell did you get him in here?" i asked. and my question was answered as Dr. angs walked into the room with Jake in tow. Behind Jake stood the rest of the Cullens looking worried. I growled but Alex shushed me.

I smiled down at her and the guys left. "So Carlisle when am i going to leave?" Alex said. Oh yeah Alex hates hospitals. Dr Fangs smiled "in a week Alex" Jake came to the other side of the bed and kissed Alex's forehead. I watched as Alex smiled at Jake "im okay Jake" she said. the blonde leech female came next to Jake and reahced out her hand. I growled but Alex ignored me and grabbed her hand "Rose i just wanted to hold them" she said. The leech Rose smiled with a sad smile "i felt the same, but i cant ever have them. Alex your going to be able to have kids again. but dont wait forever and dont grev so much" she said and squeezed her hand. "Yeah kido! here look i bought you a grizzly bear and i even got it to say 'Your Beary special'" the big buff one said as he gave Alex the bear. She laughed "thanks Emmett" she said. I looked shocked Alex hated the leeches but looks like she had a change of heart.

We spent the rest of the morning having visiters come and had ended up sleeping on the bed and when ever the door opened he would growl and then wag his tail slightly no to harm Alex.

* * *

><p>Alex's P O V<p>

Its now december and Kim and Jared went on their honey moon. I kept phasing now and taking patrols. I would always run in the mornings with Major and i didnt like staying home. I hated home. Paul and I got back our sexual part of the relationship and we played it safe this time. Kim was coming back tomorrow and was going to be home for the holidays. The pack was going to spend new years together and not Christmas. Paul was going to bring us to California to spend christmas with his aunt and sister then we were going to be back in Washington on new years eve.

We were driving down to California. I sat in the passanger seat while Paul was driving. Brady and Alison were fast asleep in the back and I was getting ready to fall asleep also. I was wearing skinny jeans and a big sweater with my winter boots. I had got back my flat belly and i didnt show no sign of pregnancy. I grave the children i never got to hold, The children i never got to hear laugh, The children i never got to see smile, never got to watch walk.

I closed my eyes and when i opened them i woke up to be infront of a beach house where it wasnt cold at all. "well i fell stupid" i said looking at my cloths. Paul laughed at me and helped be out of the car even though it wasnt needed. We grabbed the lugage and headed inside. His aunt was smiling as she greated us and welcomed us inside. Emma was now a year old and she was walking around the main room. She giggled as she saw us and ran to her aunt. Emma was adorable and i loved her all over again. It was a little painfull at first when i saw Kim but now im able to look at little kids and smile again.

they explained to Claire on why i wasnt pregnant no more and Claire cried for me.

After everything was settled and we talked a little with Paul's aunt Alison and Brady went down to the beach to enjoy them selves. I was changing into my bikini and and Paul was putting on his swim trunks. He had grabbed my bag when i was braiding my hair. We headed out to the beach and i ran straight for the water. Paul had set the bag down and layed out our towles. Alison came out of the water and went to go tan. Me and Brady splashed around and played while Alison took a few picture of us and then went on tanning. Paul had come into the water now and Brady was playing beach volleyball. I swam around the water. "i love this" i said. "love what?" Paul asked. "Califronia" i said as i swam towards him. He smiled " i do too but dont think about living here" he said. i rolled my eyes "stupid pack duties" i said. He laughed and hugged me to him. we floated and stayed in each other's embrace. I looked up at him and he looked down. Leaning in our lips met and we kissed.

I felt my self falling for Paul all over agian like in every kiss and i loved the feeling. The rest of the afternoun was spent playing on the beach and meeting a few people. We enjoyed oursleves and that night we stayed up till 12 with Paul's aunt just talking and having Paul and his aunt catch up.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the late update. if you havnt heard on the news about Irene. The whole east cost has been it by a Hurricane. I cerantly live in New York City. I am one of those who didnt lose their power. I wasn't scared for myself because i live a little far from any water but i feared for my other family members who live in New York City with me. If you look at the news you will be able to see how some of the east cost states look. I am very lucky and thankful the Hurricane did not harm me nor anyone i know. I'd like to say i feel horrible for those who lost their homes or have been injured in this mess. I dont know if there is any death i dont think their is. Well i hope everyone recovers from this Hurricane and the Earthquake we've had in Virginia leading all the way to New York.

* * *

><p>~Keep Dreaming~<p>

Chapter 24: Free

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

**I felt my self falling for Paul all over agian like in every kiss and i loved the feeling. The rest of the afternoun was spent playing on the beach and meeting a few people. We enjoyed oursleves and that night we stayed up till 12 with Paul's aunt just talking and having Paul and his aunt catch up.**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Brady and Alison wanted to go to Disney Land today so Paul was now driving us down to disney land. "OMG OMG I SEE IT!" i screamed. "WHERE!" Alison and Brady yelled. I pointed out dinsey land and they both screamed. I laughed, and Paul chuckled. We found a parking and we made our way inside. We went on so many rides and had so much fun. We took pictures with Mickey mouse and Cinderella. We took pictures with beast and had so much fun. We spent the whole day in Dinseyland enjoying ourselves. When we got home we practicly dropped on the floor form how exhusted we were. That night we all slept right away and didnt wake up the next morning till 12 pm. I loved the thought of being in Califronia with the love of my life and my brother and daughter. Everything was amazing here.

We went out for shushi and we tried all of it. Paul had taken us fishing and we had been in a mini earthquake. Me and Alison went shopping and bought tons of stuff for the pack and us. We spent a lot at the beach and would all mess around. Major had come with us as well but he hasnt been feeling good these fast 3 days. Major though was now on the beach playing with Paul and girls were flirting with Brady and Paul.

I helped Paul's aunt make dinner and we all had a nice dinner and enjoyed it. The next day was christmas eve. The tree was in the mainroom and we all put the presents under the tree. Me and Paul were going out on a date tonight before we spend some time with the family. We went out to a resturant and I was wearing a black strapless dress and i had done my hair. I was finally wearing heels and Alison had prepaird me. Paul had gottan me and he was wearing a tux. I laughed and the date was a romantic dinner date which he had at a 5 star resturant.

The dinner was amazing and Paul was the best ever. When we got back to the house we changed and went to sleep. I woke up around 6am to Major barking near my face and Brady screaming for us to get up. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Brady and Paul had pushed Major off the bed, Major was too big now. He was 7 months and was freaking huge. He barked and pulled the blanket off the bed "ALRIGHT WE'RE UP!" i yelled and got up. We made our wat downstairs to were Emma was smacking a box and Paul's aunt was holding her. Alison was holding a camera and was taking pictures. I smiled and grabbed the camera from her.

We started to open presents and Emma was first.

_The presents:_

_To: Emma From:Auntie - A brand new stuffed toy_

_To: Emma From:Paul - A little locket with his picture in it and a qoute that said 'im so far away but ill always be here for you baby sis'_

_To:Emma From:Alex - A stuffed Silver Wolf_

_To: Emma From:Alison - 3 cute sun dresses and little sandals._

_To: Emma From:Brady - A little cute sun hate and pink shades._

_To:Brady From: Paul's Aunt - A Video game_

_To:Brady From:Paul - 40 bucks and a new ipod_

_To Brady From: Alex - Jeans, a shark fin necklace and a skateboard_

_To Brady from Alison - Fake Barf and A trophie that said '#1 uncle'_

_To Alison From Paul's Aunt - A orange dress that was knee high and ruffled a lot and was strapless. _

_To Alison From Paul - A pear of earings and a hear shaped locket_

_To Alison From Alex - Braclets, A signed CD of Justin Bieber_

_To Alison From Brady - A purse, some spotlight parfume_

_To Paul's Aunt From Paul - A new cell phone and a pair of heels_

_To Paul's Aunt From Alex - A handbag, a makeup kit, a dress and red wine_

_To Paul's Aunt From Brady - A scarf and sandless_

_To Paul's Aunt From Alison - A cute leather Jacket and a book_

_To Paul from Paul's Aunt - Cologne_

_To Paul from Alison - Favorite movie's on DVD_

_To Paul from Brady - A play boy magazine (in which Alex chased Brady around the house wondering how he got it), and a sterio_

_To Paul from Alex - A kiss, a video game he's been wanting and a shirt that said 'back off im taken!'_

_To Alex from Paul's Aunt -A skirt and lingerie (which Alex gasps at and quickly tries to hide)_

_To Alex from Alison -A poster of the ghost adventures crew, A CD of Lady Antebellum_

_To Alex From Brady - Black star Parfume_

_To Alex From Paul - Kiss, A necklace with a P on it, make up kit, pair of falts and (OMG WHATS IT!) _

"thats not all" Paul said. I looked at him confused. He stood me up and then ran up stairs. He came back down in two seconds and stood infront of me. "I've been in love with you from the first day i met you, i didnt wanna believe it. I didnt wanna belive in love but when you started to talk to me i had to make you mine. We've had it pretty hard but your my world your my everything and i dont wanna go around saying your my girlfriend. i wanna go around saying that you are my wife" he got down on one knee and took a black box of us his pocket "will you marry me" he said opening the box to reviel a dimond engament ring in a shape of a heart. I started to tear up "Oh Paul of course i will marry you" i said. He slipped on the ring and stood up. He pulled me into a kiss that i never wanted to ended. It was sweet, slow and showed all his love for me.

After the whole marriage perposal Brady and Alison made a plan. We were going to get our house re-done. We were going to make it a two family house and Brady and Alison will live in one of the houses and me and Paul will live in the other one. I couldnt be any happier now.

We just got to La Push and we dropped our stuff at the house. We all showered and changed for new years. one of those dresses that had layers. It is strapless, gray and hit mid-thigh. I had my hair straight and wore some flip flops. Paul was wearing a black t-shirt with dark loose fitted jeans and some nike sneakers. Brady had on a DC shirt with jeans and nike sneakers. Alison wore a yellow strapless top and a white mini skirt with white sandals. She had tied her hair into a pony tail. We walked to Sam and Emily's and i made sure to leave food for Major.

Paul opened the door and walked in with us following behind him. "PAUL!" everyone screamed seeing him first. Then their eyes got to me and then Alison and Brady. Brady went up to Nina and engulfed her in a hug and kissed her possinatly. Seth had came up the Alison and was hugging her. I smiled as i wrapped my arms around Paul's torso. Everyone was talking about their time here in washington. "So what happened in California?" Jared asked. I smiled and Paul answered "well we had a beach house, so it was beach everyday. Alison went to a Justin Bieber concert. Brady experancied California cliff diving and I proposed to Alex. Emma was-" "WAIT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Kim yelled.

"Brady went cliff diving" Paul said smiling. "no after that" Emily said. "Emma was a-" "NO before that!" Nina said. "oh Paul, he prosposed" I said smacking his chest. He smiled and kissed me. I heard squealing and congrats going around. "Damn man how'd you do it?" Jared asked. "i proposed when she was opening her presents" Paul said smiling. I kissed his cheeck. "damn Paul i didnt know you'd do it" Quil said. Paul rolled his eyes and i laughed. Kim then asked "did you guys go clubbing?" "hell yeah" Paul said. Brady and Alison rolled their eyes "they left us in the house with his aunt and a baby who couldnt stop crying" they both whined. "aye aye we need our fun too you know" i said pointing at me and Paul. Paul nodded and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his lap.

"Well lets go! Embry and I got fireworks!" Quil practicly screamed. I laughed and we headed off to the beach holding boxes of fireworks. Other people from La Push were at the beach. There were tables full of food and drinks. There was beer and stuff all over the place. I smiled at this. Paul laughed and grabbed my hand dragging me to dance. I took off my flip flops and threw them at Embry who put them in one of our boxes.

Me and Paul were dancing for hours, grinding and kissing. Embry and Quil had placed all the fireworks with the help of Sam and it was time to light them. We all watched our watchs and started to count down "5...4...3...2...1..." we all said and Embry and Quil light the fireworks running away as we all screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!". I grabbed Paul and he smirked at me before our lips meet. We stood their kissing until Quil screamed my name "ALEX!" he yelled. "WHAT?" i yelled back pissed off that he ruined a perfect kiss.

"LOOK ITS A WOLF!" he said pointing to a firework that went off just now, it did look like a wolf. I laughed at that watched the fireworks in awe. Paul's arms were wrapped around me and it felt like bliss. I honestly love this man.


	26. Chapter 26

~Keep Dreaming~

THE END !

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

**"LOOK ITS A WOLF!" he said pointing to a firework that went off just now, it did look like a wolf. I laughed at that watched the fireworks in awe. Paul's arms were wrapped around me and it felt like bliss. I honestly love this man.**

* * *

><p>"PAUL!" i screamed walking down the stairs of our freshly new made two family house. The old house was torn down and the pack started to build a two family house. It was still pretty big and me and Paul got one side while Alison and Brady lived on the other. It's been a year from the day Paul proposed to me. We got married in May and now it was september. Embry, Jake and Quil graduated. Well Jake was suppose to graduate but he left with the Cullens. A lot has happened.<p>

Embry imprinted on a girl from Texas named Sally. Sally is a huge sweetheart she has blonde hair and green eyes. She's shy but loves to pull pranks and mess around. She's Embry's perfect match. Claire turned five and bossed everyone around until Emily put her foot down. Claire was visiting almost every weekened now. Emily is 8 months pregnant while Kim is 5 and im at 2. Emily was due some time in November with a baby boy. Kim was due in January with a girl. I was due some time in April with unknown sex.

Alison and Brady were always popping in and out of our house to get home cooked meals. Sam had stopped phasing and so has Jared. Paul was alpha of the pack now and he loved to pick on the guys.

I smiled out at the pool where a 18 year old Brady was laughing and spalshing and 18 year old Nina. Nina had grew into a nice curvy body just like Dandan who was showing her body off. Dandan had turned 18 just this summer in June and Collin had thrown her this huge surprise birthday party. Dandan's parents meet Collin and fell right in love with him for how he treated Dandan like she was his only thing. Embry had turned 19 and he had been dating 20 year old Sally for 3 months now. Sally went to comunity college for nursing down in Port Angeles. Sam worked down in the autoshop the guys opened up in Forks called 'Sam & Jake's auto repair'. The diner was handed over to Leah who was the cook along side Sally. Kim was the pregnant waitress and I also worked there. Nina and Alison and even Dandan work part time.

I smiled at my family as they were all in the pool. Kim and Emily dicussing on how they should hook their kids up. Paul and Jared grilling while Sam barked at them if they started to play around. Major was at the edge of the pool barking his head off at Brady. Major was big now, 2 years old but still my baby. Major wasn't afraid of the water but he didn't seem like he wanted to get then started to try to splash Major. Major let out a growl and barked again. Paul set the thingy that you use for burgers down and walked over to Major. Major shoved Major in the Paul and walked away with a smile on his face. Major was swimming in the Paul and barking. I let out a little giggle and Paul smiled my way "Come kiss your sexy husband" he said. I rolled my eyes and went up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck his hands holding my waist. I kissed him and pulled away "Paul go make burgers it's funny when Sam yells" i said smirking. Paul rolled his eyes and went to finish his burgers.

I sat down next to Kim and smiled "so what my baby stays single?" i asked. They both shook their heads "aw dont worry about it your baby can date the next kid that comes around" Kim said patting my arm. I rolled my eyes at her "what happened to our dream of our kids dating!" i whined. Kim rolled her eyes at me "Drama Queen, go get me some ice cream" she said. I glared at her "you got two feet go get it yourself" i said. "Yeah but im pregnant" she complained. "So am i!" i said back. She bursted into tears, Emily looked confused and tried to calm Kim down. Everyone was watching us, Jared had made his way over and was asking Kim what was wrong. "A-Alex wont get me iiiiicecreaaaam" she said crying. Jared looked at her dumb founded and Sam plopped the whole Cookie dough ice cream i bought 3 days ago on her lap. She squealed and started to dig in. After her third scope she glared and said "here i dont want it" and she shoved the ice cream at me. "damn hormonal pregnant chick" i muttered walking away and eating the ice cream before shoving it in the fridge.

I walked outside and bumped right into a soaking wet Quil. "QUIL!" i yelled i had gottan wet a little. He smiled sheepishly at me and went into the house. "YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE TAKEN A TOWL!" i screamed. Jared chuckled from the grill and i grabbed a hamburger off of their plate stacked with them. "Eat up babe" Paul said kissing my cheeck. I smiled at him and walked towards the pool. I sat down at the edge and dangled my feet in the water "Hiya Major" i said as he came towards me soaking wet. I finished my burger and he shook off the water on him. "MAJOR!" i screamed, and everyone laughed.

I smiled hearing all their laughs. It was a bliss hearing it, I felt at home.

* * *

><p>~ November<p>

Emily came home from the hospital with a baby boy named Joshua Uley. Joshua looked like a mini Sam. Everyone loved him and he would cry only when he woke up or when he went to the bathroom. Emily had given birth to him on November 10 at 5pm. Joshua was adorable and when he was hungry he would suck on his lip.

* * *

><p>~January<p>

Joshua had grown and now was two months old. Kim had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Kaitlyn Cameron. Kaitlyn was born on January 6 at 6am. Kaitlyn had both Jared and Kim's features. Kim's eyes and Jared's hair. Kim's nose, Jared's lips. little Katie is a mix.

* * *

><p>~April<p>

Joshua can finally sit on his own and he would flair his arms around and stick his tongue out. Kaitlyn was still being held her peoples arms.

I was in the delivery room at noun ready to give birth. Paul was in the room holding my hand. I was screaming and yelling stuff that i didnt even know what i was saying. Paul said "babe, i need to go pee". I glared at him and screamed "your not leaving" "but i have to-" "someone get him a bottle to pee in!" i yelled.

Finally I delivered the little brat who took a while to get out. He had let out a loud cry and we knew he was going to make us proud.

I was holding Lucas Meraz in my arms. Lucas had Paul's eyes and Paul's everything. I cooed at the little boy who was sleeping in my amrs. Paul was smiling very proudly. I smiled at him and he kissed me. Everyone came into the room holding little stuff animals and balloons. I smiled at them and shushed them. They all nodded and Kim came over to me after handing Jared Katie. Katie was sleeping and Jared came next to Paul. Kim smiled down at Lucas, "So your finally a mom" "finally" i said remembering the twins i was suppose to give birth too. "hey all that matters is the baby right now" she said smiling. I smiled back at her and then she asked "whats his name?". Everyone was watching us, Paul smiled "Lucas" he said. "hey Brady your an uncle now" Collin said. Brady's face lit up so bright everyone was smiling at it. "Alex, can i- can i hold him?" he asked coming next to me. "Of course, your his uncle" i said passing Lucas into Brady's arms. Brady smiled down at him "Hi luke, i'm your uncle Brady. We are going to have so much fun when your older and your mom lets me" Brady said. I smiled at him and everyone got to see Lucas. They all gave us congrats and left.

* * *

><p>~ year later~<p>

Joshua, Lucas and Katilyn have become best baby friends. Claire who's now six loves to play with them. Embry and Sally are still dating. Brady, Nina, Collin and Dandan are still finishing up school as Seniors. Kim had a baby girl named Maddline, while I had a girl named Fiona. Lucas and Fiona got along grate. Major wasn't all that upset about getting new people in the house. He loved it and knew not to do anything he does to Paul or Brady or any of the guys. Major is three and still as playful as ever.

* * *

><p>~ Year later ~<p>

Emily gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Samantha. Samantha is exactly like Emily. Kim had another girl named Brooklyn who looks exactly like Kim. Alex and Paul got another baby boy named Zachary. all the kids are two or one now and they are like best friends. Claire is seven and thinks guys have cooties so she runs everytime Quil tries to touch her. Embry and Sally are still dating and taking it slow. He plans on asking the big question in two months tops.

* * *

><p>~~ 15 years later ~~ 3rd person<p>

Alex and Paul still live in the two family house but Alison and Brady moved out and Jared moved in with his family. Alex had gottan a tattoo on her shoulder that had a baseball and a rose that stood for the twins that she lost. Lucas is now 17 and short tempered like his father. Lucas packs the muscles and wears the trible tattoo. Yup he is a werewolf same with Joshua. Lucas imprinted on Katilyn and Joshua on Fiona. Paul wasn't too pleased that his baby girl was imprinted on.

Samantha, Fiona and Maddline are best friends. Lucas, Joshua and Katilyn are best friends. Sally and Embry have a girl Evelyn (13), and a boy Kevin (12). Leah and Richard got married and moved to California (leah of course stopped phasing) and they had a 15 year old son named Ben. Brady and Nina had two boys, Christian (9) and Jonathan (7). Collin and Dandan have a boy Nicholas (9). Seth and Alison have a girl named Elizabeth Nichole (7).

Lucas and Katilyn dated from the age of 15 and when Lucas phased at 17 when Renesmee and Jacob came down for a visit he dumped her over the phone. But imprinted on her when he was getting the mail and she was also. Joshua and Fiona had secert crushes for each other that only the other person's sibling knew about. After Joshua phased (after Lucas) he imprinted on Fiona when she came over his house to do a project with Samantha.

Zachary and Brooklyn are best friends but only on brother sister level because Zachary is dating Julie Ross. Brooklyn dosn't want to date until she's in college which Jared loves about her the most.

Alex, Sam, Jared, and Jake are the council members but Jake is never in La Push so Paul was one also. Alex is the only female council member who didn't get in because they had to replace their husband. Charlie Swan married Sue Clearwater and Charlie moved down the La Push. They were now all old and Billy was a grandpa again. Rachel had found a husband and gave birth to a cute little girl named Willow.

Jake and Nessie would come down sometimes to visit everyone but they wouldn't stay too long. Fiona would show signs of phasing but she hasnt phased yet. Kaitlyn dosn't show anything. Which confuses Sam.

Major had died last year and they had adopted a few dogs and found a wounded wolf. A black and white husky thats only a year old called Chole. a dalmatian named Spots 5 month. a wolf named Lucky (1 month old). a great dane named Buddy year old.

Kim and Jared adopted their daughters a Birman Kitten named Hudson (5 months). a american white rabbit named Buck two year old. and a parakeet named Fred year old.

Sam and Emily adopted, josh and sammi a golden retriever named Tank (4 months).

Brady and Nina adopted a 3 year old Beagle.


	27. AN Important

Hey Guys anyone who is reading this, I'm officially back. In order to explain some things to a few people I'd like to say that this was made back in 2011. My writing has improved, so since I don't think you can edit an already published story and the laptop I had this story saved on is no longer with me I will be doing this story in a remake. It won't take a while to fix up and it will be better I promise. My grammar might still be a little iffy but you can't fix everything!

P.S. - Though I was born and raised in the United States English was not my first language. I come from a family of war refugees who only knew Yugoslavian and German. Yeah so sorry if my English is bad but no one is making you read this.

P.P.S. - The edited version will be up by June 27 the latest. It will be called Keep Dreaming Alex


End file.
